turns of time
by nAims
Summary: HGDMHP Draco malfoy has a problem...how can he win back hermione's heart when she's being tortured and trained not to love him?Blood and ghosts and mystery included.R
1. the warning

Turns of time  
  
Disclaimer: Of course you all know that the characters in this fic is not mine!!!  
  
A/N: Hey hi! Sorry I just had to remove the first few chaps I already placed. I just had to put in some tinsy tiny minor changes. Hope you still like this fic.  
  
Honestly, I think this story sucks, the longer it gets. The worse it gets. hehe! Care to encourage me??? Review!!! Please???  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The warning  
  
"Bloody hell!!! First day back in school and we got divinations as our first subject!!" Ron bellowed. Harry who was starring at the enchanted ceiling, looked at his bestfriend.  
  
"What's the matter Ron?" Hermione asked while putting some cream into her porridge. "You always loved making up your future." Ron looked at Hermione and scowled.  
  
Harry just laughed, it was true he and Ron had a great time making up their predictions. That is until they ran out of catastrophes to list down. Hermione wasn't exactly thrilled about that.  
  
"It wouldn't be that bad, besides you don't have Trelawney breathing down your neck foretelling your death!" Harry said while standing up getting ready for class. "Come on Ron it's a long way up to her tower!"  
  
"You're right.. What do you reckon her greeting will be when she sees you?" Ron grinned.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Well I guess I'll see you two in Mcgonagall's class later!" Hermione said laughing and at the same time heading for the opposite direction.  
  
Once they entered the stifling hot classroom Harry made a beeline for the seat near the window and pushed it open, he sat back, closed his eyes and felt the cool wind caress his face.  
  
"Good morning my children welcome! Today we are going to start learning how to interpret flames." Trelawney said in her usual misty voice as she floated from table to poufs handing out used candles.  
  
When she reached Ron and Harry's table, she looked at Harry with a very sad expression as if somebody's pet died. Ron turned to looked at Harry just in time to see him roll his eyes.  
  
Ron sniggered at this.  
  
As Trelawney sat at her seat. She looked at Harry and said, "My dear boy would you kindly close the window? I'm afraid the wind would disturb the flames!" And smiled beadily at Harry.  
  
Harry in turn got up and turned to close the window, as he looked at the magnificent lawn before closing it, he saw a student emerge from the woods.bloody.  
  
Harry squinted his eyes for a better look, the boy looked upward, met Harry's eyes then the boy held up something in his hand as if wanting Harry to take it.  
  
"My boy would you kindly tell me the problem as to why you still haven't closed the window?" Trelawney said, voice changing. Possibly irritated, Harry thought, pleased. "No professor, It's just that I thought I saw .."  
  
Harry turned to look at the lawn again but the boy was gone.  
  
"Is it some omen? What do you see?" Trelawney said with anticipation. Walking towards Harry.  
  
"No Professor, its nothing I just thought I saw something" Harry said closing the window and returning to his seat.  
  
"Are you sure it's nothing, maybe.." Trelawney said walking back to her seat. "Yes professor I'm sure." Harry said turning to look at Ron whose face was contorted from trying hard not to laugh.  
  
He opened his mouth to say something to his friend, but thought better of it. Thinking, maybe he's just imagining things.  
  
But then again nothing's impossible. He learned that while staying at Hogwarts for almost 7 years.  
  
"Now I would like you to take basins from that cupboard and fill them with water." Trelawney said pointing a long thin finger at the far end of the classroom. " then light your candles and let the wax drip slowly on top of the water. Wait until figure appears. Consult your book for the signs"  
  
Ron and Harry got up and waited as the rest of the class rushed past them towards the cupboard.  
  
"Okay. Spill. What did you see on the lawn? Knowing you it's something weird." Ron said lowering his voice. Harry looked at him witheringly.  
  
"Hey don't look at me like that, it's not my fault I have a friend who's a magnet for mysterious things."  
  
"Okay, I'll tell you.." Harry said grinning "later."  
  
"Aww come on, no use leaving me in suspense"  
  
"I'll tell you later, I don't want repeating it again to Hermione" Harry said reaching for a ceramic basin, which was chipped at several places. And filling it with water with a nearby pitcher."  
  
"But.." Ron said, following him back to their seat.  
  
"Shut up." Harry placed the basin carefully at the table. He turned to look at Ron who was looking at him sullenly. "You better go get a basin and lets get this nonsense over with."  
  
Ron returned later, sloshing water at the front of his robes. Harry looked up "Are you ever so clumsy, Weasley?"  
  
"Shut up or I will let my wax drip on your hand" He sat down lit his candle and started to let it drip.  
  
After a while of working in silence and Ron mumbling beside him because his candle died out several times.  
  
"Harry do you think this is enough wax?" Ron said nudging Harry with his elbow. "Dunno, maybe." Harry said dipping the wick in water "think we should use the book now?"  
  
"Do you want help boys?" Trelawney appeared peering into the contents in Harry's basin. Harry snuck a look at Ron whose nose is now dangerously near the water so as not to let Trelawney see him bite his lips and watery eyes from laughing silently.  
  
"Oh my...." Trelawney said peering at the basin. "this is bad.."  
  
Here we go again! Harry mused, rolling his eyes, slumping back.  
  
=================== "Good morning class. Another start of the school year! As you all know I'm Professor Vector. Well except for the newcomers."  
  
Professor Vector gestured toward the doorway as Hermione sat down at the front row.  
  
"Now I would like all of you" Vector said pointing at the back "to seat with some who already has attended this class for the past 3 years"  
  
As the students settled down Vector motioned for someone at the far end of the room to come forward. Hermione looked up to face the person.  
  
It was Malfoy.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened with surprise. What the blazes of hell is he doing here?  
  
"Mr. Malfoy would you kindly sit next to Ms. Granger over here?" Professor Vector said, looking pointedly at Hermione.  
  
At this Hermione's jaw dropped. Bloody hell, Professor Viktor is asking Malfoy to sit next to her.  
  
She turned around to look at Malfoy's reaction. He had the same reaction with her.  
  
Clearly he also didn't like the arrangements.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy would you please sit down?" Professor Vector said pointing at Hermione's table.  
  
"But." Malfoy insisted.  
  
"No buts.Mrs. Malfoy plaintively said that I seat you with the brightest student."  
  
Malfoy grumbled as he threw his bag at their table and sat down.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to announce her displeasure, that she would rather die than to seat with him, but Malfoy shut her up. "Don't say a word or touch me you filthy mudblood. I don't like this arrangement a bit!" He sneered.  
  
"Open your eye's up Malfoy. It's not like I'm jumping for joy to have you sit beside me either." Hermione hissed back.  
  
"What are you a snake?"  
  
"Is there a problem?" Vector asked.  
  
Hell, this is going to be the longest lesson ever, Hemione thought. Looking at Malfoy at the corner of her eye. She slumped lower at her seat and blew a strand of her brown hair away from her face.  
  
==================  
  
Harry sat down at his usual table at McGonagall's class as Ron and Hermione sat next to him.  
  
"Okay Harry, what is it that you saw earlier?" Ron asked, pointing at Hermione "She's here now."  
  
"Whatever it is, it can wait until lunch. McGonagall just entered."  
Hermione said.  
  
"But Harry." Ron insisted kneeling beside Harry.  
  
"Ohh. Shut up will you? McGonagall's already looking at us!" Hermione  
hissed.  
  
"Potter, Granger, Weasley! What the hell are you three doing? Get your quills put and copy this down." Mcgonagall barked.  
  
They spent the rest of their lesson quietly doing their work. Until Ron pushed a piece of parchment under Harry nose. Making Harry's inkbottle wobble, Harry made a quick grab for it. He glared at Ron. Ron smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Bloody hell! Aren't you two going to quiet down?" Hermione whispered. "Somebody is trying to work here."  
  
Ron stuck his tongue out when turned her head back down went on copying.  
  
Harry opened the note  
  
Come on! please tell me! You don't need to say it. Just write it. So that you won't have to repeat it to Hermione later!  
  
Harry turned to Ron and mouthed " la---ter ".  
  
"Well you have been repeating the word later so much. Instead of wasting your saliva over the same word over and over again. Why don't you just tell me what you saw!" muttered Ron.  
  
With that Ron started throwing the worn out book they were supposed to turn into dogs and jabbing his wand at the book.  
  
At the end of the lesson where Professor Mcgonagall was collecting the dogs (Hermione's was an obedient little white poodle) She was really upset when she saw Ron's dog still had a strap for a tail and it was connected to the back of the dog's head.  
  
================= "Honestly Ron. What's gotten into you?" Hermione snapped as she stood up to gather all her things. "You're lucky Mcgonagall isn't in a bad mood."( "You call that screaming, not in a bad mood" said Harry, inserting his little finger inside his ear.)  
  
"Oh look who's talking you're the one who looked like you ate a sour grape!" Ron said.  
  
"Oh you would look like that if you have Malfoy sitting next to you all period. Sneering at you!" Hermione snapped back.  
  
"It's the same experience! You're staying at the same quarters right?" Ron asked bewildered.  
  
Harry looked at Ron questioningly.  
  
"Headgirl?" Ron sighed looking at Harry. "OH!" Harry said nodding.  
  
"It's already bad enough that I have to see his sneering face every morning, I get out of my room! I don't know why Malfoy was at my Arithmancy class. But this year officially sucks" Hermione said, irritated.  
  
"What the Merlin's beard gotten into him?" said Hermione, nudging at Ron and looking at Harry curiously, who's staring blankly ahead.  
  
"Dunno. Bet it has something to do with what he saw earlier." Ron shrugged. "He said he wanted to wait until you're here, then he'll tell it."  
  
"Harry? Harry?" Hermione waved her hands in front of his eyes.  
  
"Huh?" Harry turned to face Hermione, bewildered.  
  
"Okay now Hermione's here and we're not in class. You can tell us now, What you saw." Ron said stopping Harry.  
  
"Best to get this over with." Harry said, heading toward the door.  
  
Once they were outside Harry started to tell them every detail.  
  
"As I was closing the window at Trelawney's class. I looked down and saw this figure, this student. His robes were all torn and he was all bloody--- "  
  
"You saw a student at the grounds during class hours? Hermione assigned prefects to roam the grounds! How come he didn't get detention?" Ron whined. Harry looked at him, exasperated.  
  
"Will you please let Harry finish?" Hermione said making a motion as if she wanted to wring Ron's head off.  
  
"You two done yet?" Harry said looking his two friends.  
  
They nodded.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and continued.  
  
"Then the boy turned his head up and met my eye, then he held out his hand.  
  
It's like he wanted to give me something. He was holding something gleaming. He wore a grim expression."  
  
"That---was creepy." Hermione shook her head and started to walk to the great hall for lunch. The other two followed.  
  
"Who do you reckon that is?" Ron asked.  
  
"Dunno. I have no idea. But there's something creepy about him."  
  
"Do you think he knows you?" Hermione asked wearing a worried expression.  
  
"Ummm... Do you know who you're referring to?" Ron asked, "This person here is practically the most famous kid that ever lived!" prodding Harry's face with his fingers.  
  
"Well.yeah okay... er.. But it was impossible for the kid to see his scar!" Hermione said, pointing at Harry's scar.  
  
"Will you two quit poking at my face?" Harry said massaging his cheek.  
  
"That had really hurt Ron." Looking at him, he said "She's quite right you know."  
  
"Hah! Told you!" Hermione said grinning triumphantly.  
  
"What is little Potter telling his little friends now?" came a drawling voice behind them.  
  
Hermione turned around and said "Can't you say a sentence more clearly Malfoy? Or is there something wrong with your tongue."  
  
"Goyle, did you hear someone talk, or is it just a little rat." Malfoy snapped. Looking at the floor as if searching for something.  
  
"Oh now there's something wrong with your ear?" Ron asked grinning wickedly.  
  
"And eyes." Harry injected, "Don't forget the eyes."  
  
"You think we should bring him to the hospital wing? Or is really like that ever since he was born?" Hermione said turning her back towards Draco.  
  
Malfoy whipped out his wand.  
  
Harry saw this and pushed Hermione aside a little to forcefully but even so, the spell hit her.  
  
Hermione dropped at the floor shocked, mouth bleeding. Ron instantly ran beside Hermione, dropping to his knees.  
  
"You're going to pay for that Malfoy." Harry said, aiming his wand at Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy was looking at Hermione, cluching his stomach, laughing, his hair cascading in front of his face.  
  
"Don't do it Harry no use spending your energy at this git." Hermione said. Spitting the blood out at Malfoy, then standing up wincing in pain.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione." Harry said, still looking at Malfoy menacingly.  
  
"Let's go, Harry." Hermione said glaring at Malfoy.  
  
They walked away towards the great hall leaving Malfoy behind.  
  
"Hermione, you sure you're okay?" asked Ron, holding Hermione up.  
  
"Yep, never better!" Hermione grinned. "Now will you put me down?"  
  
"If you say so." said Ron. Shrugging Hermione off.  
  
"That slimy git is really going to pay for this." Harry said clenching his fist.  
  
Just as they sat down at the Gryffindor table, Draco entered the great hall, looked at Gryffindor table. When he saw Hermione glaring at him. He turned to the dimwits beside him, whispered something, then laughed out loud.  
  
The other two were already piling food at their plate.  
  
"What's our next class?" Harry asked between mouthfuls of mashed potato. Hermione opened her bag and fished out their schedule.  
  
"We have Care of Magical creatures. At two. I have ancient runes after lunch. so from..one to two is your free time. Then I guess I'll meet you two at Hagrid's later." Then she folded the schedule and stuck it at her pocket.  
  
"Well. how 'bout staying at Hagrid's while waiting for his class to begin?" Harry asked Ron, who was gulping down pumpkin juice.  
  
"S'okay." Ron wiped his mouth with his robes.  
  
Hermione wrinkled her nose.  
  
Harry saw this and laughed.  
  
"What??" Ron asked.  
  
After lunch Hermione sped up to her ancient runes class. Leaving Harry and Ron at the entrance hall. As they stepped out to the warm sunlight, Ron asked Harry, "Okay, where exactly did you see the kid?"  
  
Harry looked around and pointed at the path leading to the Forbidden Forest, near Hagrid's Hut.  
  
"Do you reckon Hagrid knows something about this?" Ron asked, squinting.  
  
"Maybe, lets ask." Harry said sprinting down toward Hagrid's.  
  
When they reached Hagrid's. They saw him at the paddock handling First years.  
  
"Damn! How can we ask him?" Ron asked when he reached Harry's side, panting.  
  
Harry, on the other hand wasn't paying attention. He was looking at the path leading to the forest.  
  
He started to walk toward the forest, dazed, when suddenly Ron grabbed his hand.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ron asked, shaking Harry out of his trance.  
  
"Huh? Oh! Hmm? Didn't you hear and see that? There's something flashing in the woods. And clashing and faint murmurings." Harry said pointing his thumb to the forest.  
  
"What the.. I didn't see or hear anything Harry. Snap out of it!" Ron said, shaking Harry still.  
  
"B-but." Harry stammered looking at Ron and back at the forest.  
  
" 'Arry! Ron! Wat are yer two doing here?" Hagrid greeted them. "Aren't yer two s'posed to be on yer class." He said carrying barrels.  
  
"Nah! Don't have class for now." said Ron grinning. "Say Hagrid did you see a mysterious boy here, earlier this morning?"  
  
"Huh? Nope. none tha' I know of. why d'ya ask?" Hagrid asked, stacking the barrels up against his hut.  
  
"Because Harry here had seen this kid and can't stop thinking about it." Ron said jerking his head to Harry. Who was still staring at the forest.  
  
" 'Arry yer okay? No use w'rryin 'bout tha' it's just yer imag'nation." Hagrid grinned down at Harry.  
  
Harry in turn grinned back absent mindedly.  
  
"Now why don' yer two wait in here." He said pushing Harry inside the hut. "While I finish up wid the first yers."  
  
Then he pushed a plate of rock cakes then rushed out to meet his students, which were already running around.  
  
=============================================================== After a moment of silence and nursing hot tea, Ron said " okay what's the deal? What is really happening with you?  
  
After you saw this kid, you all of a sudden entered this creepy trance. You're seeing and hearing something nobody else can see or hear. Are you sure your not making this up?"  
  
"Do I look like I'm making this all up?" Harry said, grasping his head with his elbows on the table. "Look, my head is spinning. And I don't understand anything that has happened since this morning when I saw that darn kid---".  
  
"---But one thing's for sure, there something with that kid that's messing me up. I kept seeing things that other people don't see or hear thing that other people can't hear." said Harry, looking up.  
  
Peering at Ron's eyes. "The thing I saw earlier?" said Harry sighing, closing his eyes. "that kid---I saw him again, he entered the forest. After he entered I heard screaming, then something was clashing and flashing--- like someone in there was fighting with sword---then it died out---after several moments---there's this faint murmurings coming from the woods. Like the wind murmuring some kind of incantation I don't understand---"  
  
"You saw the kid again, Harry?" Ron and Harry looked at the door Hermione was standing behind the closed doors of Hagrid's hut.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"How old do you think this kid is?" Hermione asked. She seated herself beside Harry. Harry's brow furrowed, "Don't know.. Maybe around 10 or 11 years old." Harry said, rubbing his temple.  
  
"Was he wearing Hogwarts robes?" Hermione asked looking at Harry straight in the eye. " Yeah---an old one too." Harry replied warily.  
  
"Must be around 11 years old then. Maybe a first year.. And your saying you're the only one who sees him" Hermione looked at Harry. Harry nodded.  
  
Hermione looked at Ron, who was looking confused. "...then maybe... He's a ghost..."  
  
"Oh come off it 'mione!" said Ron, as they got out to meet their classmates. "There are lots of ghost in Hogwarts, how come no one there had an impact on Harry like this?"  
  
"He's right, I mean why don't Nearly Headless Nick affect me like this kid had?" said Harry, stretching his hands up in the air.  
  
"Maybe. he died a horrible death!---Oh wait Nick died a horrible death too. Maybe he was.he was not ready yet.maybe he too was murdered by You-know-who!" said Hermione, looking up at Harry for approval.  
  
Harry started towards the door and looked at Hermione like she was crazy then said, "My parents?"  
  
"Oh! Right.. Maybe he left something undone.." said Hermione, following Ron outside where the class started to gather.  
  
"Like an unfinished business?" said Ron, scratching his head.  
  
"Yeah! Maybe it's something important..." Hermione perked up after she said this.  
  
"Quiet now. I don't want the other students to hear this." said Harry, looking straight ahead.  
  
"What is little Potter doing now that he won't tell any one?"  
  
They turned around just to see Malfoy walking toward them with the rest of the Slytherin six years behind him and Pansy clutching his hand.  
  
Ron made a move toward Malfoy but Harry and Hermione held him back. "Stay out of this Malfoy, you don't want to get involved with this---unless you're willing to put you life in danger." Harry said advancing toward Malfoy.  
  
"Ooh! We're scared to death! Run for your lives!" Pug-faced Pancy shrieked out, then squeezed Malfoy's hand and leaned her head on Malfoy's shoulder.  
  
"If there's one thing I don't understand is why some guys, however a git they are, are putting up with this kind of girl."Hermione said, looking at Pansy from head to toe.  
  
".fat..with a face like a pug..all squished in the middle...what a pity.."("Ohh! Heartless and cold! Way to go!" Harry cheered.)_  
  
"Why you...you..you.." Pancy shrieked, attempting to walk towards Hermione.  
  
"Oh I forgot a voice fit for a banshee to!" said Hermione, wincing.  
  
"Arghh---Draco!" Pansy whined.  
  
Malfoy put his hand out coolly to stop Pansy from charging Hermione.  
  
Then he slowly sauntered toward Hermione running his hand through his ungelled hair. Harry and Ron immediately pointed their wands at him, but the rest of the Slytherins also drew their wand out and pointed them at Harry and Ron.  
  
Two against a big crowd, does not exactly spell out victory.  
  
"Why?" said Malfoy, stopping an inch in front of Hermione, then smiled.  
  
"Who then do you think is worthy for me?" he said, checking Hermione out from head to toe.  
  
"You wouldn't be that bad.." He reached out to touch her cheek.  
  
Hermione slapped his hand off, he chuckled. Then he tilted his head closed his eyes and kissed her.  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Hermione's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
She saw Harry and Ron mouth hang open. Malfoy's hand, holding her chin. His tongue was trying to open her mouth.  
  
He only stopped when he felt something pointed jab the side of his stomach.  
  
Malfoy backed away smiling. Hermione then said softly, "Do that again and I swear you're going to wake up in the hospital wing two months later."  
  
Malfoy ran his hands through his hair, licked his lips before he turned to walk towards his gang smiling.  
  
" Let's go Harry we have no time for this kind of people." Hermione said turning her heels and strode back to the paddock. Ron and Harry followed her not taking their wands off the Slytherins, mouths still hanging open. Malfoy then folded his arms in front of him and continued smiling.  
  
When Hermione was sure she was out of earshot, she slowly let out a shaky breath. "Damn that, Malfoy!" She muttered under her breath. She has never seen any guy that close nor kiss her. Malfoy.. kissed her..... she closed her eyes and tried to imagine it again. Before an image formed she quickly opened her eyes and shuddered. What was she thinking?  
  
Kissing Malfoy was like swallowing goblets of polyjuice potion.  
  
After Hagrid's class, Hermione quickly strode back to the castle. Harry and Ron had to jog, in order to catch her.  
  
"Look if your still upset over Draco's actions earlier.." Harry trailed off. Then Ron quickly added, "We can beat him up for you!"  
  
Hermione threw them a withering look, "There's no need for you to do that, you can't let something like that disturb you! So what, it's just a little kiss, it's no big deal! Plus if you beat him up, there's no telling what he could do to what's left of your short carrer in hogswarts, now that he's head boy. " Hermione stopped walking suddenly, Harry and Ron nearly collided with her. "Umm. listen I need to go to the library.to check something see you at the great hall." After that she dashed off leaving Harry and Ron thinking.  
  
"She could always do something to counter his decisions. It's not like they don't hold the same amout of power in their hands." Ron stated as they started to walk back to towards the castle. "I think she's still upset over what Draco did.. Want to hex him?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
"No, honestly, I think we should let Hermione deal with this." Harry said sternly.  
  
Hermione looked at the tapestry in front of her. She closed her eyes and let out a long slow sigh. Whether Draco was in there lounging about or not, she would go in and walk straight to her room whatever happens.  
  
She said so herself. It was just a small kiss; it's no big deal. Nothings ever gonna change, everything just going to be fine.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked determinedly at the tapestry and jabbed the right figures running around the moth eaten cloth. After the wall opened, she peeked her head inside the room for any signs of life.  
  
Nothing.  
  
She silently thanked the heavens above. And proceeded to enter the room. She leaned on the wall, closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath.  
  
After Ron and Harry ate. They met Hermione at the portrait hole levitating 6 giant books. ("They are the hogwarts year books. They contain pictures and profiles of every student in Hogwarts!".) ("hogwarts is a thousand years old!) ("yep! I started with the first 6 years!)  
  
Then ushered them up the stairs into the dormitory.  
  
They each got to look through 2 books but they still haven't found out anything. By the end of the night even Hermione seemed to lose hope.  
  
"Don't worry tomorrow I'll just bring another set!" Hermione said cheekily as she went up to her room. Ron and Harry just looked at each other warily.  
  
Hermione had just sat down at her desk in Professor Vector's class, when Malfoy said, "move over mudblood I don't want you to soil my books.."  
  
"Funny. You didn't think of that when you kissed me!" Hermione challenged.  
  
"Why?" Malfoy asked eyes glinting wickedly, leaning towards Hermione's face. "You want another? I must say you tasted good yesterday." He said tilting his head. Hermione flushed deep red but she wasn't going to let Malfoy beat her. not this time. She raised her hand and slapped Malfoy on his left cheek hard.  
  
Malfoy staggered backward, laughing. He leaned in again, when Professor Vector came in looking sternly at him. He sat down quietly and smiled innocently at Professor Vector.  
  
Ron worriedly looked out the window. He just got out of his class, having taken one ofe his brothers skiving snackboxes.  
  
He hasn't seen Harry since this morning. When he got of bed, he sleepily walked towards Harry's canopy. He tried to shake the lump on the bed. When he pulled the covers off, he only found pillows piled vertically atop schoolbooks.  
  
When Hermione entered the Great Hall without Harry in tow and a worried expression on her face. He stopped chewing on his toast, after they both realized that Harry was missing they quickly left the hall to search for him before classes started.  
  
But they still haven't found him.  
  
He went up the Gryffindor common room hoping to find Harry there or a simple note saying where he is.  
  
He looked past a window absent-mindedly and did a double take when he saw a black haired figure trudging slowly towards the forest. He quickly turned and ran, hoping to catch the boy before he reached the forest.  
  
A/N: as you can see.. there are already chapter titles!! Hehe!!!! Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Come on!!!! Please?????? Please give me your comments, suggestions and problems.. Well you know what I mean. 


	2. nightmares

TURNS OF TIME  
  
Disclaimer: they are not mine. Rowling owns them. believe me.hehe..  
  
A/N:  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Dreams and nightmares  
  
Harry weakly and slowly walked toward the forest. He had been up since four in the morning. He hadn't had enough sleep after he had this strange dream. He closed his eyes and turned his head up thinking about the dream.  
  
There was someone standing under the spotlight, all around the figure were darkness. As the scene zoomed in Harry realized that the person was a kid, cloaked in black and head under a black hood, when the hooded figure looked up into the light, the boy had no face.  
  
Harry staggered back a bit, and suddenly he saw the boy push out an arm under the cloak, dripping with blood, fingers clenched around tightly the small box. Then the boy opened his hands slowly as if being forced to. The box had eight sides and seemed to be about 2 inches thick, and it seems to be levitating of the boy's hand, as it did the boy let out a strangled cry and dropped dead, blood seeping out of his robes slowly coating the floor bright red. Harry then looked up and saw that the box had intricate carvings of all sorts of objects being carried away by wispy clouds. At the gaps he could make out carvings of different planets. All of it were moving slowly. Underneath the box, facing the floor was a carving of two knights with swords drawn out. At the top was a beautiful intricate carving if three waterfalls its silvery water meeting at the center of the box.  
  
The top of the box slowly opened causing a blindingly bluish white light to erupt. Harry ducked as a ball of light came hurtling his way, causing his scar to hurt so badly without warning.  
  
Harry woke up after the dream sweating, then without a backwards glance left the room and locked himself in a strange room.  
  
When he was sure that all the students were already in their class. He crept out of the room and headed toward the forest.  
  
Ron was running down the staircase when the doors opened and the loud chatter of students were heard. A herd of first years trudged up the stairs laughing, talking taking their time.  
  
Ron tried to squeeze past them but he was being swept back, he cursed inside him as the crowd slowly dragged him up.  
  
Hermione hurriedly placed her books inside her bag planning to meet up with Ron. She was already walking towards the door when she felt someone grab her hand. She looked up to see Malfoy smiling down at her wickedly. She tried to break free, yanking her hand off. but his grip were like iron. As the rest of the class and the professor spilled out of the classroom, Malfoy got his wand out and pointed it. Hermione winced expecting a spell to hit her. She heard him snigger then heard the door shut behind them. Hermione tried to reach for her wand. But Malfoy was much quicker. He grabbed Hermione's other hand and pulled her near.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Hermione said avoiding Malfoy's lips, which was dangerously near her neck. She could feel his breath tingling her skin. "Nothing."Malfoy whispered hungrily to her ear. "I just thought that I could talk to you. to know you." He said kissing her ear slightly. Hermione almost whimpered at this, she recalled how his lips felt against her soft, gentle.. Hermione shook her head and suddenly remembered Harry. Harry was nowhere to be found and knowing Harry had always been in a trance lately. It was very dangerous for him to roam the school grounds alone.  
  
Hermione then by instinct hit him in between his legs hard with her knees. Malfoy moaned dropping to his knees letting go of his grip on her wrist. She quickly grabbed her bag and dashed out the classroom.  
  
Malfoy cursed himself silently for letting Hermione hurt him. He never thought of her using her knees. He's going to get her back..somehow. He stood up wincing in pain. He was already packing his bags when he heard Peeves outside saying "Why is Hermie running down the hall? She might trip.Watch your step!!" He heard Hermione shriek then a loud sickening thud on the ground. He quickly dashed outside and saw Peeves whizzing past. He strode quickly over Hermione. It looks like Peeves pulled the carpet under her. She was knocked out. He dropped to his knees pushed her bangs away from her face and saw a big bloody lump on her head. Without any other thought, he quickly carried Hermione and dashed off towards the hospital wing.  
  
Ron exasperated pulled out his wand and shouted over the head of the heads of the miling first years. " Clear off or I'll blast you!!" A few of them gave a frightened squeak before moving out of the way. Ron quickly muttered a small thank you then dashed off past the entrance hall, through the great doors and outside into the warm sunlight. He stopped for a while then spotted Harry a good few meters away from the edge of the forest. He ran as fast as he could and toppled Harry to the ground shaking him out of his trance.  
  
Harry looked around curiously for a second then realized where he was. Ron stood up and held out his hand to help Harry up.  
  
"We better get you in now you already missed you first two classes" he said looking at Harry seriously. "You're okay, right?" Harry nodded weakly in agreement. His head was spinning around with lots of questions he couldn't understand.  
  
As Ron started to walk toward the castle, he heard the wind rustle carrying with it some kind of indistinct words.  
  
Hermione moved uneasily under Malfoy's arms.  
  
She was in a barren field. At the far end of the field stood a gloomy looking forest, lights flashing around it. Suddenly Harry appeared walking straight to the forest. She starts to run towards him, shouting his name but Harry doesn't seem to be listening. After he entered the forest and disappeared, she stopped and heard clashing of swords, She tried to run towards to forest again only to find out someone was holding her around the waist, hugging her tight. She looked up and saw Draco Malfoy holding her close. protectively. She desperately tried to break free, to go into the forest. At last, she heard a scream of agony, she stopped moving staring at the forest with shock, tears silently trickling down her face, as Malfoy continued to hold her close, whispering encouraging words to her ears.  
  
Ron led Harry straight to Flitwick's class, only to find out Hermione is nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Where's 'mione?" Harry asked. "Dunno!" Ron said dropping his bag to the floor, "first you then, Hermione! What the hell is going on?"  
  
Much later Neville came in bearing to news that all the teachers were meeting at the teacher's lounge. They gratefully returned to their dormitories, not bothering to look for Hermione thinking that she had known this earlier and was probably at the library reading.again.  
  
Hermione opens her eyes slowly, seeing someone beside the table pouring the contents of a crystal vial to a goblet. She slowly sits up, but stopped because she felt that her head was going to explode. This must be how Harry feels like when his scar hurts. She closed her eyes and clasps her head between her hands, trying to loosen the pain. Then she feels someone tap her gently at her fingers; she slowly opens her eyes only to see steely gray eyes looking at her, full of concern.  
  
"Feeling better?" Malfoy asked, peering at her intently. She nods weakly then quickly stopped when she felt another blast of pain shoot trough her head, she closed or eyes and winced. Then he heard him chuckle softly, She opened her eyes and glared at the boy beside him. "Here, Madame Pomfrey told me you should drink this." He said handing her the goblet. She peered at the contents of the goblet only to see a clear looking liquid but a lot thicker than water. She hesitated before drinking the potion. "Don't worry, no poison there." Malfoy drawled as he sat down at the edge of her bed. "Where's Madame Pomfrey?" She asked. "At a meeting with the teachers." He said looking at the ceiling, then he turned to face her, "You should really drink that."  
  
Hermione swirled the contents of the goblet before drowning it in one gulp. After that Malfoy stood up again, took the goblet from her and placed it at the table. "Drink this after an hour." He said raising another crystal vial, then stalked out of the infirmary without looking back.  
  
Hermione stared at the door silently thinking of what happened earlier. Maybe. she quickly dismissed her thoughts about Malfoy stopped , and slowly drifted back to sleep.  
  
Malfoy placed the book he was reading at the table beside the fireplace, thinking about Hermione, she couldn't be able to drink the potion in time. He sighed as he run his hands against his hair.  
  
Stupid mudblood, why does he have to be stuck with her? He bit his lips hard until he tasted blood.  
  
He suddenly remembered how her lips felt when he kissed her. He shook his head, slowly got up and started to walk toward the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey told him not to leave her side until she was back, he might as well do it.  
  
He slowly entered the infirmary. He looked at the sleeping figure at the bed. She was curled up against herself, her blanket lay forgotten at the floor, he clasped her hand around his, her hands was so cold, and she was shivering slightly.  
  
He sighed warily as he picked the blanket and gently tucked her in, as he did so, his hands brushed against her neck. He looked at her and around the room. She had fever, her skin felt hot against his.  
  
He closed eyes tried to remember what her mother did when he was sick with fever. He remembered being wrapped with layers of blanket, performs the heating charm to let him sweat his fever off and a wet towel being placed on his forehead to lessen the heat.  
  
Before he took off and got the ingredients, he used a dry towel and dried the sweat on her forehead and neck, then he gently raised her head and cradled it one of his hands as the other hand removes her ponytail and laid her hair in manner so that she wouldn't be able to sleep on it.  
  
He looked at her sleeping figure for a while, then suddenly remembered the blankets. He hastily walked towards the linen closet grabbed two more blankets. He returned to her bed and tucked her in with the two blankets, then muttered the heating charm.  
  
Hermione relaxed slightly after this. Draco stared at her, he raised his hand and gently traced her brows, then her lips. He quickly removed his hand when she moved slightly.  
  
He sat at the bed beside hers. He looked at her, thinking what has gotten in to him.  
  
Was he..attracted..to her?  
  
He shook his head vigorously trying to erase his thought he quickly got up, since he couldn't find a basin he transfigured a goblet in to a shallow basin and carried it to the restroom to fill it with water.  
  
Hermione woke up a bit later to find herself snuggled comfortably beneath layers of warm blanket, her ponytail already removed.  
  
The first person that entered her mind was Malfoy, but he wasn't the kind of person that would take care of someone willingly, besides he already left. She looked at her watch she wasn't about to drink the potion for another thirty minutes.  
  
She was about to snuggle back beneath the covers when Malfoy entered the room he placed the basin he was carrying at a table nearby, then he shrugged his robes off, rolled up the sleeves of his white polo shirt that revealed a well defined sets of arm muscle and started to walk towards her bringing the basin with him.  
  
Hermione quickly closed her eyes and pretended to sleep, she wanted to see what he was about to do. He soaked the towel wet, wrung off the excess water and gently dabbed it on her forehead. Hermione sighed and opened her eyes.  
  
Malfoy jumped back a bit, he quickly regained his composure and asked Hermione, "How do you feel?" "Still bad, but a bit better." She smiled weakly. For a fleeting second she saw him smile gratefully, but was it was quickly replaced by his usual scowl. Her heart skipped a bit, it was a shame, he looks a lot better if would smile a lot more.  
  
"Don't ever think I'm doing this for you, mudblood. I'm doing this because Pomfrey threatened to hex me." He spat out.  
  
"Thanks anyway." Hermione smiled. He quickly looked away, "well you should be." He muttered. He then grabbed his robes and walked out of the infirmary.  
  
Hermione silently cursed herself. She thought he might have scared him off with the idea of taking caring for a Gryffindor, much worse his archenemy.  
  
She was also surprised of the fact that she found his presence comforting.  
  
While earlier today she just wanted to wring his neck off.  
  
Malfoy was putting his robes on while walking briskly on the corridor towards the library to borrow some books about healing.  
  
When he sensed someone following him he stopped, grabbed his wand turned around quickly and pointed it at the person, now in front of him.  
  
Pansy held up her hand and shrieked in fright, he winced at the sound. Granger was right; she had a voice like a banshee. As he lowered his wand, Pansy flung herself towards him.  
  
She looked up at him and said "Where have you been all day?" she purred, Malfoy fought the urge to cringe.  
  
"You have been avoiding me all night yesterday. Are you thinking I'm mad at you for kissing mudblood? Don't worry I know you did that to shut her up for me" She batted her lashes. Now he fought the urge to laugh.  
  
"I've got to go to the library." He said peeling himself off her.  
  
"But." "go.. just go! .Wait in my room and.. I'll be back later.." After that Pansy shot him with a flirty kind of smile, before sauntering back to the dormitories.  
  
He watched her go, shook his head, never will he sleep with that girl. Not even in his dreams. He'll just have to make up another lie later. Right now he needs to find a potion for Hermione.  
  
"Come on Harry!! Tell me what really happened!" Ron said to Harry through the bathroom door.  
  
Harry opened the door " I told you earlier I had a dream, I woke up then I hid in a room and I don't exactly remember where it is now! I'm tired, I haven't slept a wink last night. Wake me up when Hermione gets here." Harry said climbing up to his bed.  
  
" But.Harry!" Ron bellowed "I'm tired! I'm going to sleep now!" Harry announced blocking Ron's voice with his pillow.  
  
Malfoy went back to the infirmary went straight to Hermione's bed and gently woke her up. She was still groggy when he gave her Madame Pomfrey's medicine.  
  
He wiped away her sweat and checked her temperature. He gave out a sigh of relief when he found out that it had lowered.  
  
He checked the back of her shirt, it was soaked through with sweat. He casted a spell over it to make it dry up quickly. He then proceeded to make the potion. Hermione woke up after a while, she felt that her shirt was already dry.  
  
Malfoy, she thought. "Um.Malfoy?" She asked. He turned to look at her.  
  
"Problem?" He asked.  
  
He placed a palm on her forehead, he smiled then said "Your fever's going down." She watched him collect different vials from medicine cabinet and mix up a potion.  
  
"Here.." he said helping her sit up, to drink to potion.  
  
As he helped her, Hermione looked at him.  
  
It was hard to believe that he was the same person. He looks so serious, caring and concerned.  
  
That he was the same obnoxious Draco Malfoy.  
  
When the door creaked open. Malfoy paid no attention to it.  
  
He was still busy helping Hermione.  
  
Hermione looked and saw Madame Pomfrey enter and walk towards them. She looked at the table filled with books, the empty vials, basins, towels..  
  
Madame Pomfrey smiled then said, "Well then. It looks like Mr .Malfoy did more than what I told him to do!"  
  
She turned to look at Hermione and smiled down at her touching her forehead. "How do you feel?" Madame Pomfrey asked.  
  
Malfoy took the goblet of Hermione's lips and placed it at the table and proceeded to clean the table while Hermione replied, "Much better.".  
  
Malfoy returned to her bedside and took the towels lying beside her, before he could turn back. Hermione squeezed Malfoy's hands to get his attention.  
  
He looked at her in the eye, then she mouthed, "thank you.." smiling. He smirked, turned his heel and quickly walked away.  
  
When Malfoy got out of the infirmary. He stopped a bit and leaned against the wall.  
  
He rubbed his face and shook his head vigorously then he closed his eyes thinking of what happened earlier.  
  
Had he did all that?  
  
Was that real? He lightly bumped his head again and again against the wall erasing the image slowly forming in his mind  
  
Little did he know that he was absent-mindedly rubbing the place were she had squeezed earlier.  
  
Hermione got out of the library two hours later with a strict reminder from Madame Pomfrey not to tire herself.  
  
As she entered the common room, Ron grabbed her hand and dragged her upstairs two steps at a time. When they reached the door Ron kicked it open with a loud bang causing the wizard sleeping at the nearby bed to jump up.  
  
" What the.." Harry said advancing toward Ron, fist clenched.  
  
"Hermione's already here, and you told me to wake you up when she arrived. Now can you tell me?" Ron asked, then turned to look at Hermione, "And you, why do you always have to go to the library?"  
  
"I wasn't in the library, I was at the hospital wing. Some friends you are. Didn't even look for me." She said huffily.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked yawning.  
  
"Bumped my head, had a high fever." she said.  
  
"Wait a minute.. You bumped your head? Are you walking with your eyes closed?" Ron asked laughing.  
  
"I was a victim of Peeves. Okay?"  
  
"Hah!"  
  
"Shut up, Ron." Hermione said, plopping down to Harry's bed.  
  
"Now what do you want to tell me?"  
  
"Well.. I had this strange dream." Harry proceeded to tell the two persons sitting on his bed. (The redhead's mouth slightly open.)  
  
"And after I woke up.I just got out of here, dunno why. It's like my feet were leading the way. All I know is the walls were made of stone, no windows. it was kind of small and the walls have unusual markings on it.. And I don't know where it is."  
  
"Where did you find Harry?" Hermione asked Ron.  
  
" near the Forbidden Forest. Oh and I also heard the incantations Harry was talking about! It was like an incantation whispered by the wind."  
  
Hermione got up and walked toward the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Harry asked.  
  
"to the library!" She said, she looked at the two people looking at her.  
  
"Why? Do you have any other ideas?" When no one answered she said. "Then I guess I'll go now.Oh and Ron guard Harry will you? We don't want him to wander again!"  
  
"'Mione.. I'm not a kid anymore!" Harry whined.  
  
She closed the door and walked out heading towards the library piecing the clues together. She tried connecting Harry's dream and her dream.  
  
They both had the forbidden forest in their dreams and they heard the clashing and screaming. Ron also heard the incantation.  
  
Carried by the wind.wind..trees..forest.  
  
Not much were mentioned about the forbidden forest in Hogwarts, A History.  
  
Hermione entered the library and proceeded to the back of the library, and started randomly pulling books out. She brought them all at the nearby table and started browsing.  
  
She came upon a book, which was so old, ready to fall apart. Upfront was an engraving of some sort of symbol. She placed her fingertips on top of and felt the embossed edges, when a sudden jolt of electricity surged through her. She looked at the book curiously and opened it at the first page.  
  
The text was beautifully scripted in thick parchment paper, but she could only make half of it for the other half was covered with what looked like dried blood.  
  
It read:  
  
"Flow of time ;  
  
Flow of water.  
  
Rivers of power;  
  
Surge through me."  
  
Time is known as one of the most powerful magic ever. In the past centuries, powerful wizards and witches use its power to control chain of events , people , every living thing and much more, magic itself. It was known as the ultimate power. Whoever got hold of time can do everything be it destructive or not.  
  
Time is kept at a place where life started. Where three rivers of power flow to a pool of magical energy. The honor of guarding this place is placed upon the most noble of all wizarding families the Vilgavless.  
  
Hermione peered closer hoping to make out some of the words, but with no use. She tried to peel off some of the blood soaked pages but to no avail.  
  
Hermione sighed and closed the book. She stood up and started to walk towards the shelves.  
  
She saw a gold encrusted one at the top of the shelves. She pressed herself against the shelf and stood on tip toe. But she still couldn't reach it.  
  
Then she heard someone behind her whisper, "accio" as the book whizzed out of the shelf and land straight into Malfoy's hands.  
  
Malfoy opened the book and looked at it, cocking his head from side to side as he slowly stepped towards Hermione. He closed the book and handed it to her. " Have you forgotten that you have a wand in your robes?" he said, smiling down at Hermione.  
  
"What do you want?" she said taking the book from his hands and started to browse it and at the same time starting to turn towards the table, when Malfoy gently pushed her shoulder and pinned her against the shelf.  
  
She felt the edges of the shelves against her back painfully as her nostrils were bombarded with the scent of decaying parchments.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to protest, only no sound escaped her lips, because Malfoy met hers with his.  
  
Hermione indistinctively wanted to close her eyes and drown herself in the pleasure she was feeling right now, but it felt wrong.  
  
So wrong.  
  
Somehow, something at the back of her mind tells her to push him away, bite his tongue, but she couldn't force herself to do it.  
  
She knew that if she closed her eyes, she would lose the faintest strength in her mind, and her heart will take over.  
  
She felt his tongue gently caress the inside of her mouth as his hands slowly traveled to the nape of her neck and gently push her towards him to deepen their kiss.  
  
She dropped the book and placed her hand between them and with full force tried to push him away. But she soon found out she couldn't. He had gripped the ledges of the bookshelves tightly.  
  
She turned her head to the other side. His lips left hers, but he proceeded to kiss the side of her neck.  
  
" Malfoy. please stop this.. I. I don't think."She started, but she lost all her strength, closed her eyes and let out a small whimper as he began to lick the sensitive part of her neck just behind her ears.  
  
Why was he doing this?? She felt his hands travel the length of her body and slid inside her robes and into her blouse, caressing her skin with his warm and rough hands. "Malfoy."She started as words started to form in her mind and again to be dispersed by another surge of electricity that went through her body.  
  
"Draco.." he whispered as he lifted his head and stared into her and claimed her lips again in another round of passionate kiss.  
  
His hands quickly removed her robe and started to unbutton her blouse while the other was inside cupping her breast.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes as Malfoy left her lips and began trailing kisses down her newly exposed skin.  
  
Her eyes widened in shock and fury as she saw Pansy holding a camera and clicking madly away.  
  
Hermione looked at Malfoy and grabbed a handful of his silvery blond hair. And yanked his head up and hitting him between his legs again.  
  
He yelped in surprise and opened his mouth  
  
"Damnit! What the hell??"  
  
"You have no hope Malfoy.!" She spat out. She went straight toward Pansy. And hit her in the stomach in full force.  
  
She snatch the book up and her robes from the floor beside Malfoy. "Never talk to me ever again. I'm so disgusted with you." Hermione hissed at Malfoy's ear.  
  
" Hermione I..I don't know that she here." Mlafoy said grabbing her hand. "Don't call me by my first name ever again. Hearing your voice makes me want to hurl." She said as she stormed out the library.  
  
"Aww. too bad I should have hidden myself, now I spoiled everything" Pansy whined.  
  
Malfoy got up, got his wand, muttered something that made the camera to disintegrate to ashes and pointed his wand at Pansy.  
  
"you're going to be so sorry, Obliviate!" he shouted and left Pansy's unconscious body on the floor.  
  
Hermione was shaking with anger. She couldn't believe she fell for his trap. Here she was thinking that Malfoy had changed for the better. But it wasn't till later when she learned that he's never going to change.  
  
She rubbed her lips hard with the back of her hand as if trying to erase the lingering feel of his warm soft lips on hers. She sighed heavily, never am I going to fall for him again, she swore to herself.  
  
She stopped, straightened her robes before entering the common room, the fire was crackling merrily. Casting shadows along the dark wall of the room. Nobody else was in the common room. Every body was at the great hall, eating dinner. She wasn't in the mood going down and facing the whole student body.  
  
She trudged toward the portrait hole, hoping that she could still catch her two best friends until she nearly tripped over something hard. She looked down and her eyes widened as she saw Ron immobile and lying stiffly, face down. She quickly bent down turned him over.  
  
She saw his eyes wide open as if he's trying to tell her something, she quickly performed the counter curse.  
  
"What happened?" Hermione asked helping Ron up.  
  
"Door burst open. gust of cold wind" Ron said trying to walk up the boy's dormitory. "We've got to go to Harry."  
  
When they got up, the door was locked, even the alohomora charm didn't work. After a few seconds of panicking Ron settled on kicking the door open. Once it was open, Harry's bed was empty and they found Neville rocking back and forth in the corner, shaking uncontrollably.  
  
They had Neville wrapped in a warm blanket, seated in an armchair near the fire, which was crackling merrily by now. They had asked him to relate everything that had happened earlier.  
  
"I was about to wake Harry up to ask for help in my Herbology homework. When the door suddenly burst open and the temperature dropped quickly, then I saw an odd mist enveloping Harry. He bolted up. And started to walk toward the door, then I asked him if he was okay he held his hand up and I was thrown to the wall.... I.I think I'll go up now." Neville finished walking back up, obviously still very much shaken by the incident.  
  
Hermione was about to talk to Ron when the portrait hole immediately burst open. "Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger please follow me." Gonagall greeted them.  
  
"Do you two have any idea where Mr. Potter had been earlier this evening?" Gonagall asked.  
  
The two looked at each other and back at Mcgonagall, without speaking. The professor sighed, shook her head and opened the door to the infirmary. Closing the door behind Ron and Hermione. The two were greeted by Madam Pomfrey hastily and were ushered inside a curtained area where Harry was lying.  
  
"What do you think happened?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Dunno."  
  
"What happened to you earlier anyway."  
  
"Believe it or not, I think I was cursed by a gust of cold wind." Hermione looked at Ron questioningly. "Okay. so you don't believe it"  
  
Hermione was about to open her mouth when Harry moved and unclenched his fist. Hermione scrambled up and reached to touch the beautiful ornate box Harry was holding when he suddenly spoke up, "Don't touch that.." he said. "Harry? You awake?" Ron asked tentatively, shaking his friend a little. Harry finally opened his eyes and clenched his fist again. "What is that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It's the same box I dreamt about."  
  
"Let me see"  
  
"No"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No!"  
  
Hermione finally pinched Harry's wrist, hard, and caused Harry to let go of the box, and clutch his wrist. Hermione quickly picked the box up. As soon as she touched it the room turned black. "Not again" Harry whined. "Where on earth are we?" came Ron's voice. Hermione looked around and saw a tiny hole of light, she was about to walk towards it when she noticed sounds of horses galloping towards her. She turned around just in time to see the horses carrying knights on their backs barreling towards her. Then she felt two pairs of hands reel her in just in time. Hermione looked up at the riders and saw a knight slow down, raise his sword at her direction and speed off with a blur towards what used to be a tiny hole now growing steadily larger, showing a battlefield where magic as well as blood and swords are all over. Hermione now in deep trance started to walk towards the battlefield. Harry and Ron tried to pull her back when suddenly a reddish orb of some sort surrounded her and threw them backwards before they could even touch the hem of her robe. The two boys watched in vain as the hole closed behind Hermione.  
  
After the hole closed up the room came gradually into view. Then Hermione just stepped out of nowhere, eyes flashing red and body glowing red all over.  
  
She closed her eyes, let out long sigh and dropped to her knees, unconscious.  
  
It's so dark, so cold..  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"....nowhere..."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"It doesn't matter.."  
  
"Let me out of..."Hermione began, but was cut short when she felt someone comfortingly warm and strong hug her from behind. She then realizes that she's standing there without any shred of clothing. She looks up and sees a face of a man... Long black hair, dark violet eyes, long lashes, square jaw line, olive complexion. She just stood there mesmerized by his face, unable to speak. Then, he leans down and kiss her. She closed her eyes.  
  
She never felt so good. It was like a dream. Magic.  
  
Damn that old crone, Mlafoy thought as he dragged his feet towards the hospital wing where he was spending his night scrubbing bed pans as punishment for attempting to curse a gryffindor fourth year who bumped him. he slowly pushed the door open and saw an eerily glowing red light, softly glowing inside a curtained off area. He curiously peeked in and saw Hermione enveloped in red mist floating a foot or two from the bed. Draco entered the area and touched the mist. He shivered. It was so cold, it was like plunging his hand into a bucketful of ice. After the clock stroke twelve. She slowly settled down mist, gradually vanishing.  
  
On the other side of the castle, in the gryffindor dormitories, the two boys, Harry and Ron both had bluish glowing mist hanging over them. After the grandfather clock stroke twelve the boys slowly sank back to their bed the mist slowly vanished.  
  
Then Harry moved, shifted his position. On his wrist, clearly illuminated by the strip of moonlight shining through his bedside window was a sign bearing the letters V and G.  
  
An owl fluttered past, blocking the moonlight for less then a second, but when the moonlight shone on his wrist again no trace of the symbol can be seen.  
  
It was already past 2 o'clock. And he had just finished the bedpans clean. He sighed and slumped back against the wall and stretched, trying to ease his aching arm and back muscle. Then he remembered Hermione.  
  
After Hermione settled down, he quickly check on her. Everything seems to be normal. Except that she was breathing heavily, which after a little while returned to normal.  
  
He got up, and proceeded to Hermione's bedside. He stared at her for a little while. What was happening? It's starting to mess his mind up. He longed to tell her that he hadn't had anything to do with Pansy, and kissing her. holding her in his arms was one of his happiest moments in life. And believe it or not it, in a slightly twisted way, gives him courage to face his doom filled future.  
  
He pulled in a chair beside her bed; he sat down, placed his chin on top of his hand, and stared at the figure sleeping in front of him. He knew that this was the closest he's gonna get lookin' at her.  
  
He can't believe he fell for this kind of girl, goody-two shoes. Harry Potter's sidekick..know-it all Granger..  
  
He yawned. It was getting late, he had better go now, else he wanted Potter and Weasley see him sleeping beside Hermione. He chuckled softly, picturing the faces of the two when they saw him asleep here. He slowly got up, bent forward and kissed the sleeping girl on the forehead before leaving.  
  
Hermione sensed a little tingle on her forehead, somehow she remembered Draco.  
  
"Don't think about him." the man said.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You don't fool me. I can read your mind.."  
  
"Y-you mean. Draco?"  
  
"You call him by his first name?"  
  
"...."  
  
"Don't think about him ever again... he's not worth your time.. remember the times he hurt your feelings? He won't change.."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts.he's only playing with you.."  
  
With that he leaned in and kissed her again. Hermione closed her eyes and her mind swam in pleasure, all her thoughts dispersed immediately. He slowly lifted his head and Hermione's eyes drifted open. "You're going to think of him again?" She shook her head. "Good." then he leaned in and kissed her again. He lifted her and laid her on the floor, which was surprisingly soft and warm, its like she was laid on top of a mattress, except that she couldn't see anything, the only thing she could see was the gorgeous man in front of her.  
  
She felt his gaze linger all over her body. "Funny.of all the hours you've spent here with me...I never knew that you had this kind of body.."He said tracing his finger on her bare skin. "I've been keeping you here long enough now... You're friends are getting worried.they might suspect."After he said that, Hermione opened her eyes and was nearly blinded by the light.  
  
When Hermione's eyes adjusted to the light. She saw Madam Pomfrey's face loom over her. "Oh good, you're already awake, Potter and Weasley had already dropped by. Now drink this." She handed her a vial of Red liquid. "then if you want to you can go now." With that he left her. After drinking the contents of the vial. She grabbed her robes and proceeded to the great hall. It was already near lunch time anyway.  
  
She walked down the silent corridor, when suddenly the door to her right opened. And she bumped to the person who just walked out of the room. She was about to say a colorful set of words, when the world around her started to spin and people started to walk in a fast forward manner.  
  
Hermione's head was throbbing in pain; she thought it was going to split in half. What the hell was going on? She asked herself. It was like she was inside a time warp or something.  
  
Hermione started to stand up. But she fell down again. Her body was aching all over. The pain was so intense. then like it started, it ended quickly.  
  
The pain was slowly ebbing away. She was kneeling there breathing heavily. When she felt someone help her up.  
  
" 'mione, you okay?" Lavander said  
  
"Yeah, thanks." She said, massaging her forehead. When she looked up she saw a young man, standing there with worried eyes, handing her, her book bag.  
  
"Do you fell alright, Ms.."he said, stopping.  
  
"Her name's Hermione Granger, Professor." Lavender said.  
  
Professor? Hermione looked at the man standing in front of her, long yellow hair, dark blue eyes. isn't he a bit young to be a professor? And she had this strange feeling that she had seen this man before. she looked at Lavender. She was all giggly and looking at the professor.  
  
"Ah, so you're Miss Granger.. Professor Mcgonagall already told me about you. I look forward to seeing you in my class this afternoon." he said showing a shy smile, Hermione blushed. With that he turned around and strode to the other direction.  
  
"Isn't he hot?" Lavender asked staring after the professor.  
  
"What's his name?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Professor Edward Hay."  
  
"Good name. And I presume that he teaches defense against dark arts?"  
  
"Yup! Come on tell me what do you think?"  
  
Hermione looked at the figure ahead, she looked at the girl beside her. A slow smile crept to her lips. "Kind of." she said.  
  
Lavender pouted.  
  
"Okay so I agree he's ..cute. oh and do me a favor will ya?"  
  
"Sure! Anything." Lavander said still staring at Professor Hay.  
  
"Go to Ron and Harry, tell them I'll wait for them by the lake." Hermione said.  
  
"More than willing to.." Lavi smiled and skipped off the other direction.  
  
Hermione watched her friend skip off towards the great hall.  
  
She quickly turned around, then a lightning sharp pain shot through her head. She failed her arms expecting her hand to rest on the cold hard stone wall for support, except she didn't feel it. A pair of strong hands held her steady, she looked around to see if everything was spinning again. All she saw was black. She widened her eyes, panicking. Have I gone blind? She asked herself, then she felt the person supporting her lift her up and sit her against the wall. She closed her eyes and opened them again, her vision was slowly coming back she saw Harry's loom over her.  
  
"you ok?"  
  
" Yeah ...Yeah 'm ok."  
  
She looked around and saw Lavi standing behind Ron. Leaning against the wall opposite them was Malfoy, a worried expression ran through his face. When he saw her looking at him he quickly strode off towards the other direction.  
  
Malfoy stared at the small group of friends huddling around Hermione. When Ron shifted to the left. He saw her expression change from pain so grateful when she saw Harry's face, he felt a small pang of hurt run through his chest. God knows how much he wanted to see that expression up close.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione beside him leaning against the tree trunk. She was looking at the rippling waters of the lake since she settled down, probably thinking of something pretty deep. Ron offered to go up and bring them their lunch.  
  
He wondered if she also experience that warp thingie.  
  
" 'mione? Hey." he asked gently scooting over shaking his best friend's hands a little.  
  
"Hmm?" she replied still looking at the lake. Harry opened his mouth when Hermione suddenly turned her head toward him and said,  
  
"Something's going on.. I can... can feel it.. did you experience that strange... I don't know how to call it.. but earlier I just felt that my head's 'bout to explode...then everything's starting to go fast... I really don't know what's happening.. and I kept having dreams about a guy.. I don't remember him anywhere..." She said trailing off.  
  
So she experienced it too!  
  
"Ron and I experienced that too. We thought it may be connected with this." Harry said taking the ornate box out of his robes. Hermione by instinct reached over to touch it, but thought otherwise. She wouldn't want to relive the nightmare it caused her.  
  
"Hey we got roast beef, mashed potato, pumpkin juice. Couldn't bring more though." Ron announced, the dishes trailing behind him. It gently settled down in front of him and sat down in front of the two.  
  
"Ooh, you already told her the time warp!" said Ron, as he reached over and took the box from Harry hand.  
  
"B-But. the..Why?. ack!" Hermione stuttered, and winced as Ron's hand made contact with the box.  
  
"Haha, don't worry 'Mione.. We fond out that it won't repeat the hologram when you already touched it before. but we thought if some one who hasn't touched it before touch it. it will repeat sucking us in again." explained Harry as- matter-of factly, with a smug look on his face like he came up with a life saving conclusion.  
  
"Look 'mione!" said Ron. He twisted the box he set it down on the grass and Hermione watched it as the upper half of the box with the carvings of the waterfall turn with a slight ticking sound, stop, and opened like a flower blooming except that the petals are like the rays of the sun seen in some carvings all wavy and pointed at one end.  
  
"what. the hell is that?" asked Hermione picking the sun shaped box up. The center was hollow but somehow she couldn't touch the insides of the box it's like sealed up with a glass.  
  
"That's why we brought it here to you, we thought that you might have read something about it."  
  
Hermione stood up and slowly angled the box to that it would catch the light. She was turning it, when something on the box's inside flashed. She quickly returned it to the position so that the invisible glass like surface faced the sun. then she saw it.  
  
It was the same symbol of the book, which she recently read. The book she found inside the library containing articles about the time and the Vilgavles.  
  
Draco watched as the two boys beside Hermione, run off towards the direction of the castle. Leaving the girl at lawn, staring far away.  
  
He got down from his place on the windowsill at the astronomy tower.  
  
It wouldn't hurt if he missed a single class right?  
  
Harry started down the hallway towards the charms classroom. Hermione simply refused to go with them saying she needs to rest and think things over.  
  
Things are really getting weird.  
  
"hey, ron?"  
  
"do you have this strange feeling that Hermione's hiding something from us?"  
  
"No. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Nothing its just that she seemed to recognize something inside the key."  
  
"Harry. Remember. The. Box. Is. Empty."  
  
"I know. I know. But I just can't help but feel that there's something she hasn't told us."  
  
"Harry. Hermione's a girl. There are some certain things she can't talk to us about."  
  
"No. its an entirely different matter."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Instinct?" he grinned sheepishly at his friend.  
  
"You know, Potter, you should stop relying in your instinct. It's gonna get you killed one day." said Ron, patting Harry at the back.  
  
Hermione was laying on the shadowed patch of grass near the lake with her eyes closed, taking deep breathes.  
  
'Why didn't I tell them about the book?' they were, after all, her best friends.  
  
She sighed heavily. 'why? Is there something wrong with me?'  
  
Then she felt her head being lifted by someone gently. And place it back down on something soft, she presumed that it was the person's lap.  
  
She smiled to herself, thinking maybe Harry changed his mind and skipped class. And went down to be with her. She slowly opened her eyes, and smiled. But the smile quickly vanished and her expression was replaced by shock. It obviously isn't Harry.  
  
" ' What are you doing here?? ' " she asked as she stood up to look down at the person sitting down.  
  
Draco looked bemusedly at the person looming above him. He bit his lip and shrugged, trying to suppress his grin.  
  
Hermione looked him irritably as he stood up and brushed his pants nonchalantly.  
  
He looked at the girl in front of him placidly. Saying nothing. He seemed content just looking at her flushed face.  
  
"Well? Aren't gonna say something?", asked Hermione.  
  
"What do you want me to say?" Draco asked her, cocking one eyebrow.  
  
"I thought.. I.. Aaargh!!!" she pulled her hair in exasperation.  
  
"You. Are. Not. Supposed. To. Talk. To. Me. Ever. Again." She said through gritted teeth, leaning forward, looking at Malfoy straight in the eye.  
  
He just smiled, said nothing and ran his hands through his hair. He leaned against the tree trunk and look at the furious girl in front of him.  
  
"say something!" she said, hitting his head, hoping to get some reaction out of him.  
  
If he was trying out this new way to annoy her, it sure works like a charm. It seemed that all he's gonna do is stand there with a silly smile slapped across his face.  
  
"ferret say something!" she said shaking him. Hoping he'll say something about her dirty blood staining his robes.  
  
Nothing.  
  
She was about to slap him, hoping that with this he'll say something. If this didn't work, she'll just have to hex him.  
  
But Draco grabbed her hand just in time before it reached his face.  
  
"I knew it! You were bound to do or say something! I was just about to hex you." She said triumphantly.  
  
She smiled at the boy in front of him and tried to yank her hand off. But she just pulled her towards him causing her body to slam against his. She hit her head against his chin hard.  
  
" Ow, ow, ow.." She said rubbing her hand over her head.  
  
"Sorry. Did I hurt you?" He asked gingerly touching the part of her head where she was hurt.  
  
"Nah it's ok." She said waving his hand off. Draco just smiled down at her.  
  
He surprised her by grabbing her and hugging her tightly.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened slightly and a small smile gently played across her lips when she felt him bury his head in her hair.  
  
"You have no idea how much I've dreamed about this day. When I can wrap my arms around you and ..." Draco trailed off.  
  
Hermione was touched, she never knew that Dracohad a soft side. She tentatively placed her hands at his back, she could feel him tense slightly and then relax.  
  
She could stay like this forever.  
  
Wait.  
  
What if he's pulling another prank, and Pansy's just hiding behind one of those trees?  
  
You're being paranoid! She scolded herself. But this was Draco we're talking about. She couldn't take any chances.  
  
She started to pull away.  
  
Draco hugged her tighter still, "Why do you keep pushing me away?" his voice muffled.  
  
"It's just that."said Hermione, managing to put her hand between them and push him away. But his hands were clasped firmly behind her, not letting her go, thus creating a small space so they were facing each other, their face inches apart.  
  
"You don't trust me?" asked Draco, looking at her straight in the eye, as if searching for something.  
  
Hermione had to look away; she felt that if she looked in his eyes any longer she would burst into flames.  
  
Damn.  
  
"Look, just give me another chance. I promise." his voice shaky, he was trying very hard to control his emotions.  
  
Hermione didn't answer. She kept her head down and was muttering "he's a jerk, he's a jerk, he's a jerk" over and over again, trying to zone out his voice.  
  
He looked at Hermione, waiting for her to finish her mantra.  
  
When Hermione realized that Draco was not talking anymore. She stopped and raised her head. A small smile was playing on his lips. "You finished?" asked Draco.  
  
Hermione shook her head. She had to stop looking at those lips. She looked up and her eyes were caught inside those silver orbs. Hermione shook her eyes yet again, "Damn!" she muttered under her breath.  
  
She looked down at the patch of grass beside her foot and decided to continue her mantra. She heard him chuckle slightly.  
  
"This girl is strong!" thought Draco, amused. "That, isn't going to make me let go!" he sang out.  
  
Hermione's head snapped back and looked at him. "Why don't you just let me go?" she whispered threateningly.  
  
"Coz I don't want to."  
  
"Let go!" said Hermione exasperatedly. She put her hands behind her and tried to pry his hands loose." Draco only laughed.  
  
"Draco, come on!" said Hermione, her voice quivering. She would never let him see her cry. He laughed, adjusting his hands so that his grip was stronger.  
  
"You git!" shouted Hermione, "You think I'm just playing around? Y-you think that you could treat people like dolls? Only to let go if you want to?" She could feel tears collecting in her eyes and felt one trickle down her cheeks.  
  
"No no. I didn't mean to hurt you. Don't cry!" said Draco panic in his voice.  
  
"Then let go!"  
  
Draco looked at her, hesitated, then leaned forward and kissed her softly on her forehead. Her eyes widened in surprise, her arms slumped back down to her sides. Did he just do that?  
  
Draco put his hand her chin, slowly leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Softly at first, then more urgently. Damn! I've got to stop him. She lightly started to hit him, but he gave no reaction and continued to kiss her. Hermione finally gave in, loving the way his lips felt against hers.  
  
Harry bit of the other end of the candy and his nosebleed stopped immediately. He smiled to himself, his winnings had really paid off. The twins inventions were really great, and every galleon was worth it.  
  
He reached into his pocket, and got out a silver locket with a lion engraved on it.  
  
Hermione's going to love this. He smiled to himself as he imagined her reaction when he presented this to her.  
  
He had been working on this locket for a few days now, after Flitwick taught them the engraving charm.  
  
Ron had been pestering him about it every night whenever he saw him working on it. Asking him to whom he's going to give it to, why he was doing it.  
  
Now that he thought about it, he really didn't know. He just liked the idea of doing something during his free time, instead of staring at the flickering fire in the common room, and he liked the idea of doing something with passion and giving it to somebody, especially to Hermione.  
  
He skipped down the stone steps and walked briskly towards the lake. He stopped short in his track when he saw Hermione and Malfoy kissing.  
  
"MALFOY!" Harry bellowed running towards Draco, fist clenched and still clutching the locket.  
  
Draco pulled away and pushed a panting Hermione behind. His hand was creeping towards his wand as Harry sank his fist into Draco's stomach.  
  
Draco doubled over, Wheezing. He wasn't expecting it to be that hard. "Damn you!" wheezed Draco, looking up at Harry who was shaking with anger.  
  
"Why don't you mind your own business!" Draco spat out.  
  
Hermione stood in shock staring at the space between the two men in front of her. She looked over at Harry then at Draco. She did a double take at Draco and hurried over him and helped him.  
  
Harry looked at the two person in front of him. One his bestfriend, the girl he cared about most after Cho had gone...and the other, his arch nemesis for nearly 7 years.  
  
He looked at his clenched fist and slowly opened it, letting the locket drop to the ground. Before running towards the castle.  
  
Hermione stared after Harry as he ran towards the castle. Her eyes raked back towards then ground where Harry dropped a piece of silver. She looked at Draco, whose head, she was cradling on her lap.  
  
What had just happened? Why had she ran to Draco?  
  
It was wrong... she knew perfectly well that she was falling slowly and painfully for Malfoy... She couldn't help it..yet she knew it was wrong...so wrong...  
  
Draco looked at her questioningly. Then he looked over to the place where Harry was just standing a minute ago, and saw something gleaming.  
  
He was about to reach for it. When he felt Hermione lift his head, place it on the ground and picked the locket off the ground. She stared at it for a moment, before breaking into a run trying to catch up to Harry.  
  
Draco slowly stood up, he leaned against the tree. And stared after the two retreating figure. For a minute, he thought, that for the first time, he won.  
  
He watched desperately as Harry stopped and Hermione flung her arms hugging Harry from behind.  
  
He turned around and limped towards the other direction, he was not sure he wanted to know what was going to happening next.  
  
"Harry! Harry! Wait!..." Hermione cried, tears streaming freely down her cheeks. The boy in front of her stopped.  
  
"Don't leave me..." She whispered as she hugged her best friend from behind. "I'm sorry..."  
  
She heard Harry let out a shaky breath. "Normally I wouldn't give people a chance to explain..." said Harry, he turned around and was obviously forcing a weak smile." But since you're...different... I'm going to give a chance..."  
  
Hermione looked up into his eyes, she could tell that he was hurt.  
  
She felt so guilty.  
  
Here she is, doing something rotten, and Harry is standing there, ready to forgive every single mistake she committed.  
  
She reached up and touched Harry's face with her palm. Tears were flowing freely down again; she couldn't help it. Why couldn't Harry just bawl at her or slap her?  
  
Harry alarmed, reached into his robe and pulled out a hanky, gently dabbing it at Hermione's tear stained cheek.  
  
Hermione hugged Harry tightly, buried her face on his chest and continued to sob softly. Harry rubbed his hands up and down her back.  
  
"I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me.." she sobbed.  
  
"It's ok, I know the git forced you." At this, fresh tears flowed again staining his black robes.  
  
She knew it wasn't entirely Draco's fault. She gave in herself. She loved his warmth, his touch.. all of him.  
  
And she needed to forget about him.  
  
"It's alright. he's never going to bother you ever again.not until I'm around.ok?" Harry lifted her head, smiled and brushed away the stray strands of hair sticking to her face.  
  
Hermione nodded. "Thanks for the locket!" she said, showing the locket to Harry. He took it from her hands, opened the clasp, asked Hermione to bend and closed the clasp around her neck.  
  
Hermione looked at it. Awed. It was beautiful.  
  
She looked up and Harry lightly brushed his lips on her forehead before taking her hand and leading her back towards the castle.  
  
Hermione tumbled to the floor. Her hair hung messily in front of her  
face. She slowly reached up a hand and gingerly touched her cheek.  
  
She snapped her head back and looked icily at the man standing in  
front her.  
  
"Damn you!" she shouted. Fuming with anger.  
  
"No.it's damn you!" hissed the man. He strode towards her, knelt and  
grabbed her hair at the back of her head, making her look up at his  
gorgeous face.  
  
Hermione spat at his face. She looked at him furiously, silently  
challenging him.  
  
He laughed coldly. He grabbed her chin painfully. He stared in to her  
eyes and said in low voice. "I told you never to go to him. And what  
did you do? you kiss him. Not only that you also love him. How many  
times have I told you he's useless."  
  
"Who are you in my life to tell me if I'm doing something wrong?"  
whispered Hermione.  
  
"You're right. I'm no one. But you know what? You can't do anything.  
I'm with you whenever you close her pretty.little.eyes." he said,  
tracing Hermione's eyebrow with his finger.  
  
"You're just a figment of my imagination. I can get rid of you anytime  
I want to." said Hermione, seething.  
  
He laughed a cold high pitched laugh. "I dare you to try it. I won't  
be that easy. Now come on, you don't need to be afraid."  
  
He leaned in and tried to kiss her. Hermione struggled and slapped him  
across his face. Hard. He stopped, rubbed his cheek. He smirked.  
  
He tried again. Hermione was already screaming, hitting him  
everywhere. "I told you to stop!"he roared, punching her hard in her  
stomach.  
  
She keeled over, gasping, clutching her stomach. He grabbed her two  
hands by their wrist and placed them above her head. He pinned her  
legs down to the floor painfully with his knees.  
  
She winced, disgusted. She felt him lick her skin just below her neck. She let out  
  
an agonizing scream, trying to erase the tingling sensation his tongue  
left on her skin. While he held her two hands up above her head with  
one hand the other was vigorously massaging her breast. Tears silently  
trickled down her cheeks. She bit her lip, trying to surpass the pain  
she's feeling.  
  
What's happening? This is just a dream.  
  
A nightmare.  
  
Nothing more.  
  
Nothing less.....  
  
Her body arched painfully when she felt him enter her. She felt like  
he was tearing away her very soul. She let out a painful scream. Her  
nails were biting hard into her skin inside her hand. As unbearable  
pain shot through her body over and over again.  
  
She trashed her head from side to side sobbing uncontrollably.  
Thinking of her friends. Harry will come to her aid. He will rescue  
her.  
  
Draco will.  
  
"Aargh!" he exploded as he pulled out of her.  
  
She slumped back to the ground. Exhausted. Body aching all over.  
She continued to sob silently.  
  
This is just a nightmare. It wall all be over soon.  
  
Draco. where are you?  
  
She leaned her head to the side and saw a blinding white light.  
  
She was saved. Draco had come to save her.  
  
A/N see that wittle button over there? Yes? Yup? Now move your pointer over there and click it.. Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. denial

TURNS OF TIME  
  
Disclaimer: in case I need to remind you again... I am no Rowling. I'm just an obsessed fan who has nothing to do in her free time.  
  
A/N:  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Denial  
  
"Hermione! You're dreaming, wake up!" said Harry shaking her slightly.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes. And saw Harry sitting at her bed. \ Hermione sat up. She winced in pain. She looked at her wrist, where she was sure she'd find black and blue bruises. She gingerly touched her skin and winced as pain shot through her.  
  
Great invisible bruises. Damn. Tears were again falling freely from her eyes. She was sobbing uncontrollably again. Harry scooted over, hugging her, patting her back.  
  
"Why is he here? where's Draco?" she thought.  
  
Draco leaned in the door connecting her room and the bathroom they shared.  
  
He woke up when he heard Hermione in the other room thrashing wildly on her bed, shouting. But as usual Harry "the golden boy" Potter got in first. He kept wondering how Harry knew the correct figures of the tapestry. Idiot, of course Hermione gave them to him.  
  
"There..there... its alright now.... I'm here...." he heard Harry whisper,  
  
Maybe He was right.  
  
Maybe Draco was only playing with her.  
  
She looked at Harry as he picked up all the pillows she had thrown to the floor from the brim of her glass.  
  
He looked at the bathroom door. Was Draco already awake?  
  
Stop. She needed to stop thinking about him.  
  
She gulped the last of the water and set it down. Harry sat beside her again. cupped her chin in his fingers. He surveyed her closely and brushed away the tears on her cheeks.  
  
"Feelin' better?" asked Harry.  
  
Hermione nodded silently. She and Harry had been friends for almost seven years. He had always been there for her, for every little problem. She also knows that he won't let her down what ever happens. He'll take care of her and love her, if only she'd let him.  
  
The man in her dreams is right.(a/n: ironic isn't it? Man of her dreams, man in her dreams... get it?... hehe....... Ok maybe not)  
  
Draco didn't deserve her.  
  
Or maybe it was the other way around.  
  
She looked at Harry. Harry would love her more than Draco would. There was no use chasing after a man who just isn't right for her. And who might be just playing with her.  
  
She leaned forward and kissed Harry quickly on the lips. She hugged him tightly when she saw his expression. Eyes wide and mouth hanging open.  
  
"Thank you for always being there for me. I love you." She whispered. 'at least I'll try to.' She added to herself silently and hastily erased the little voice saying "user" over and over again accompanied with Draco's face.  
  
Draco closed the bathroom door silently and walked numbly to the other door connecting his room and the bathroom.  
  
What had just happened? He started asking himself. He willed himself to think that it was all a joke. A big bad joke, and Hermione and Harry were just rehearsing a line.  
  
He couldn't admit that he had just lost another battle to Potter.  
  
He was so sure that she had the same feeling for him. But it turns out that he was wrong. Who could blame her? Potter was always there for her. While he spent the past years taunting her and playing tricks.  
  
But nothing was ever too late. He stood up and began pacing the room. Let Potter have his fun. He was going to stop at nothing. He would have the last laugh.  
  
He would get her, whatever it may take.  
  
Draco tossed and turned. He grabbed the pillow and jammed it to his face silencing the sound the head girl and her best friend are making together. It wasn't really loud, just a couple of whispers and giggles every now and then.  
  
It's already past midnight and Potter still hasn't left Granger's room.  
  
It was already bad enough knowing that Hermione chose Potter over him or seeing the two walk to classes hand in hand.  
  
But trying to sleep, knowing that Potter is in the adjacent room. Doing God- knows-what? It was torture.  
  
He took the pillow off his face tentatively. Straining his ears, trying to hear any sound from the other room.  
  
A couple of whispers. Giggling. Then a door slamming close.  
  
Draco stood up and silently walked towards the door, towards their common room. He opened it slowly and stole a quick peek. He saw Harry get out of Hermione's room and proceed to go out of the common room. He closed the door carefully. He went back to bed and lay there stiffly. Then he heard Hermione, go in the bathroom.  
  
Sleep Draco, sleep. He said to himself. You don't want to dose off tomorrow while in class, right?  
  
He flipped over and drew his blanket over his head and burying it in a sea of pillows.  
  
Hermione leaned on the sink. She looked up at the mirror above it. She opened the tap and splashed some water to her face, erasing any trace of sleepiness. She groped for the towel and dried her face off.  
  
Harry had just left; they had a great time just goofing off. She wondered what Malfoy might be thinking all the time Harry was inside her room.  
  
Harry was a great guy and all. But the chemistry just isn't there. He was like a big brother.  
  
But if Harry's just a big brother for her and she doesn't even have that kind of feelings for him... why did she tell him 'I love you'?  
  
Then she heard the bed from the other room creak. She walked towards the door and opened it a little. She poked her head inside the room.  
  
She saw Draco's figure covered with blankets and pillows. He was tossing and turning. Clearly he wasn't asleep yet.  
  
She was about to close the door when Draco suddenly sat up.  
  
I am so dead. She thought.  
  
"What are you doing?" Draco asked Hermione. She said nothing and quickly pulled her head back. She quickly closed the door. Draco heard her go into her room.  
  
Draco grinned. She was looking at him. She thought he was already asleep. He jumped up from his bed and strode toward the bathroom door. He opened it and briskly walked toward the door to her room.  
  
She was already underneath the covers. He sat down at Hermione's bed. She didn't move an inch. He tried to pull back the covers but she held it tightly. He climbed up to her bed and started to jump up and down.  
  
That ought to budge her.  
  
"Come on. I know you're not asleep. I just saw your head in my room." He said.  
  
She sat up. "You were dreaming, go back to sleep." She spat out. Then plopped down pulling the covers over head again.  
  
He laughed. He pulled the covers forcefully and climbed up the bed and snuggled beside her.  
  
"What to hell do you think you're doing?" She hissed at him.  
  
"I couldn't sleep." He said plainly and grabbed the pillow under her head, he placed under his head and closed his eyes.  
  
Hermione grabbed the extra pillow, placed it under her head and clutched it tightly in case he chose to grab it again. It turns out he didn't.  
  
"I hope this is ok with you. I can't sleep without hugging anything...since there aren't any pillow left." He said huskily. Hermione could feel his breath graze her skin. She tensed a little bit as he slowly placed his arms around her. He hugged her tightly then slowly relaxed. She could feel him bury his face into her hair.  
  
Draco smiled to himself as he felt Hermione relax and snuggle closer to him.  
  
He had her now.  
  
Nothing else mattered.  
  
A/N: guys. Give me some pointers I think my brain is leaving me!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wah!!!!!! 


	4. total control

**Turns of Time  
  
Disclaimer: **Stop!!! Don't sue!!! I merely do this because I've got nothing to do with my life. J.K. owns the series...  
  
**Chapter 4  
  
Total control

* * *

**  
Draco opened his eyes and found Hermione, already dressed up in her school uniform. She was sitting at the bed and looking at him with a small smile playing on her lips.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" She asked. Draco nodded sleepily and hugged the covers tighter as he closed his eyes again.  
  
"I'll leave you here." She said, walking towards the door. She was about to turn the door when things started going hazy and spinning around fast.  
  
Draco jerked awake as he sensed something wrong. He turned around and ran towards Hermione just in time to catch her fall. He quickly brought her to her bed. She was shivering slightly and her lips were turning blue. After a few agonizing minutes color seemed to be returning to her cheeks.

* * *

_Slap!  
  
The sound echoed through the darkness.  
  
He yanked her hair down, causing her to look up, meeting his cold stare.  
  
Once again she was in his lair.  
  
"Over and over again I told you... not to fall for him. I granted you nights of peace, without me invading your dreams. And this is what I get in return?"  
  
"STOP IT!"  
  
"Oh, I won't... you might ruin everything."  
  
He threw her down hard; her head hitting the ground.  
  
Once again she was in total darkness.

* * *

_  
Draco placed the cup carefully on her lips.  
  
Hermione moved her head to the other side refusing to take a drink.  
  
Draco watched as she silently moved towards the windows, trailing her slender fingers across the glass.  
  
"Do you love me?" She said looking at Draco's reflection at the window.  
  
"I think you know the answer."  
  
"Then I need you to get out."  
  
Strong winds began to rattle the windows in front of her.  
  
"W-What?"  
  
"Get Out!"  
  
With that, she turned around, the windows opened, the glass shattered. The curtains bellowed around her. Strong gusts of cold wind entered the room, forcing Draco towards the door, which also burst, open when Draco neared it.  
  
She looked at the glass figurines. It rose up on the air and flew towards Draco. He ducked just in time to avoid it, causing them to crash towards the wall. Seeing that the figurines have missed its target, she looked at the books and aimed them towards him. He caught them in time and threw them on the floor.  
  
Her eyes were gleaming like fire, red light shone around her.  
  
That is not Hermione.  
  
He looked and saw that she was gone from where she stood in front of the window. He looked up and saw her hovering above him. The wind got stronger throwing him off balance and out of the room.  
  
When he got up to his feet he readied himself to go back in. Determined to find out what's happening, but the door closed in front of him.

* * *

Harry looked around the great hall looking for Hermione. Breakfast was about to be over but she still hasn't come down.  
  
Ron looked at him and said, "Don't you worry about her. She might be doing some head girl duties."  
  
"Or maybe I just woke up late." Hermione interjected. Sitting down beside Harry.  
  
She smiled at Ron and turned to Harry, who was about to say something. She silenced him and said, "Harry, I really appreciate you worrying about me." And with that she kissed him, smack on the lips.

* * *

_She watched horrified.  
  
The scene was unfurling before her like a projector movie. She watched herself walk through the giant doors of the great hall, sauntered over to Harry and kissed him.  
  
"That is not me!" she shrieked. Her voice resounding through the darkness.  
  
A cold chuckle.  
  
Her head whipped around. Meeting his cold violet eyes.  
  
"Did you enjoy the show?" he asked.  
  
"You-you ... bastard! I demand you to let me go!" she shouted.  
  
She stood up and lunged towards him, punching him hard across his face.  
  
His head whipped back and staggered backward. Shaking his head, he wiped his blood from the corner of his mouth.  
  
"That the best you can do?" he said, advancing towards Hermione. She instinctively started to take tentative steps backwards.  
  
"your mine now."  
  
"no..."  
  
"and I'm slowly taking over your life."  
  
"I won't let you." She clenched her fist and prepared to punch him again.  
  
Her fist shot out, but he was quicker, he leaned sideways and punched her hard across her bare stomach.  
  
She bent over. Gasping for breath. Clutching her stomach.  
  
"Help... please... someone" she thought as he pushed her towards the floor. She tried to lift her arms, but it seems that her strength may have already abandoned her.  
  
He was standing over her, his eyes roaming over her body. She wanted to run away. To punch him, kick him; but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She was still gasping for breath from the punch that she had taken from him earlier.  
  
She watched helplessly as he knelt down and started roaming his hands all over her body.  
  
"No." she pleaded. Trying to inch her way away from his hands.  
  
He grinned devilishly as he dived into her. Eliciting a loud scream, a combination of pain, agony and defeat.  
  
Somebody... anybody...help me...  
  
He rocked against her violently. Not caring if he was hurting her.  
  
She screamed as another round of pain surged through her body, paralyzing her. Tears silently rolled down her pale cheeks as she closed her eyes willing herself to block out the pain.

* * *

_The fire crackled merrily. Occasionally, shooting out sparks.  
  
Draco stared at it intently.  
  
He was sitting on the floor, right in front of the fireplace.  
  
His eyes are beginning to water; he blinked several times before staring at it again.  
  
Finally, he heard someone enter the room slowly. He slowly rubbed his hands across his face before getting up and facing her.  
  
"Where have you been?" he asked.  
  
She looked at him closely before walking towards her room.  
  
He strode toward her door and leaned on it, barring her entrance.  
  
"I have no intention of telling you my every move inside this school." She said looking at him straight in the eye.  
  
For some reason, her eyes were cold, hinted with a bit of red.  
  
"Why did you do that?" he asked calmly.  
  
"What?  
  
"Why did you kiss Potter?" he asked silently, staring hard on the floor.  
  
"Oh! So you saw? You understand the meaning of that don't you?"  
  
"What about this morning?"  
  
"You wouldn't get out of the room. I had to do something." She said nonchalantly.  
  
She walked up to him and pressed her body against his. Draco could smell her scent. He tilted his head sideways, avoiding her stare. He didn't dare move a muscle, or much more breathe. He felt her lean towards his ears and slowly brush her lips on the tips.  
  
"Tell me did it hurt? You, seeing me kiss Harry in public?" She whispered.  
  
Draco quickly pushed her aside and walked into his room.  
  
Closing the door behind him, he could her laughing coldly in the other room. He slowly let out a long shaky breath. He leaned his forehead against the wall beside the door. He began hitting the wall hard, pouring his pain and frustration in every punch.

* * *

A drop of dark liquid fell on the mirror like surface of the water. Causing tiny ripples, shattering it's calmness. The sound the droplet made echoed through the cavernous walls of the cave.  
  
Another drop... the sound seemed to vibrate against the cold stone walls.  
  
The liquid started to infect the clear water of the lake.  
  
The dark liquid seemed to eat away the water, contaminating it ever so slowly. Changing the water from crystal clear to pale red, later turning to dark red.  
  
A strip of moonlight entered the cave. It fell upon the now bloody water. The cave seemed to glow red from the water's reflection.  
  
The water began to stir madly. It's as if something wanted to rise up from bottom. This continued on for a few seconds. Before calming again.  
  
The blood began to fade. From dark red to pale red, until it disappeared completely, Leaving the water back to its original form, clean and clear, not a single trace of red can be found.  
  
The lake returning to its earlier state, mirror like, calm...

* * *

The door opened slowly.  
  
Moonlight poured through the nearby window. The entire dormitory was pitch black; the only thing that has light on it was the floor and the drapes of the bed beside the window which was blowing slightly because of the wind.  
  
A pair of feet began to walk. Blood and water dripped from the hem of its robe. It slowly made its way towards the bed.  
  
Through the gap of the drapes, a boy can be seen sleeping soundly inside. The intruder's hand, which was also covered blood, reached over to grip the sleeping figure's arm.

* * *

Harry was sleeping soundly.  
  
He was dreaming that he was high above the ocean riding his Firebolt. He was following the snitch. He grasped the broom handle with one hand. The other was stretched out. He could feel the snitch graze his fingertips.  
  
Come on, little bit more. He urged his broom.  
  
Then suddenly out of nowhere. A cold and clammy hand gripped his arm. He looked around and found a hooded dementor beside him.  
  
It's rotten hand grasping his arm.  
  
It pulled him down.  
  
Harry woke up; he was breathing quickly, eyes still closed. It was a dream, he told himself.  
  
He was ready to go back to sleep again. When he became aware of the slight pressure building up on his arm. Something wet was dripping on his face.  
  
He opened his eyes and found himself staring into dull and lifeless ones. The figure was standing beside his bed. It's hair was wet and blood ran down from his head and eyes. He looked over to his arm. The figure was gripping it tightly. He yanked his hand hard out of it's grip until he got it free and fell down to the floor on the other side of the bed. When he peered over the bed after a while the figure was already gone.  
  
He looked over at his arm; blood was smeared over it. He shakily raised a hand to touch his face. When he drew his hand back thick dark red blood covered it.

* * *

Ron was sitting on his bed staring, open mouthed, at his best friend.  
  
The right side of Harry's face was covered with blood. He was sitting there staring at his hands, which were smeared with blood.  
  
"What in the name of Merlin happened?" asked Ron, finally getting his voice back.  
  
Harry turned and stared at him, he opened his mouth to speak but words failed him. He couldn't explain it either.

* * *

She was walking towards him.  
  
Tears were rolling down her cheeks..  
  
She silently walked towards him kneeling at his bedside.  
  
Her eyes were closed.  
  
She was saying things he couldn't comprehend. She was opening her mouth but no voice came out.  
  
Before going, she placed a small piece of parchment on his palm, with writing on it.  
  
He tried to get up, but it seems that there's something heavy on top of him.  
  
Draco opened his eyes. The sun's rays were playing on the stone walls and floors of the room.  
  
It was a dream...  
  
Why was she crying?  
  
It was no use climbing back to sleep, the sun had already reached his eyes.  
  
He stood up and stretched and padded slowly towards the bathroom.  
  
A piece of parchment lay forgotten on the floor.

* * *

Winky entered the headboy's bedroom with a faint pop.  
  
Dobby doesn't want to do the job because the headboy is one of his former masters. (The others are busy preparing for breakfast.)  
  
Dobby is a bad elf; if Dobby doesn't want to do the job, Winky sure will.  
  
Winky is a good elf.  
  
She started with the bed sheets. Eyeing it carefully, she raised her knobbly hands and made a motion of shaking it in the air. The grass colored cotton bed cover rose in the air and began flapping itself clean, while the white bed sheet underneath it stretched out, flattening out the creases the headboy made. The bed cover slowly fell on top of it perfectly. The pillows magically fluffed themselves up.  
  
Winky hurried over to the other side of the bed. Picking up pieces of clothing and trash along the way.  
  
She came across one un-crumpled piece of parchment. She opened it there were some scribbles inside. Maybe it was important. She flew it towards the piles of book on top of the dresser.  
  
He'll find it there. She thought.  
  
She surveyed the room once more. Satisfied with her work, she quietly popped out of the room.

* * *

Draco came out of the bathroom, dripping wet. A towel hung loosely on his hips. His long hair was plastered across his forehead and big fat beads of water were glistening on his skin.  
  
He was rinsing his hair when he heard noises in the other room. Thinking that Granger had already woken up. He quickly rinsed off and got out of the bathroom without drying himself.  
  
Sighing, he slowly padded towards his bed.  
  
His bed was already made. He climbed up it and sat cross-legged on the center, crumpling it yet again.  
  
The house elves love to work anyway.  
  
He was rubbing the towel on his head, drying his hair, when he heard the shower open.  
  
He froze. He listened carefully at the sound of the water pouring out.  
  
He imagined her; head tilted upwards receiving the water full force on her face.  
  
Soapy water slowly washing down the curve of her back.  
  
Soap suds running down her long legs.  
  
He remembered the feel of her bare skin against his.  
  
He imagined himself inside, standing behind her. His hands were roaming her body, touching every inch of her skin he could reach.  
  
Her eyes were closed, her head was resting on his shoulder.  
  
Stop!  
  
He threw the towel to the floor and jumped up the bed.  
  
He should stop thinking about those kind of things.  
  
He hurriedly got dressed and walked to the dresser to pick up his books.  
  
He needed to go talk to his Arithmancy teacher, Professor Vector, and discuss with him his need to transfer seat. He would seat anywhere but near her.  
  
"What's this?" he mumbled. He snatched the folded piece of parchment up and started to open it when he heard her bathroom door slam shut.  
  
He head jerked up and tucked the paper inside a book. Thinking that he'd read it later.

* * *

Hermione sat down. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked really tired and had huge eyebags under her eyes. She grabbed the lipstick in front of her. Opening it, she looked at it closely before capping it and throwing it on the table. She sighed and walked towards her closet.  
  
She made a deal with him. She could be in charge of her own body, but will have no contact with Draco. And if she did, he would do something more drastic than before. She agreed, but pleaded to have a single chance to talk to him.  
  
Anything will be better than staying in a dark room watching someone wreck your life.

* * *

It was still a little bit early, when she entered the Arithmancy classroom. The room was empty except for the professor and a single student, whose head was under the table.  
  
As she walked toward her regular seat, she couldn't help but to think that she will be sitting next to Malfoy.  
  
He'll never talk to her anyway. After all that happened, she would be surprised if he even acknowledged her presence. She sat on her chair sadly, looking at the empty seat beside her.  
  
"Miss Granger." Hermione looked up and saw Professor Vector motioning for her to come over.  
  
"You will be please to know that you won't be needing to share your seat with Mr. Malfoy." said the Professor, looking at her smiling.  
  
Hermione was dumbstruck. She looked over her shoulder. Students had already started to enter the classroom, but she had caught a glimpse of his face over at the far left end of the room. She turned her attention back to the professor, who was looking at her happily.  
  
"W-why?" She asked, her voice cracking.  
  
"Early this morn, Mr. Malfoy came to my office and had kindly requested for a transfer. He said --"  
  
Did he really? She asked herself. Did he hate her that much? Something inside her chest was hurting horribly.  
  
She looked over her shoulder again and saw him looking at her. He quickly looked away and started bringing out his books and parchment.  
  
"-I thought you'd be pleased with the arrangement yourself, so I gladly gave him the permission." finished the Professor.  
  
Hermione looked at the floor, She felt as though a large bucket of ice was poured over her head.

* * *

Draco watched her as she went back to her seat.  
  
It had to be made.  
  
He could never risk his pride or possibly his heart be trampled again. He would stay as faraway from her as possible; he would wake up earlier than usual and retire late in the night. He would only speak to her during meetings with the prefects or teachers.  
  
He had to do this; it was, after all, for his own good.

* * *

Everybody was going out already, except for him. He was slowly putting his books back into his bag. She stood up.  
  
"Ms. Granger, you seem a little bit out of it today." said Professor Vector.  
  
Hermione turned her head around quickly. She felt a sharp pain run from her neck to the back of her head. She winced. Her temple was throbbing.  
  
It was quite true, she spent more than half of the class looking over her shoulder; watching him forlornly.  
  
"I'm okay professor." she said forcing a smile. She turned around, to grab her book bag but her eyes were quickly scanning the room for him. She saw his robes outside the door; he was leaving. Her hands missed her table by several inches. Upsetting her balance.  
  
"If you have a problem, feel free to talk to me. I--"  
  
"Yea-yes. Professor." she said hurriedly, swinging her book bag over her shoulders.  
  
The professor looked at her worriedly.  
  
She didn't have time for this. She thought impatiently, so what if she didn't understand half of the lesson.  
  
"I'm fine, professor. But I really have to go." with that she hurriedly ran out of the classroom.  
  
She looked left, down the corridor and found it the deserted. She heard a rustle of clothes and looked right. She saw the hem of his robes swish out of sight.  
  
She hurriedly ran towards him. She found him kneeling at the center of the corridor tying his shoes.  
  
"Malfoy." She called out.  
  
He straightened up and slowly turned his head to her direction. His eyes met her for a second; he slightly nodded his head before walking away.  
  
"Wait." She said.  
  
He slowed his walk a little bit before returning to his usual pace.  
  
She ran and caught the hem of his clothes.  
  
"You're wasting my time." he said, his gaze straight ahead.  
  
"Draco, I-I-"  
  
"Lets get this thing over as quickly as possible. The less time I have to deal with you, the better."  
  
She looked at his face. Why wouldn't he look at her?  
  
He sighed at started to walk again but she held him in place. He turned around and looked at her, crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
She let go of his sleeve and looked at the floor, he was now looking at her, what did she want to say anyway.  
  
"I don't know how to say this, but I-"She looked up and saw him staring at her; his eyes were boring a hole into her.  
  
She blushed and looked down again, "I just want to say that I-I-"  
  
She was cut short when she heard footsteps. She looked up and saw him walking away from her.  
  
She heaved a breath and slowly sank down to the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry" She whispered, looking at his retreating figure.  
  
Hot tears spilling down her cheeks.

* * *

**A/N(1): **I cannot believe this!!! Guys!!!!! Thanks soo much for your reviews!!!  
  
I was really thinking of dropping this fic all together, to tell you the truth this fic's giving me a hard time. I don't know what happened to my brain for coming up with such a complex plot. But I'm really glad you guys liked it! and because of your constant reviews, I'm going to do my best. I also hope you like the horror scenes. I had a great time writing them!!!!!!!!! I know this is such a short one compared to the second chapter... promise I'll make the next longer  
  
**Jess: **thanks! And yes Draco's going to put more moves on Hermy! Mystical spirits: thanks for the suggestion!!! I could really use that! Mariko: hey...I'm sorry I don't think I can do that...and I have this tiny urge of killing a character or two... : P ::peace::  
  
I'm sorry for the rest.... But I'll find time! hehe!! Just click that little purple button over there after reading this.... It will be deeply appreciated!!!!!!  
  
Luv yah!!!!  
  
Kitty **A/N: **hey guys! It's me again. well, I got 5 reviews. I really hope this chap will have more than 5 reviews. Its just a simple wish right? So I was thinking, why don't you guys make my wish come true**!  
  
Angelic Devil13:**hi! Tnx 4 d review! Yep, don't worry! I'll do just that!  
  
**hugsalot22990: **thanks! Kinda disappointed though... only one word... but it's the thought that counts right? It is better than nothing...but thinking bout it kinda sums it all up right? Thank you soo much...  
  
**NHN(): **uh... don't think so.... I have two stories all of them are about HP...no vampires at all...anyway thanks for the review...you did like it...right???  
  
**MysticalSpirits() : **hey again!! Thanks!! What do you want to happen between them anyway?? Sori...I kinda don't get it...I'm really really glad you liked the horror scenes!! I had so much fun writing them... I hope you like the one above! And no... I haven't seen timeline... what is that about??? my email's if you have time...maybe you can email me the plot... hehe!! Thanks again!!  
  
**ladie-giggles() **: You really think this has originality?? My sis says it doesn't have any originality....Thanks so much for saying that!!  
  
Guys... hope you didn't get pissed off when I posted the same chap twice....tell me if it pissed you off.. I promise I'll stop...::grins sheepishly::  
  
kitty ( 


	5. i wanna be with you

**Turns of Time  
  
Disclaimer : **The characters in this fic are not mine. They are owned by the famous J.K.Rowling... god knows how much I envy her (  
  
**Chapter 5  
  
I Wanna Be With You  
  
A/N: **oh man! I am so sorry the formatting turned out to be a mess. I hope this will fix the problemos.  
  
Well this is it! I hope you like it! This song is sung by Mandy Moore, and if I'm right, it's for the movie Centerstage. (I haven't seen that movie yet)  
  
This whole song is from Hermione's point of view.  
  
Next time it'll be Draco's  
  
Help me pick a title  
  
Michelle Branch's Goodbye to you Or Daniel Bedingfield's If You're Not The One

* * *

She was jotting down details while Snape discussed in front of them. She looked up and caught a glimpse of his profile.

(_**I try but I can't seem to get myself To think of anything but you )**_

She quickly looked away and turned to Harry who was sitting beside her. He tilted his head towards her and smiled

(**_Your breath on my face )_**

Snape called on Draco to answer some of his questions. Draco heaved a sigh and slowly stood up.

_**(Your warm gentle kiss, I taste the truth  
I taste the truth )**_

Snape fired question after question and his smile grew wider and wider as Draco answered each one correctly. She studied him for a while and took note of the way his lips moved as he drawled out his answers. 

**_(We know what I came here for  
So I wont ask for more )_**

Snape pleased with his pet's answers awarded his own house 10 points. Draco looked around and cockily smiled at his housemates. He bowed his head, when he looked up, her eyes met with his; he tossed her a slight nod and quietly sat back down.

**_(I wanna be with you  
If only for a night )_**

She looked back at her notes and tried to concentrate on them. But found out later on that she couldn't. All that entered her mind was he. Why was he being too formal with her?

**_(To be the one whose in your arms  
Who holds you tight)_**

God knows how much she wanted to feel his arms around her again.

**_(I wanna be with you  
There's nothing more to say )_**

She never felt this strongly about him before. She didn't try to analyse the situation, that was all that mattered to her right now.

**_(There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way  
I wanna be with you )_**

_**(So Ill hold you tonight  
Like I would if you were mine  
To hold forever more)**_

She was on the couch pretending to be engrossed in a book, while her eye watched his every move around the room.

**_(And I'll saver each touch that I wanted  
So much to feel before  
To feel before)_**

She dropped the book and lay down on the couch as he left the room and lock himself inside his bedroom. She closed her eyes and remembered the way he held her close that day by the lake.

**_(How beautiful it is)_**

That day, she stayed in his arms. Forgetting everything.

_**(Just to be like this)**_

**_(I wanna be with you  
If only for a night )_**

She silently cursed him, he started it. If he didn't kiss her in the first place...  
  
_**(To be the one whose in your arms  
Who holds you tight )**_

None of those...(flashes of memories ran through her mind)...would have happened.

**_(I wanna be with you  
There's nothing more to say)_**

She would never crave to be with him. Every now and then.

**_(There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way  
I wanna be with you )_**

She curved herself into a ball, and cried silently.

**_(Oh baby  
I cant fight this feeling anymore)_**

He was already sleeping; he lay sprawled on his bed, the covers thrown aside. He was wearing nothing but a pair of comfortable looking grey cashmere flannel pants.

**_(It drives me crazy when I try to)_**

She tiptoed towards his bed; on her right hand she held a handful of blue flames. He shifted and lay at his side. She didn't even flinch, she continued on nonetheless. She seemed entranced by his beauty.

::who wouldn't? hehe! :) ::

**(So call my name)**

She carefully sat down on his bed. His lips were slightly parted. Her hand slowly reached out to touch it. But she quickly withdrew her hand. Touching her own lips lightly, she moved closer. She wanted to hear her name escape from those lips.

**_(Take my hand Make my wish  
Baby, your command?)_**

She held her breath as he leaned towards his face, thinking that he would jolt awake if he felt her breath upon his face.

**_(I wanna be with you  
There's nothing more to say  
There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way)_**

Her eyes wandered across his face, wanting to touch every inch of his skin.

**(I wanna be with you  
I wanna be with you)**

She drew back and let her hands lightly play with his hair. She snuffed out the flames and stayed with him in the darkness.

**(Wanna be with you Yeah  
I wanna be  
I wanna be with you  
Yeah )**

She let her fingertips graze the skin on his arms, his sweat sticking to her fingertips. She brought it to her lips and tasted it.

**_(I wanna be, I wanna be baby  
I wanna be  
I wanna be with you, yeah )_**

She caressed his face with the back of her hand. His eyes slowly fluttered open. She softly pressed her lips against his. He placed his hand on the back of her head pulling her closer, deepening their kiss.

**_(I wanna be with you  
I wanna be with you)_**

She slowly crawled up his bed, her lips not leaving his. "I wanna be with you." She whispered.

* * *

**A/N : **okay I, myself is confused with this. The bridge part of the song? (oh baby I can't fight this feeling anymore...) starting there consider it as a dream sequence. Totally not connected with the current part of the story. Ok so maybe that's a preview of what might happen. Please review, tell me if it really confuses you, I won't be angry!!! Review! I am so happy!! I got 6 reviews!!! Wheee!!!!! Ok now I want 6 or more, not less than that ok??? Please???? Thanks!! Yeah yeah.. I know it sucks... review anyway.... I didn't know how to end it!  
  
**BbyChick : **hey I am so sorry! But I am still waiting for the right time... Don't worry there will be some lemon stuff in this fic, I promise... I just have difficulty writing them**...  
  
Claire-125 : **Thanks. The part where Draco gets so jealous??? I am getting there! ::wink wink::  
  
**Butterscotch11: **Hey Butter! Thanks! Actually I have already considered that idea and countless others... but I want the two guys to be the one rescuing her...you get what I mean right? But on the other hand....it might work!! Thanks!!!!

**andylawrenceishot07 : **well in the other fics I have read, the authors always describe Pancy as pug like, soo...... ( Harry...well its hard to explain what's going on in that guys mind...just read on**!!  
  
Rose Zeller : **yeah...well that's what she thinks of herself in this fic...she thinks she's a good elf! Thanks! Hope you like my fic!  
  
**Fluer : **Hey...Fluer! No no no! this ::gestures towards the screen:: this  
is totally not pointless! Every single review is Very special to me!  
Thanks for liking my fic!  
  
**MysticalSpirits : **I saw it!! Oh gods! I saw it!! they look oh-so-  
sweet!!! I envy her!!! I haven't seen the trailer actually... we have a  
slow internet connection here...I already told my parents to get DSL  
but, Nooo, they wouldn't listen. So I have to put up with this!  
::smiles:: my cousin who's a great DM/HG fan growls at me when she  
sees me laughing at the part where mione punches Draco...well...he kinda  
deserves it! hehe! (Hey people, don't get mad at me for saying that! I  
love the two!) anyways thanks for the review!! I'll update...if you  
update yours!! (  
  
Guys!!! Thanks so much!! For reviewing!!! I love you!!!! I never knew  
that many of you guys love and read my fic!! ::sniff sniff:: Thanks  
again!!!!!!  
  
kitty ::meow::


	6. goodbye to you

**Turns of Time  
  
Disclaimer : **The characters in this fic are not mine. They are owned by the famous J.K.Rowling  
  
**Chapter6  
  
Goodbye to you**

**A/N:**ok this is the second instalment....i don't think I will be writing one on Harry's POV.... That would be hard... but if you want it... tell me ....I'll try to whip something up. Oh and.... What is a beta reader??? Hehe.... I kinda .... Don't have any clue as to what that is... help me?? Oh this song is by Michele Branch....  
  
This whole song is from Draco's point of view.  
  
(oh my god, I kinda reread my first few chapters.... And I found out the whole horrirble truth!!!! They suck!!!)  
  
"Goodbye To You"

(Hope you like it!!!!!)

* * *

He saw her sitting across the great hall, smiling and laughing with her best friend Harry Potter.

**_Of all the things I've believed in  
  
I just want to get it over with_**

It's better this way, the less contact the better.

**_Tears form behind my eyes  
  
But I do not cry_**

He wanted this, now he's gotten it. Although deep inside it's hurting like hell.

**_Counting the days that pass me by_**  
  
And the pain's building up, everyday and every time he sees her with someone else.

**I've been searching deep down in my soul  
  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old**

She's an old toy he grew to love, like the first teddy bear a child receives. One thing he couldn't bear to live without, lugging it everywhere he goes. As he grew up, he needs to leave it behind, and tuck it away inside boxes that contained all his childhood memories. He's leaving her, tucked away inside his heart. While he tries to build new memories without her.

_**It feels like I'm starting all over again The last three years were just pretend  
  
And I said,**_

Maybe it was all a game to her. One she enjoyed. And now she's bored, she made that clear didn't she? She moved on, and so should he.

**Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything that I knew**

He stood up, finally giving up the notion of eating dinner. Ignoring his housemates concern, he hastily walked towards the great door, shoving his hands inside the pockets of his jeans.

**_You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_**

As he neared the Gryffindor table, he slowed down a bit. Looking sideways, through a curtain of his silver hair, he caught sight of a certain brown haired Gryffindor. Their eyes met. She looked away, turning to Harry.

**_The battle's over, he lost.  
  
I still get lost in your eyes  
  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you_**

He kicked his shoes off and threw his robes aside, and went straight to the bathroom. He entered the shower, still fully clothe. Opening the tap, he let the cold water shake his senses awake.  
  
Her eyes, for a minute there, he almost thought that he could go back to the way things were back then. Back when he could freely talk to her. He felt that he couldn't go through all that again tomorrow, but it needs to be done.

**_Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
  
But it's not right_**

He's afraid to close his eyes, because every time he does and sees a mental image of her, he loses focus in all important things.

**_Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything that I knew_**

His schoolwork's piling up. And like his father said, he needed to set his priorities straight.

**_You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_**

He loved her. She played with him. Did it even matter if she loved him back or not? All was lost anyway.

**_And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine_**

He got out of the stall, his clothes heavy, and sticking to his skin. He'd be willing to take another chance again to her heart, but his pride and heart had already been trampled several times to last him an entire lifetime.

**I want you  
  
But I'm not giving in this time**

He still loves her and ignoring her hurts. But it's more painful to have your heart stepped upon.

**_Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything that I knew_**

He peeled his clothes off his skin, depositing them in front of the fire.

**_You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_**

Putting on a fresh pair of jeans, he got out of the room and sat in one of the large armchairs in front of the common room fire. If only he could ball up his memories like pieces of paper and throw them into the fire.

**And when the stars fall  
  
I will lie awake  
  
You're my shooting star**

Something caught his eye; he turned to look at the French doors leading to the balcony. He stood up and walked towards the door, flinging them both open. His bare feet made contact with the cold stone floors, but he didn't flinch. He was staring up at the sky. Mesmerized by the stars. They were out tonight, playing, chasing each other across the vast night sky. Zooming across the sky, behind them, leaving a trail of stardust.

* * *

**A/N:**  
umm.... Now that I got 9 reviews.... I hope this isn't asking too much but can you guys maintain that number??? This time 9 or more reviews!!!! If that will happen I promise..... I'll type longer chapters.... And more sweet nothings..... and more horror scenes.(I just love writing them)  
  
**Embers : **hey thanks for reviewing!!! The guy in her head is Draco..... the note..... its from Hermy.....I think..... hehe.... Just read on, he will read it, eventually....  
  
**Claire-125 : **thanks!!!!! I am really glad I made your heart melt!!! Hope the one above will make it melt too!! Oh and I hope you'll like the next chap!!!!  
  
**Riyo319: **thanks soo much for reviewing!!! I'll try to update one chapter a week.... And as for the lemony chappies.... They will appear in much later chapters.... Now just isn't the right time.  
  
**DrakRaven-04: **Thank you, thank you thank you!!!!! (  
  
**Gemini Enchantress: **don't you worry bout it!!!! I will!!!!  
  
**Flynn: **Arigato gozaimasu!!!! (hope that's right) ::HUG!!!::  
  
**Malfoy Iz Mai Pony: **thank you !!!!! so very much!!!! ::mwah!!::  
  
**BbyChick **thanks... hey... hope you didn't get mad at me.... I mean, I meant to write something more explicit in the previous chappie but... i kinda freaked out!!! Soorry!!!!!  
  
**HPFanatics311: **Thanks!!!! Hope you like this one too!!!!  
  
Guys!!! You're all strangers to me but, I love you!!!! I really hope I can meet you someday!!!!! And I think you guys are the best!!!!!!!!  
  
Love you guys  
  
kitty  
  
P.s. I guess I should stop writing really loooong authors note!!!!


	7. rose showers and premonitions

**Turns of Time**  
  
**Chapter 7**

**rose showers and premonitions**  
  
**Disclaimer:** don't own them... nope! not me. She points to J.K. owns Them.

* * *

Hermione entered the room silently. Her eyes roamed the whole room, looking for any sign of him. The fire was crackling merrily; shadows were dancing gaily on the cold stonewalls of the room. Other than that, nothing was stirring.

Squinting her eyes, she peered at the other end of the room, where the French doors leading outside to the balcony were located. The doors were open, he was standing out in the cold wearing nothing but a pair of pants. His head was turned and a pair of silver eyes was boring a hole into her.

She gulped, and shakily dropped her things to the floor.

He turned his head and once more stared into the glittering night sky.

She silently walked toward him, while her hands were in front of her, sweating profusely.

She was already out, in the balcony when he heard him speak, "What time is it?"

She froze, she was about a meter away from him. She could see his body, outlined by the moon's glow.

"I-um, it's-quarter to ten. Look, I can explain myself, I was in the Gryffindor common room, um-playing chess with Ron, I-I was winning, you see and that barely happens, so I lost track of time." She said her voice shaking. "I'm sorry"

He turned his head and looked straight at her, "Our patrol's on ten o'clock, right? You're early, no need to be sorry."

She dropped her head in disappointment. When she looked back up, she found him staring at her once again.

"I'll go alone tonight."

"W-what?"

"I said, I'll go alone tonight."

"but we're supposed to patrol in pairs." She said, desperately. Searching his face for any emotion. He was avoiding her again. "Why are you avoiding me?"

He was looking at her, without any trace of expression on his face, he finally turned back and stared at the skies again.

"Look, if you want to avoid me, just say it straight to my face."

"You're tired. You need to rest."

He straightened up, and flexed his back muscles before turning, to go inside. When he reached Hermione's side, he stopped.

His eyes looking straight ahead, he spoke, "I'm doing you a favor. You'll pay it back in time."

* * *

The sun's glow was slowly entering her room. It's rays gently playing on her face.

Hermione groaned. She opened her eyes a bit, and then closed them again. She thought she was dreaming for she thought she saw rose petals raining down from the ceiling. But the sun's rays were insistent on waking her up.

She finally sat up and rubbed her eyes again and again, it was really raining rose petals. Red ones and white ones.

She stared at her room silently, it was beautiful. The room smelt of roses. She scuttled forward and gingerly picked up a bouquet of red roses at the end of her bed.

**_"to my favorite bookworm,_**

**_don't worry, you'll beat Ron sometime. In the meantime, don't stress yourself too much._**

_**Harry"**_

She couldn't help it, after reading the note the small smile playing on her lips, quickly turned into a grin.

She got up and stared at the ceiling. Rose petals were magically appearing below it. Coating the floor with it. She couldn't see the carpet anymore. The petals had a velvety sensation against her feet. It was really soft.

She tilted her head back and stretched her arms, feeling the petals gently graze her skin.

* * *

"Potter!"

Ron, who was stuffing his face with sausages, looked over Harry's shoulder and promptly threw half of his already chewed sausage across the table.

Harry turned around and saw Hermione walking towards him. Her face was unreadable. He felt his insides twisting and turning. Maybe she didn't like the mess the flowers created. He quickly stood up.

"Hermione, I can explain." He started, but stopped when he saw her produce his bouquet of roses from behind her back. His mouth quickly turned dry. He stared at his shoes, blushing beet red.

Hermione smiled and flung her arms around him. After pulling back from the hug. Harry's face was slowly relaxing.

"Thank you. I love it." she said silently.

Harry looked over his shoulder towards the fellow Gryffindors. Ron looked at him questioningly, he meekly nodded. After a moment of silence, the whole table erupted with cheers.

* * *

Ron looked at his best friend's face. It was a mixture of happiness, nervousness and shock.

While the girls were busy fawning over Hermione. He mouthed congratulations to the person sitting across him.

But Harry seemed to dazed to answer back.

He had spent a whole month arranging the surprise and actually spent a whole day thinking of an appropriate note. Finally settling on a short and lame one in the end.

But with a little spell from him, he was getting tired of his friend asking "is this ok?" over and over again. and presently snatching it out of his hands and throwing it away, before he could voice out his opinions.

But it seemed to work anyway.

He looked at his friend and grimaced as Harry speared Ron's half eaten sausage and shoved it down his throat.

* * *

Hermione slowly entered the D.A.D.A. classroom. Her eyes scanned the room quickly. It was empty. Not even the teacher was here yet.  
  
She sighed, how was she supposed to know where she's going to seat?  
  
She was planning on waiting for them outside, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
She froze. She felt the temperature around her drop almost instantly. Coldness seemed to be emanating from where the hand touched her, her shoulder.  
  
She closed her eyes and flung her hands around her to steady herself. But all that touched her hand was air. The tables were gone.  
  
She opened her eyes and once again found herself in the dark.  
  
_"I changed my mind." His voice echoed all around her.  
  
She looked around wildly. He was hiding in the dark.  
  
She suddenly stiffened, when she felt his fingertips graze her bare back, moving her hair aside, exposing her neck.  
  
She felt his cruel breath against her skin as he glided his tongue from the base of her neck to her ears.  
  
"The deal, is off." he whispered.  
  
_"No!" She turned around, and found herself looking at the classroom door.  
  
"Ms. Granger?"  
  
Hermione turned around and found her teacher. Professor Hay looking at her.  
  
"Are you feeling well?"  
  
"Y-yes, professor."  
  
"As I was saying, I am glad you finally found time to attend my class."  
  
She slowly raised her hand and touched her neck.  
  
It was wet.  
  
She looked at her fingers and saw it was glistening with his saliva.  
  
She looked up. The teacher was already walking away from her. Humming softly to himself as he walked.  
  
"Move it, know-it-all." someone snarled from behind. With a slight push she stumbled to the side.  
  
She pushed her hair away from her face and saw a Draco scowling at her.  
  
The old Malfoy was back.

* * *

Harry grabbed his textbook and ran back down the dormitory stairs. Ron was in the common room banging books around.  
  
"I can't seem to find my bloody book." He muttered, as Harry approached him. "Where the hell are you?"  
  
"Ron, mate, I'll go first."  
  
"Oh sure, go leave your best friend in the middle of a crisis." said Ron, shooing him away.  
  
With a quick thank you Harry ran to his next class, hoping he'll reach Hermione before D.A.D.A. starts.  
  
He slowed down as he reached a corner, which around it led to the D.A.D.A. corridor. He flexed his shoulder muscles, and steadily walked down the corridor, rounded the corner and stopped, his mouth slowly hung open.  
  
He carefully backed up until he hit the wall; he turned to look at his side. It was the same.  
  
He looked outside and saw the full moon shining down the Hogwarts lawn, and the stars twinkling beside it.  
  
A second earlier it was morning and now it's the middle of the night? This really doesn't make any sense.  
  
A giggle rang through the corridor. He squinted and saw a figure of a brown haired girl pinned against the wall by a blond haired boy.  
  
Harry tried to recognize them, but found out he couldn't. Sure, he could see their faces but...  
  
They were both breathing rather heavily. The girl leaned forward and caught the boy's mouth in hers.  
  
Harry quickly averted his gaze and his eyes fell on a boy hiding behind the shadows. He was looking at the couple with eyes that were filled with jealousy.  
  
"_Harry!"  
_  
He tore his eyes away from the boy, turned to the source of the voice and saw Ron standing beside him, he found himself pressed against the stonewalls at the end of the corridor. He looked around and found that the sun was shining again. Students were walking around him once more.

* * *

She looked at Professor Binns, catching every little detail and writing them down. She stopped and dipped her quill in her ink bottle.  
  
It was empty.  
  
She sighed and rummaged through her bag, her mind still on her professor.  
  
Harry's roses. She picked up a loose petal inside her bag. And smiled to herself. It was really sweet, she recalled his reaction when he saw her walking towards him earlier that morning.  
  
He was so scared.  
  
She dropped the petal back in her bag and took out a new inkbottle. She turned around and looked at him.  
  
Harry, together with Ron, was nearly falling off his chair.  
  
She watched amusedly as Harry's head slowly rolled to one side. Ron finally giving up on staying awake any longer; slumped down on top of his desk and slept soundly.  
  
"How do you do it?" her head snapped back to Harry and found that he was resting his chin on the back of his hands. He was slumped on his desk like Ron, but his eyes were half open. A small smile was playing on his lips, and his emerald eyes were peeking out of his sleepy eyelids.  
  
Hermione shrugged, She grinned at Harry who in turn grinned back. She slowly turned back to her parchment and continued taking down notes. Not taking the grin off her face.  
  
_"From the 16th to 18th century. Rivalry between families and bloodlines raged on. Some families were forced to keep everything a secret. Objects and things of high magical powers were forced to be stored away, buried or guarded. One of this was said to be the famous "Holy Grail". A great muggle king in the name of Arthur, with the aid of the magical Ax Caliber and the ever-powerful wizard Merlin, even set a quest to find it.  
  
However, the most important and powerful families by that time were force to marry their own relatives. This was done to keep the "blood" and secret inside. This so-called intermarriage made their descendants weak. So some of the clans by that time have perished. Leaving no descendant and their secrets buried with them in their grave.  
  
I want you to write an essay on that. The list of the wizarding families that fought with each other, their treasure and where it can be possibly found."  
  
_Hermione looked up from her notes and saw that the class was slowly stirring. She looked back at Harry and found that he was already sleeping. His mouth was slightly open and his glasses were askew.  
  
Ron on the other hand was already drooling, the ink on his parchment was already blurred and staining the wood.

* * *

Harry strolled towards the Quidditch pitch with his Firebolt slung over his shoulder. The tryouts have begun and it was his task as captain to pick the best players.  
  
He entered the field and looked around.  
  
"How's my best seeker and new captain doing?" a large hand clamped on his shoulder.  
  
"Wood!" Harry cried out. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was in town. I heard you are having tryouts today so I thought, why not go see how things are doing?" said Oliver Wood, looking up. Dozens of new hopefuls are already in the air, zooming through goal hoops, warming up.  
  
The positions open are: One beater and two chasers.  
  
"Would you keep for us?"  
  
"How about Ron?"  
  
"He's good. When he's not nervous. Besides its only for the tryouts."  
  
"How could I say no to my seeker? Got another broom?"  
  
Harry handed him his broom.  
  
Oliver nodded and kicked off, zooming towards the goal posts.  
  
"Sorry, I'm late." said Ron, suddenly appearing beside him. "is-is that?"  
  
"Yeah. Oliver's visiting. Go on to the other end."  
  
"Aye, cap!" said Ron, leaving him on the ground.  
  
Harry walked over to Ginny, where she's checking off names for the tryouts.  
  
"Everybody here?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Ready?"  
  
Ginny nodded and performed a Sonorus charm.  
  
"THE TRYOUTS FOR GRYFFINDOR TEAM BEATERS AND CHASERS ARE OFFICIALLLY OPEN. THE ONES TRYING OUT FOR BEATERS, PLEASE COME DOWN. CHASER TRYOUTS FIRST." said Ginny, her voice echoing all over the pitch.  
  
About half a dozen of students came down and landed near the bleachers.  
  
Harry looked up and saw Ron dive towards the left goal hoop and make a spectacular save. Oliver Wood on the other hand, was hovering in front of the hoops blocking nothing. All of them are crowding on Ron's side of the field.  
  
"YOU DUMMIES. SPREAD OUT! GIRLS VERSUS BOYS. GIRL'S SIDE, OLIVER." Shouted Ginny on her original voice. The commotion in the air stopped.  
  
All of them looked over to the stands, where Harry was seated with Ginny. The youngest Weasley was fuming mad on her seat.  
  
Harry awkwardly patted the girl beside him, and winced at his best friend, who was in the air nearly falling off his broom because of laughter.

* * *

Draco sat uncomfortably on his chair, inside Mcgonagall's office. He looked around. They have been sitting here for ages.  
  
"What was the old bird thinking of? Telling us to come early. I have more important things to do than just seat here all afternoon." He muttered, looking around the room. Hermione was seating beside him, staring off into space.  
  
"Don't worry Mr. Malfoy. The old bird wasn't planning of keeping you here all afternoon. I'm sorry if I took 10 minutes of your precious afternoon." Draco paled and slowly sank on his chair.  
  
"Sorry, Professor." He said, quietly.  
  
"Point taken."  
  
"Now, as you know." Mcgonagall started. Hermione's attention snapped back. She looked around wildly for a minute before settling down. "Quidditch season just approached. Of course the inter-house rivalry will be magnified a great deal. Specifically between your two houses. Namely Gryffindor-"She looked at Hermione. "---and Slytherin." She looked at Draco.  
  
"I want you to organize a patrol. Prefects should be roaming around, given special powers in order to stop riots. And I want a good example from you Mr. Malfoy. I don't want to receive any reports telling me that you and Mr. Potter are having a row. You now may go."  
  
Draco walked out of the room silently.  
  
"Hey." Said Malfoy, not bothering to look behind him where he could hear Hermione's shuffling footsteps.  
  
No reply.  
  
He turned around and saw Hermione look around wildly then turn to another direction.  
  
"Hey. Are you deaf?" he grabbed her arm. But quickly dropped it. He felt like volts of electricity passed through him. He shook his arm, feeling was slowly returning.  
  
He watched her walk down the corridor, distracted.

* * *

**A/N(1): **ok is it me? Or the pace is getting fast?? Review!!  
  
**Claire-125: **thank you!!! I'm really glad that you loved it!! um but did it scare you? Just between the two of us. Ok so all who have read this. I get nightmares when I plan those out in my head before I go to sleep.  
  
**love-princess1: **am really glad that I made you happy!!! Don't worry, working on the next chapters.  
  
**BbyChick: **thanks for reviewing! (even if there's no lemon in it yet!) but it will come soon. Am already researching. I think Draco will be drunk by that time.  
  
**justcrazyobsessed: **thank you!! thank you!!! I will keep it up!!  
  
again, just curious. What do you think will happen in the next chapters? I'd like to know. Oh and I'm planning of writing another fic, it would be like a choose your own scenario. Like at the end of each chap I'll ask you to pick a choice, which will then lead into another new chap. What you choose will affect the ending. Tell me if it sounds ok!!

**A/N(2):** oh-my-Gulay!!(that's tagalog for vegetables. Me and my friends got from our Chinese teacher... don't ask me why though) I got ...let's see 7 reviews.. anyway just thankful that you still review... hope you still like this...  
  
**justcrazyobsessed:** Aww.... thanks that you love it!  
  
**bbychick:** you are one hell of a reviewer.... Thanks for being patient... and loyal!!!  
  
**MysticalSpirits:** "evil dude-who-haunts-hermione-and-does-unearthly-things- with-her" I kinda like this dude even though he's a pervert... thanks for reviewing, again! What the heck happened to ya anyway?  
  
**Claire-125:** hey girl!!! The flower scene? Lovely? Thanks! Doesn't every girl want that...I wish that could happen to me in real life... as for your question...no? you can't. I want to see your name... every time I check my mail after I post a new chap!!!  
  
**Istalandar:** You're new, aren't you? Well thanks for luvin' it!! (got that from Claire) I usually update or at least try to every Thursday..  
  
**J:** never seen you b4 too! Welcome! Thanks for the review! Well here it is! Hope you like this!  
  
**Ambrosia:** thanks!!! Is it really confusing? if so...I'll try to make matters less complicated. Do you want me to give you a hint? The bloody boy? He has some gruesome past...ok maybe not too gruesome...(history repeats itself) and the pervert?? I can't say anything bout him.... And lastly the note... he'll read it! Don't worry....ohhh! I'm sorry I can't do longer chaps, I'm doing three stories at the same time... so.... And the other one's actually difficult to do....  
  
Ok, so you guys still don't have a clue of who's who here... well keep guessing!!! Also read my other fics!!! Will make me very happy to see your names under them.  
  
Kitty


	8. past ghosts

**Turns of Time**  
  
**Chapter 8**

**past ghosts**

meetings and piled up paper works  
  
**A/N:** can't think of an appropriate Chap title. Sorry!  
  
**Disclaimer:** don't own them... nope! not me. She points to J.K. owns Them.

**Turns of Time**  
  
**A/N:** can't think of an appropriate Chap title. Sorry!  
  
**Disclaimer:** don't own them... nope! not me. She points to J.K. owns Them.

* * *

The brown haired girl turned and saw Harry staring straight at her, sporting a bewildered expression. She quickly hid both of her hands behind her back and slowly closed the open bedside drawer with her hip.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Harry asked, placing his things on the nearby table, he took a step towards the girl. She quietly shook her head and slowly edged her way around Harry.  
  
"Are you hiding something?" Harry darted and spun her around. Grabbing her hands with his gloved ones, he pried them open and out tumbled the golden box.  
  
Harry picked the box up from the ground. He held in on his hand quite firmly, looking at it.  
  
"What do you want with this?" he asked. He looked at Hermione only to find that she had already raised her wand and was pointing it at his head. Harry slowly backed away. He looked sideways and saw his wand lying at the table with his Quidditch gears.  
  
"Hermione...what are you doing? What's happening with you?" He asked as he quickly stuffed the box inside his robes.  
  
"Obliviate" she whispered, her voice echoed, it was eerily deep.  
  
A flash of light surrounded Harry, his eyes slid out of focus and a dreamy expression placed itself on its features. Then Hermione struck him on the head, hard.  
  
Hermione heard the door click. She swiftly stuck her wand inside her robes and turned to the door.  
  
Ron entered and saw Harry on the floor.  
  
"What happened?" He asked dropping to the floor beside Harry.  
  
"He fainted." she replied, backing away towards the door.  
  
She quickly exited.  
  
When Ron turned around to ask for her help, he found that she was already gone.

* * *

"Oh good, you're back!" Draco said sarcastically. He turned around and met Hermione's eyes and smirked.  
  
She in turn looked back at him, bewildered. What was he talking about? Hadn't she gone anywhere after their strangely blurred meeting with McGonagall?  
  
She looked at the clock situated above the fireplace; it read quarter past eight. She looked back at the silver-eyed boy and found that he already left his place at the couch and was striding towards the fireplace, grabbing a handful of ashes from the pot, he threw it on the flames and roared, "PREFECTS, EMERGENCY MEETING, HEAD BOY AND GIRL DORM, NOW!"  
  
As he paced in front of the fireplace, Hermione sat on the couch, she shifted through the papers quickly, scanning their contents. He had already drafted out practice schedules, match schedules and even the patrol schedules. She had to admit, she was mildly surprised that Draco Malfoy was taking his role seriously. She quickly muttered a spell and made several copies of each, to be given to the prefects and posted on bulletin boards.  
  
When she looked up, he saw that Draco had already conjured a small round table and some chairs in the middle of the room.  
  
Prefects were starting to arrive and, mostly, all off them were already in their pajamas. Some of them were muttering curses and shooting Malfoy death glares. As they grumpily sat on the table, Hermione pasted a smile on her face and passed out the papers to the ones present, Draco on the other hand lazily waved his wand in the air, cups of hot chocolate appeared and gradually floated itself down onto the table.  
  
Draco rudely snatched a piece of paper from Hermione's hand. She watched as his eyes scanned it, he smirked and thrust it back at her.  
  
The meeting started with Draco quickly explaining as to why the meeting was at this hour. After the explanation, almost everyone in the room was shooting her glares. She smiled shyly and bent her brown head down while Draco watched her amusedly.  
  
After explaining the patrol schedule and making corrections, the group voiced out ideas for the spells they can use to prevent fights. They finally settled on the "stupefy" and "immobulus" charms.  
  
Draco did most of the talking, while Hermione stood beside him silently, she quickly replayed today's events in her mind and found that she couldn't remember eating dinner or what she did after the meeting earlier that afternoon.  
  
The meeting ended with Draco telling all of them that everything starts tomorrow. Ron stayed with them for a while, chatting with Hermione. Draco resumed to his seat on the couch, poring over sheaves of parchment.  
  
"Harry still hasn't woken up." Ron whispered discreetly. Hermione looked at him wildly for a second then she quickly dragged him to the other side of the room.  
  
"What?" she asked, looking over her shoulder at Malfoy. He was staring at them.  
  
"After he fainted while talking to you, he hasn't stirred yet." He said, lowering his voice even more.  
  
"I'll go see him." she said, turning her back to Ron. She strode towards the door. Only to be stopped by his voice.  
  
"Hold it." said Draco, raising his head, looking at her. "Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"I'm going to see Harry." she said as a matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh sure, go ahead. I do all the work here-"he slammed his hand down on the stacks of paper making Hermione jump. "-anyway."  
  
Hermione rolled his eyes and waved Ron goodbye as he turned around and sat on the same couch, making sure that there was a lot of distance behind them. As soon as Ron left the room, Draco stood up and walked to his room.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked, following him with her eyes.  
  
"Time to return the favor. Finish what I'm doing." With that he slammed his bedroom door shut, leaving Hermione in the common room with stacks of paper.

* * *

Ron looked up from his essay and saw Harry, descending from the dormitory stairs.  
  
"Good your up." Ron greeted his friend.  
  
Harry smiled and walked towards him, "Mind telling me how I got this humongous bump on the side of my head?"  
  
"You must have hit you head hard on the wall when you fainted." Said Ron, turning back towards his essay.  
  
"I fainted?" Harry asked, gingerly touching his bump.  
  
"Yeah, mind you, you scared Hermione to death. She went out of the room silently, shocked I think." Harry started walking towards the portrait hole, as he swung his right leg over the hole, "Where are you going" Ron asked him, stopping him. ("Are you going out or not?" The fat lady grunted.)  
  
"To see Hermione." he said it as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you, mate. Malfoy's going about Hermione not doing her Head girl duties---mind you, she did seem a little out of it this days." Said Ron.  
  
Harry slowly closed the portrait hole and trudged back to Ron sullenly, He grabbed a seat and sat beside him, resting his chin on the table and letting his hands hang down in the air, he watched at Ron lighted a candle and dropped the liquefied hot wax on the parchment paper.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Hmm.." He was intently pouring the liquid wax on his paper.  
  
"What are you doing? I think you got it wrong, the wax goes on a basin full of water." Harry added, he was now sitting straight up eyeing the damage Ron had done.  
  
"This is for decoration. To pretend that I really did the real thing." Harry stared at his friend crooked writing and noted that he was predicting his misfortunes and deaths again for Trelawney. Ron was now fanning the paper with his hands and scrapped of the wax from the parchment with a ruler. He raised it and admired his handiwork by the fire, "A masterpiece!" he whispered solemnly.  
  
"You got extra parchment?" Harry asked grabbing Ron's quill. He grinned at Harry as he handed him a roll of parchment. "You think she got tired of the Grim?"  
  
"Nah! So far its her favorite.." He said waving his hand in the air. "Here, Fred and George sent me this earlier, this should help." He pushed a long piece of parchment under Harry's nose. He opened it and in it was a long list of misfortunes and disasters, from being roasted alive by a dragon to being pulled down the lake by a giant man eating shark and squid.  
  
Harry smiled and happily began copying some of the things on the list.

* * *

Draco quietly opened his door to a crack; he peered out to the common room and saw that Hermione was still there, quills still scratching the surface of the parchment. They were arranging the time for visits to Hogsmeade and the various club meeting in the school.  
  
He looked at his bedside clock it was already well past midnight.  
  
He looked at her again he could practically see the eye bags under her brown eyes. Maybe he had been too harsh on her.  
  
He got out of the room and walked over, he sat down opposite her and conjured up a plate of butter cookies and a jug of hot chocolate.  
  
He pushed the papers aside and replaced it with the cookies. Hermione looked at him strangely, he silently gestured towards the plate and poured her a cup of hot choco.  
  
Hermione hesitated at first, before accepting the offer. "You're tired. I'll continue this. You get some sleep." He said looking at her, he reached and pulled the stacks away from her.  
  
"The deadlines tomorrow, right? You've done your part and I guess-I'll do mine. It wouldn't be fair for you." She replied avoiding his gaze. She looked up when she heard the scratching of the quill.  
  
His hands flew over the pages while he consulted the charts every now and then.  
  
"Why?" Draco stopped his writing and looked at her. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
Draco shrugged, "Go to sleep, you're still taking too many classes, you're very stressed out. You need to rest."  
  
Hermione smiled at him gratefully, "I really appreciate what you're trying to do, but I believe we'll do it faster if I do half of that."  
  
He shook his head at gave her some of the papers. Hours ticked by, it was already two in the morning when he looked up, Hermione had already fallen asleep.  
  
He carefully carried her to her room and tucked her to bed, he then placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and he sat on her bed for a while stroking her hair. He closed the lights when he left her room, but not before whispering goodnight.

* * *

"Come in." an old, crackled voice said.

He took a step inside the room. Closing the door behind him, the noise coming from downstairs was completely cut off. The silence was deafening.

The only light source in the room was coming from the moon which was peering through the window. There was supposed to be a massive cahndelier above them right now, but it was not lit, causing the room to feel cold and strange.

He could clearly see his Grandfather's outline, he was sitting on a chair in front of the window and behind a huge mahogany office table.

He silently sat down on one of the chairs in front of the table. Avoiding his grandfather's gaze in the dark.

"You are now sixteen." His grandfather bent down and reached into the lowermost drawer. "Its time I give you this."

The old man placed a golden box carefully on the table. He pushed it towards his grandson urging him to pick it up. His grandfather didn't need to tell him what this is, he knew of it since he was a mere child. It was his families most guarded treasure.

As soon as he picked it up, his grandfather started, "I hope you know and understand the simple but grave rules that run this family." He also knew of those rules. He knew them by heart, but somehow he never gave any serious thought about it, he never thought that it would also be implied to him.

"Your wedding's already arranged, it will be after you graduation."

He gulped.

He never thought about it this way, he always thought that he'd be exempted from this all. But tonight, he finally realized how wrong he was.

* * *

"_Meet me tonight, D.A.D.A. classroom"_

He read the note for the last time before folding it over four times, then flipping it towards the next table.

She looked at the professor first before discreetly opening the note. Her brows furrowed as she read it, but nevertheless nodding in agreement.

* * *

"What are you doing?" He slowed his pace down untill he stopped completely.

"Nothing." A male voice, it was starngely muffled. He dared a peek round the corridor, hoping that what he guessed would be wrong.

He saw her pinned against the wall by a blond haired boy, who was ravishing her with kisses.

"I'm supposed to meet him."

"Never mind him, he isn't more important than me." he said as he nuzzled her neck.

She giggled, leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

The boy staggered backwards and ran towards the opposite direction, mind telling him not to believe what he had seen, hatred froming in his heart.

* * *

Harry woke up, he could feel his bursting bladder in his lower abdomen.

Walking towards the bathrrom door. He tried the doorknob, but it wont budge, it also felt odly warm and sticky. Drawing his hand back, he could see it was coated with drak red sticky blood.

Backing up slowly, he saw blood slowly flowing down the top of the door, it was also seeping from the bottom. It was slowly crawling towards him.

Then suddenly the door burst open. the boy came out. its feet making no contact with the blood on the floor.

It was slowly walking towards him, Harry backed up until he hit the wall. It raised its hand, reaching for him. Harry cried.

* * *

Harry woke up, he placed his face in his hands. It was still dark outside.

Plopping back to his bed, he grabbed his covers and snuggled to it, only to find out that he wasn't alone in his bed.

Its lifeless eyes locked with emerald green ones. Harry stared at it unable to move as he watched its mouth slowly curve to a grin the reached its ears.

* * *

Hermione stirred, something smells delicious.

She sat up and found a steaming tray of breakfast in front of her.

"Miss Hermione Granger's already woken up!"

Hermione turned towards the source of the high pitched voice and found a house-elf.

"What's your name?" She asked curiously.

The elf bowed its head to low that his face was nearly touching the carpet, which still smelt of roses. "My name is Rinky,Ma'am. That sure is Rinky's name." The elf replied cheerfully.

"Master Malfoy wanted Rinky to tell Miss Granger that paper works are already finished. Master Malfoy also asked permission from the great professors of Hogwarts to give Miss Granger a day off. Master Malfoy said it is for Miss Granger to rest. He says. Miss Granger is doing too much."

Hermione stared at the elf, dumbstruck. She must have a build up of wax inside her ears. What she heard couldn't be entirely right.

"Eat!" Rinky gestured to the food, "Master Malfoy went down to the kitchen for that." With that he left with a "pop".

* * *

**A/N(1):** dm/hg fans!!!! I hope the last part of the chapter makes you smile!! Sorry to say but I only got three reviews. What happened you guys?? I know it's really boring, but you NEED, I mean really need to review, to keep me going on and on and on. By the way this is to warn you. Am staring college next week (hu hu hu!) am scared. I don't think I'll have much time writing new chaps, but I'll try my best if I see your reviews on my inbox!!! I wish I could take a picture of me when I open a review in my mail, and show it to you, you guys have no idea how happy it makes me.  
  
Review!!! Please and Thank you!  
  
kitty

A/N:Woohoo! this will be posted as soon as possible! thank you guys!!! I got 8 or 9 reviews. When i reach 100 you couldn't imagine how happy i would be ::hint hint:: what do you think of the horror parts? cat-cat screamed when i told her the plot... hehe! what did you think of it?just to let you know my course is advertising, and they say that there are going to be loads of homework. but right now no homework yet!!! yay!!!!

Leonora Christina Karlsson: Thank you! You are unbelievable!!! Am speechless! those will really encourage me!

Slytherin sister: really? you think so?? i hope it isn't to full of emotion! what did you think of this chap?

Zoey: will do!!! your wish is my command! here you go!

Gemini Enchantress: i missed you! i thought that you had already frogotten about me!!! You were gone for an awfully long time!Well the box did appear on this chap! the hot and steamy? two to three chaps to go!

Gothic Butterfly: He affects her in both worlds! Poor Hermione! Glad it did make you smile tho... what about this chap?

blue ice: thank you for spending your real valuable time for reading this!!! ::beams:: won't let you down!! promise!

BBychick: long wait is over!!a few chaps before the lemon!

justcrazyobsessed: hehe!! knew you guys would like that!! that was a bonus!!!

dracohermionelover: honestly when i opened my inbox i was so dissapointed! but you guys made up for it the last time!! promise That i'll update regularly.

Claire-125: hey how are you!!! thanks!!! found out that it isn't that bad, starting college.... had lots of fun!!! but you couldn't earse the nervous factor.

You guys are the best!! you are soo kind!!(for wishing me goodluck in college) It had its effects!!! now just click that wittle button ok? good!

hugz, kitty


	9. tactics

**Turns of Time**

**A/N**: i placed the two parts together so now its one!!!

**Disclaimer: **don't you dare look at me!

**Chapter 9**

**Tactics

* * *

**

Draco was about to open the door to the head's common room when it suddenly burst open. A flurry of brown hair flew past him, causing the stacks of paper he was carrying to scatter all over.

"Watch it, Granger!" he said.

She stopped in her tracks and turned to look at him, she found Draco kneeling down picking up the scattered papers. She hesitated for a moment before she turned around and started to run again.

"Gee, thanks!" he called after her. She stopped yet agian and turned around. "I'm so sorry, I promise, I'll make it up to you later." Her hands were pressed together in front of her.

"Where are you going anyway?" he asked, standing up.

"To the Hospital Wing, Harry's there right now. I really got to go." Shooting him an apologetic smile, she turned around and ran out of his sight.

"I just had to ask." he muttered to himself, entering their common room.

* * *

The Hospital door banged open. "Ms. Granger!" excalimed Madam Pomfrey, who was tending a younger student, who accidentally turned his nose into a wooden stick, very much like the fairy tale character Pinnochio.

After hastily muttering a proper apology, she turned to walk towards Harry.

"Hermione." he greeted, patting the space on his bed.

She sat down and stared at Harry as she raced after her breath.

"I'll be going now, seeing that I'm being ignored already." said Ron, standing up from his chair and going out of the wing, but not before both of them heard him singing: "Harry and Hermione, kissing under the tree..."

Hermione turned back to Harry, blushing.

"How are you?" asked Harry, propping himself up with his hands.

Hermione helped him up, "I should be the one asking you that." she retorted.

Harry just smiled up at her, "I'm sorry if I made you worry."

"Nah, that's ok."

* * *

Draco was sitting on the armchair in front of the fire. He was staring at it intently, watching Hermione tend to the golden boy as he lay on his bed.

He knew he shouldn't be doing this, cause no man in their right mind would want to intentionally break their own hearts. He doesn't know why he's doing this, but as he watched, his heart was slowly being crushed by the scenes unfolding in front of him in the fire.

Draco peeked into the hospital wing, it was already dark and Hermione s

* * *

till hadn't returned.

Nothing was stirring.

He silently walked inside and sure enough he found her sleeping on the bed with Harry. He walked towards her sleeping figure. If she wanted to sleep here, who was he to deny that to her?

He conjured a blanket and laid it on her body. He raised her head a little bit and gently pulled her hair from beneath her head and piled it on the pillow.

Then kissing his index finger, he placed it on her forehead.

* * *

Hermione found herself being gently shook awake.

"Ms. Granger, its getting late. I think it will be best if you'll return to you dormitory now."

"Madam Pomfrey?" she asked sleepily as she sat up.

"Can you do it on your own?" the nurse asked her, helping her to her feet.

"Yes, thank you." Leaving the infirmary, she trudged up the stairs to her and Draco's dorm. Entering it, she plopped herself down to the nearest couch and fell asleep.

* * *

Draco jolted awake. He was sitting by the fire, sorting out papers, when he fell asleep. He looked around and found Hermione sleeping on the couch.

Smiling, he crept towards the sleeping girl. He kneeled beside her and started to rub her cheeks gently.

She opened her eyes and found Draco smiling down at her.

"Hello." she said sleepily, she was struggling to keep her eyes open, but she couldn't.

She could faintly hear him chuckle. She then had a vague feeling of being carried.

She opened her eyes and and saw that Draco was carrying her to her room. She smiled and placed her arms around his neck and cuddled closer to him, inhaling his scent.

Draco smiled as he entered her room, this will be the second time he'd done this.

After gently laying her to bed, he was about to starighten up, when Hermione pulled him towards her.

"Thank you..."she said, whispering the words to his ears and then kissing him gently and passionately on his lips, before losing consiousness altogether.

Whispering "goodnight", he left the room, smiling goofily.

Score!

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Harry looked up and found Draco leaning against the door frame of the bathroom door. He looked back at Hermione, who was sleeping soundly on her bed. He placed a teddy bear on her bedside table before standing up.

"Why don't you mind where you stck your nose?" said Harry as he left the room.

Draco looked at the teddy bear sitting on the table.

He sneered, teddy bear?

* * *

When Hermione woke up, she walked towards the bathroom, barely noticing the bear sitting on her table.

Finally, when she got out of the bathroom, she noticed it. It was brown and cuddly, carrying a wooden placard saying: "Follow me"

She looked around and found another bear on her door. She grinned, she grabbed the first bear and the second then proceeded out of the room.

A bear was sitting on the floor infront of the door leading out, grabbing this too, she stepped out.

She followed the bear all throughout the castle: up the stairs, through corridors; picking them up as she came across them.

Finally, she stopped in front of a door. Recognizing it as the Room of Requirements.

She entered the room, first it was dark, then slowly the room began to lighten up.

It was overflowing with bears: from the ceiling to the floor, wall to wall, on the ceiling and on the floor.

Her mouth dropped open as her eyes feasted on them, all of different sizes, colors and cuteness.

She smiled as she heard Harry's voice bihind her ear.

"Well?"

She turned around, unable to suppress her grin. "You really got a knack for these things."

Harry shrugged and pretended to nonchalantly look around the room, admiring his handiwork.

She threw herself against him and happily kissed him. Bears lay frogotten on the floor.

* * *

"THE SLYTHERINS ARE REALLY OUT TO WIN IT THESE YEAR!! LOOK AT THEIR CHASERS GO!!" shouted Dean Thomas. The Slytherin crowd cheered as they watched a green blur shoot towards the Hufflepuff goal posts.

It was the first match of the season, three teams will get themselves in the semi-finals. The two teams with the highest score, will find themselves competing with each other for the quiddidtich cup, which Draco had an eye on since last year.

He looked around the field barking out directions to his players, while he kept a keen eye out for the snitch.

"AND THAT WAS A GOAL FOR HUFFLEPUFF!!! HUFFLEPUFF SCORE 10-40!!!"

Draco zoomed around then field. He spotted the ravenclaw seeker frantically scanning the pitch for the little piece of flying gold. Draco spotted it a few meters above the yellow seeker.

Draco grinned. He readied himself and shot past before the other seeker, faking a look of concentaration. He sneered at he felt the Hufflepuff tail after him. He was heading straight for the Hufflepuff stand, then at the last second he pulled upwards, leaving the Hufflepuff seeker crashing towards the stand.

Harry winced as he watched the boy crash with a sickening crunch.

"Harry? What happened?" asked Hermione, peering through her fingers.

"He crashed." said Harry, he was scanning the skies once again for the snitch. He watched as Draco's eyes shifted from the snitch and his players. Harry could see that he was making some calculations.

Hermione and Ron followed Harry's line of sight and also saw what Malfoy was doing.

"What's he doing, Harry?" asked Ron squinting up at the small green figure.

"He's trying to secure his position for the semifinals." said Hermione. Draco had changed the scoring of the game himself, she was wondering why had he done it, now its all clear.

* * *

Harry was staring at the small figure of Draco. He was flying above the field, barking down orders while he kept the snitch in his sight.

Harry was finally getting what he's playing at. Harry's eyes shifted to Crabbe and Goyle, both hitting the bludgers as hard as they could towards the Quaffle, shooting the Quaffle towards the Slytherin goal hoops or to the arms of their chasers.

"--AND THAT WAS HUFFLEPUFF CHASER CLARK GOING FOR THEIR THIRD GOAL, HE'S RAISING HIS ARMS, AIMING THE QUAFFLE--WAIT--WHAT'S HE STOPPING FOR?"

Crabbe was right in front of Clark, barring his way. Harry watched as he saw Goyle hit a bludger and knocked the Quaffle out of the Chasers hands. A Slytherin Chaser zoomed upwards and caught the flying Quaffle while Crabbe hit the bludger towards the Slytherin chaser, at the last second the Slytherin threw the quaffle up and it hit the Bludger. The force of the impact sent the Quaffle hurtling towards the goal post.

"--WHAT WAS THAT? THAT WAS ANOTHER GOAL FOR SLYTHERIN! 100-20."

Harry smirked, this was certainly new. He looked up again and saw Draco sneering at him. "Afraid?" he mouthed.

Harry looked at Draco straight in the eye as he stretched his arms and caught the snitch immediately. Draco waved his arms around, calling everybody's attention.

"--DRACO MALFOY CAUGHT THE SNITCH! SLYTHERIN HOUSE WIN THE GAME 250-20!!"

Draco zoomed towards the Gryfindor stands, still holding the snitch. "Cup's mine, Potter." he said.

"Only in your dreams, cause that's the last time you're going to feel the snitch in your hands." Harry snapped back.

* * *

"Hermione, could I borrow your third year Muggle Studies book?" asked Harry, without looking up from his parchment.

"What do you need it for?" she asked, catching the book in her hands as it hurtled towards her from her dormitory. She handed it to Harry, looking over his shoulder.

It was after dinner, and they were all in the Gryffindor common room.

"That's a quidditch field diagram!" she exclaimed. Harry opened the book and started flipping through it.

"Yeah, yes it is." he said, marking various pages, he then sat up and stretched his arms. "Its getting late. Aren't you going back yet?"

"The Slytherins are having a victory party in our common room. I don't want to go in there, while they're in the middle of the party." she said, dropping to her knees, she placed both her hands and chin on Harry's table and proceeded to look over his notes.

Harry rolled his eyes and stood up, "Here." he siad offering his chair to Hermione.

She gladly stood up and sat on the chair, flipping through his notes. "Action and reaction formulas? Pool trick shots? Velocity?" she laughed, staring at Harry's complex calculations. "I wish you'd put this much work on your homework."

Harry smiled and gently rested his cheeks on top of her head, loving the was her brown strands were tickling his face.

"What are you doing?" she asked, placing her hands on top of his, which he placed on her shoulder.

He straightened up and pulled his hands away from her shoulder.

"Harry?" she asked, bewildered. She turned her head around to look for him when she felt his lips graze the side of her cheeks. She froze, she felt his lips curve into a grin. Slowly, he pulled back.

Hermione stared at him, her blank expression turning to a blush and then laughter. "How dare you, Harry James Potter!" she said, in mock outrage. Harry shrugged and slowly backed away from her, still smiling.

She grinned, mischievously, then tore after him across the common room. Harry startled, began running away from her.

* * *

A/N: next week i'll combine these two... i was thinking of something else for Draco to do, but... i'll save those for later chap.....

Leonora Christina Karlsson: they will be clearer in the future...i like to mess your minds up a bit! anyway what note?? the note winky found? or the note that says "meet me at the D.A.D.A. classroom."? and for Harry.... the thin line between reality and dreams are blurred. and um...well? the boy at the start of chap11? just read on... you'll find out morew about him....

Bbychick: ok ok! ::raises both hands up:: i will! i will! ::begins to type furiously::

estelstar: yay! i found my new best friend!!! thank you!!! i sincerely thank you from the bottom of my heart!!! i love you!!! thanks!!!

The "perverted guy" can't just leave hermy alone right now. maybe when it nears the end, when they uncover his mask. hehe!! The ghost? do you hate him that much? i think i love that bloody ghost... there's more to him !!! I already told you guys a little bout him!! ::mental note add more big clues::

LikeViol3nce: yes sir! or ma'am! i will! don't ya worry ma'am! or sir! (thank you by the way!!! glad you liked it!!!)

Claire/Granger-gurl-rox: so is ur real name.. Claire??? please tell me more bout yourself! Please????no!!! the "pervert"guy inside hermy's dream is not the same as the "bloody"ghost... or maybe yes... oh i don't know!!! just read!!! so you didn't ask any question concerning the first parts of the chap11...so maybe that means you get it? do you get who the boy is???

lola: ha! glad you're addicted to it!!! you love it so much you're addicted to it!!! hahaha! i made another victim!!! BWAHAHAHA!!!(wait.... you're not confused??? that's different!!!)

Are you guys that confused??? i've already planted some clues in there!!!! three of them i think.....think you guys, think!!!!

kitty

A/N: hah! who said i can't do cheesy and fluffy stuff!!! idk why but i sorta like Harry to be that way.....very sweet...


	10. dire consequences after pleasure

**Turns Of Time**

**Chapter 10**

**dire consequences after pleasure**

**Disclaimer: **running out of witty disclaimers here.... oooh!!! got one! ::raises both hands and magically zooms upwards like superman and hides between fluffy coulds::

**A/N: **rteading "Tithe" right now!!! very recommended...

**A/N: **A BIG BIG HUMONGOUS SORRY to dracohermionelover!! how could i forget you??? you know i love you and your one of my fav reviewers... but look at this!!

dracohermioneluver: hihihi!! um...if you like it you could read the beauty trilogy!! and um.... Shucks... i don't know what to say!!!! t.y.!

Guess it got lost during the upload... peace?

* * *

Hermione pushed her head inside the head common room. She looked left and right, before finally entering the room.

The room was pitch dark, save for the glowing ashes in the fireplace. She sighed and started to walk towards her room, it was already well past midnight, and she had left Harry dozing on one of the couches inside the Gryffindor living room. He had fought valiantly but eventually his sleepiness won him over.

She was turning the door handle, when she heard a tinkle. Her head shot towards the sound; it came from the balcony. Walking towards it, she nearly tripped over a wine bottle, carefully walking over it, she peeked outside.

Draco was sitting with his back against the wall. Bottles of wine were scattered around him. He was staring at the inky black sky, while he held a bottle of wine by the neck occassionally drinking from it.

"Draco,"she started tentatively, slowly inching towards him. The drunken boy heavily turned his head around briefly before draining the fiery liquid down his throat.

"Draco, its already two in the morning. Here, let me help you up." She walked towards him, knocking a few bottles on her way.

"What are you--hic--doing here, Granger?" he slurred. "I don't need--hic--you." he threw the empty bottle lazily over the balcony.

Backing up, Hermione quickly left him alone. He said it himself, he didn't need her.

* * *

Her hand felt around for her towel. Grabbing it, she turned the water off and stepped out of the stall, wrapping the towel tightly around her body. She wrung her hair dry and yawning, turned to walk back to her room.

Suddenly the other door opened, which made Hermione jump. She turned around and watched as Draco frantically knelt down in front the toilet bowl and barfed. He clung to the toilet bowl as his breath heaved in and out of his body, before spilling his guts out again.

Hermione winced as she watched. She tentatively walked towards his heaving form but backed up again when he slowly rose and swayed towards the sink.

Hermione reached out a hand and placed it on his back, slowly rubbing it. He opened the tap and splashed water on his face. He gargled and erased any traced of bile in his mouth.

"How do you feel?" she asked softly.

"Like crap." he slurred out. He sneered at her reflection in the mirror and started to walk out, but stumbled.

"I guess you need my help after all." she said under her breath as she pulled one of his arm around her shoulder and helped him to his room.

The fire roared as soon as they stepped inside his room. They stumbled towards the bed.

Draco reached out and grabbed hold on one of the wooden bed post, steadying himself. He gently pulled his arm away from Hermione and held on to the post for support, since everything else was spinning.

Hermione surveyed the room. School books were scattered on top of the dresser, but everything else was orderly. Finally her gaze settled on the trashed blond boy standing in front of her.

Alarmed, she saw him reaching inside his pocket for his wand. She started to back away. He pointed his wand at the fire and sparks jumped from the tip and flew towards the fire. The flames rode higher and Hermione could make out voices and figures appearing from it.

She squinted and walked towards the fire for a better look. She doubled back when she saw herself in the flames. There were bears everywhere. She blushed as she watched herself kiss Harry.

She spun around and faced Draco who was staring intently at the fire. His face expressionless as a stone.

Hermione bit her lip as she dropped her gaze to the floor.

"Do you really love him?" his voice still drunk.

She didn't respond. She felt him shift and move from his place.

She raised her head and stared into his hazy eyes. It was strangly unfocused.

"You must think that I'm a bloody idiot, for doing this." he gestured to the fire. He laughed softly.

"If---I--" he stopped. He bit his bottom lip nervously as he ran his hands through his hair. "If--if things didn't start so wrongly with us, would you give me that chance?

"Draco you don't know what--"

"What I'm saying?" he continued."You're right. I could buy or conjure up hundreds of thousands of bears for you everyday--even shower your path with roses. But I could never compete with him. He's everything you've dreamed of, while me, bet I'm inside your every nightmare."

Hermione stared at him. She pulled on her towel tighter. She backed up as he felt his hands brush her cheeks. He looked at his hands and smiled at her sadly, "Never will I get to hold you, am I?"

He was backing away from her, Hermione watched him nervously. She watched him sway dangerously and quickly rushed to his side when he nearly tripped.

She walked him to his bed, and helped him remove his shoes. He lay on the edge of his bed with his feet dangling.

Hermione with great difficulty pushed him to the center of his bed. She was about to climb down, when a large heavy hand fell on her back. Her arms collapsed and she fell on top of Draco. His eyes were half open and a small smile was pasted on his lips.

She stared at his face, without knowing that she had been holding her breath.

"Will you give me that chance?" he whispered.

She slowly brushed her lips against his as she felt his hands run down the lenght of her body. He pushed the towel up and placed his hands on her thigh. He pulled her head towards him and deepened their kiss, his tongue delving into her mouth.

She moaned as she felt his fingers slide into her wet and hot sex. He quickly flipped their position so that he was lying on top of her. He gently pulled the towel off her body and let his hands roam at her nakedness.

Hermione closed her eyes as she felt her senses awaken. Draco quickly tore his clothes away and kissed her hard on her lips. His hands cupped her bare breast squeezing them almost too roughly. Sounds of unsurpassable pleasure ecaped her throat. She arched her back and thrusted her hips forward as though trying to reach something to satisfy her never-ending thirst.

She could feel his throbbing sex against her thighs, she reached for it and held it on her hand. Draco pulled back from the kiss and moaned, he buried his head on her throat. He kissed his way down to the valley of her breast and suckled each pink nipple. She buried her hands into his hair and pushed him closer to her breast, as she felt huge amounts of moisture escape from her nether lips, dripping down her thighs. She widened her legs uncounciously, when he moved down her belly. He buried his head on her dripping and hot crotch. His hands clutched her bottocks as she involuntarily pushed her knees up. His mouth clamped over her bulging clit, sucking on it roughly. She could feel her whole body heat up in pleasure as his tongue dived in and out of her tight vagina again and again , not letting her orgasm stop, eliciting from her cries of pleasure one after another.

He shifted not taking his mouth away from her throbbing and pained sex. His cock slowly descended to her mouth as she reached up and licked its glistening tip. She sucked it with all her power as her vagina quivered against his mouth, fluids coursing out steadily while he lapped it all up. She drew his cock deepeer and deeper until her throat contracted, and he came in her mouth. He collapsed on top her, not moving. then he slowly rolled over and shifted his position.

Kissing her gently on her lips, she tasted her own juices. He pulled back and laid quietly beside her, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Draco shifted. He kept his eyes close, through the constant throbbing of his head. Alchohol reeked from his skin.

Party.

Something clicked in the back of his mind. A person helping him up. His head throbbed as he sorted through his scattered memories.

Him kissing Hermione. Running his hands down the silky skin of her back. She could practically hear her delicious moan.

Draco's eyes shot open. He felt his side, he turned to look. There was no trace of another person sleeping on it.

He groaned and touched his, what he felt like swollen, forehead. So it was just a dream, one of the good ones.

He flopped back to his original position and closed his eyes yet again. He felt strangely cold.

Without opening his eyes, he slid his arms inside the covers. His mind reeled. No, he doesn't want to think about it.

Pansy, he vaguely remembered her sitting on his lap the night before. Flirting with him, both of them were drunk.

It couldn't be. But it could, and it did happen.

He found himself crawling towards the end of his bed. The thought of having slept with Pansy was making his stomach turn inside out.

He doubled over the edge and retched to his hearts content.

* * *

What happened last night was a terrible, terrible mistake.

She was pacing in her own room, clutching last night's towel to her chest. She still smelt of alchohol and her hair was thrown up in different stiff angles, since her hair was still wet, when last night mistake happened.

Hermione stopped and took a deep breath in and another one out. She needed to calm down. She needed to think things over.

She had already gotten what she was wishing for, a confession from him and...

But he was drunk when all that happened. He couldn't have possibly meant what he said. Maybe right now, he's waking up and any thoughts from last night flew out of his head into the morning sunlight.

She groaned and staggered towards her bed. She dropped towards it, spread-eagled. Slowly she snuggled up to her bed and crawled inside her comforter.

Drifting off to sleep in a matter of seconds.

* * *

"Damn!" he growled.

A hooded man was standing in front of a huge cauldron. It contained black liquid, shiny almost like a mirror. A small figure of Hermione sleeping could be seen skimming the top of the concoction.

He looked around him. The room was dark and narrow. It was high ceilinged, books and potion bottles were placed on shelves that were lined all along the walls.

He looked up, muttering something under his breath, a tube of sparkling blue powder floated down to the cauldron. It uncorked itself and sprinkled a few of its contents into the potion.

The black liquid shimmered and slowly, it turned into a morbidly dark shade of red.

"No one interferes with my plan."

* * *

She struggled against her bonds.

She couldn't see them, but she could feel the cold metal crushing her wrist and ankles. She pulled at it. She was hanging in mid air.

"Let me go!" she shouted. She couldn't see him, but she knew he could see and hear her. "I said, let me go!"

A cold chuckle surrounded her. She shivered.

"I haven't done anything to you." she shouted again, narrowing her eyes peering into the darkness.

"You haven't? Au contraire, my dear." a voice said against her ear. Her head snapped to the side.

Nothing.

"Where are you?" She could hear him laughing.

She shivered once again as she felt his hands carress her bare stomach. She looked down just in time to see him stick his tongue out and lick the tiny slit between her thighs. She struggled to close her legs. She felt sick just thinking of what he might do to her.

"Stop." she whispered.

"Why? You loved it so much last when Mr.Malfoy was doing it to you." He smiled at her maliciously, his violet eyes sparkling wickedly. His hands were slowly making their way up her thighs.

She bit her lip and struggled against her bonds as she felt his tongue lap at her bulging sex .

She hated him, she loathed him. She was going to kill him the first chance she gets.

* * *

He was sweating. He had been running in the forest for hours now.

He stopped. Looking up, he saw the full moon shining down at him; looking down, a simple dagger was clutched inside his right hand and on his left, lay the golden box.

Hoofs. He looked around and peered through the maze of trees and caught a glimpse of his prize: a sparkling white hide of a unicorn.

He gripped his dagger tightly.

They are going to pay for their betrayal. And he'll make sure that they'll pay very dearly.

* * *

"Sir?" A young man called out. He stepped inside the classroom.

"Professor?" He called out again, as he began ascending the stairs to the office.

He knocked on the door three times. When there was no response, he placed his hand on the handle and turned it. The door creaked open.

He stepped inside and looked around curiously. The room was extremely dark. all the red velvet curtains were closed blocking the sun.

He had a prickling feeling of someone watching him. He turned around and nearly jumped in surprise. The professor was leaning against the door frame opposite the entrance to his office. Looking at the student who just entered his office without his permission.

The Professor straightened up and quickly closed the door to an even darker room behind him.

"Mr. Malfoy. I think i need to talk to you about a certain Gryffindor."

Draco stared at the professor in front of him.

"I want you to first think about your actions very well, before executing them." He said, not taking his eyes of Draco.

"What, do you mean?" Draco shot back.

They stared onto each other's eyes, Draco very determined not to be the first to look away. This went on for a few minutes. At last Professor Hay sighed. He pointed his wand at the curtain and opened it, afternoon light flooding the room.

"Mr. Malfoy I think you know exactly what I mean. As your teacher, I think it is my role to promote goodwill between my students and I especially want to put a stop into this nonsense, which I would like to point out, will no doubt be a start of a great conflict." he stood up and circled the room, but Draco could feel his stare slicing through his body.

Draco snapped his head around and looked menacingly at his Professor. "But I don't think it is also your duty to poke your nose around your student's personal lives." He stood up and walked out of the room.

Draco slammed the door behind him. Her jogged down the steps and proceeded out of the classroom. He gloomily stalked down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Pansy was sitting beside his usual place, probably waiting for him. Maybe he should just skip breakfast and proceed to the quidditch pitch.

* * *

"Okay, team" Harry looked around his players. This was his first time giving a pep talk, he just wished that his little speech wouldn't turn out to be the exact opposite of what he was supposed to be doing. "This is it! Make me proud!" he clapped his hands together as he said it , Ron snorted and copied his action.

Harry turned beet red. "Just get out there." he muttered. His team, grinning at him, made their way past him out to the pitch.

"Well, at least they didn't laugh at your face, mate." said Ron when he reached Harry's side.

"Shut up." He pushed his best friend out. Ron staggered out, laughing.

Harry gloomily stalked after his friend. Looking down to his feet, his brows furrowed together, thinking that, maybe next time, he should have a speech made the night before the match...

...and let Hermione check it.

* * *

Meanwhile up in the head's common room something was about to happen. The room was dark, for the curtains were closed, barring the entrance of the cheerful sunlight. The cold fireplace suddenly burst alive. Green flames rose high up into the chimney and a loud booming voice erupted from it.

"Ms. Granger." the voice addressed. The flames receded a bit, but nonetheless retained their green color.

"Ms. Granger." but this time, Professor Mcgonagall's head was sitting in the fire. Her eyes covered the room. taking in the details. Her head vanished for a moment then suddenly her whole body slid out of it.

The towering figure of Mcgonagall strode into the room. She rapped at Ms. Granger's door three times before opening it. Being the head of the Gryffindor house, she was mildly concerned when her brightest student didn't appear in the great hall or even in the quidditch pitch, especially when her two best friends were playing.

She found the head girl still sleeping. She relaxed a bit. "Honestly Ms.Granger. I expected more from you." she said, her voice booming.

The girl still didn't steer. "The quidditch match is about to start." She said in an even louder voice.

Mildly irritated, she strode towards the bed, sat at the edge and shook the girl awake, first gently, then going harder and harder.

Bewildered she placed her hand on the girl's forhead. She was perspiring heavily and her temperature was up in flames. Then the professor drew the cover aside to check her pulse and found her sleeping naked.

Shaking her head and pursing her lips in disapproval. She lifted her wand and magically dressed the head girl. Conjuring up a floating stretcher she placed the head girl on it and strode purposely out of the room, the stretcher floating behind her.

* * *

Harry Potter stepped out of the field. The warm breeze blowing through his hair. He took a deep breath and looked up, squinting as he does. The sky was clear blue. A few clouds floated adrift here and there.

"Harry."

He turned his head back down and blushed scarlet. They were already waiting for him to start the game. He looked down to his feet, clutched his broom tighter and jogged towards the center of the field, where his team mates, Madam Hooch and the Ravenclaw team were, standing there looking at him.

He hastily took the other captain's hand and shook it, without, his eyes, leaving the ground. When the whistle sounded, he mounted his broom unceremoniously and kicked-off as hard as he could.

His entire mood changed as he soared through the air. He looked back down just in time to see the balls being released. He shouted his final instructions to his team before going about his business to guard the snitch.

"AND THE GAMES ARE OFF TO A START!!! RAVENCLAW'S GOT A GOOD LINE-UP THESE YEAR, BUT THEN AGAIN, THE GRYFFINDORS RARELY LOST A MATCH..."

Harry had already spotted the snitch. He scanned the skies and found the other seeker on the other end, looking at the other direction. He slowly circled the pitch like a vulture, looking after three things at the same time: the snitch, his team and the other seeker.

"CREEVY TAKES HOLD OF THE QUAFFLE. HE SPEEDS TOWARDS THE GOAL POSTS---"

Colin shot past other chasers like a blur. Harry smirks.

"--HE SHOOTS AND HE SCOO--- WAIT!" The Ravenclaw keeper dives towards the left goal post. Leaving the the others open, everybody stopped, the quaffle disappeared, that's when Ginny took the chance, she shot the quaffle, which she was holding all the time, towards the center goal post scoring the first point for Gryffindor. Harry's new other Chaser, Roiben, who was waiting at the other side of the hoop caught the ball and shoot at towards the right post scoring the second goal.

"WE'RE LOOKIN' AT A NEW PLAY HERE! GRYFFINDOR 20-0!" The scralet crowd below went wild and the stadium was filled when echoing cheers.

Harry scanned the green and silver clad crowd, who were the only ones sitting quietly at their tower. He was looking for a certain pale and pointed face boy. He was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Draco was drudgingly walking towards the castle. The distant cheers of the Gryffindors could be heard.

He was already up in the stands sitting, when the whole Slytherin house came clambering up. Dreading coming face to face with Pansy, he quickly slid out of the booth, when he heard her shrill voice.

He was rounding the third floor corridor when he stopped. Someone was moving. He casually rounded the corner and stopped at the sight. The hospital wing's door shut close. But he knew, he perfectly saw Hermione lying on a stretcher, floating in.

* * *

He sat up. His ears pricked. He heard voices, then a door shutting close. He slowly crawled out of the passageway right infront of the door. He saw McGonagall's swish of black cloak disappear around the corner and closely followed by the form of the school nurse.

He stood up and crept towards the door, pushing it ever so slowly and silently. He crept silently up the rows of beds, searching for her sleeping form.

"Hermione," he groaned. He quickly knelt beside her bed, grabbing one of her hands and clasping them between his, as if in prayer. His breathing coming out in short pants.

* * *

Harry caught the snitch effortlessly. He floated down, his hands around the little metal critter. They had won by two-hundred and eighty points to fifty.

He grinned as a swarm of scarlet students enveloped him. He kept turning his head, eagerly expecting to see a mass of curly brown hair, jostling towards him.

"Harry!" he turned around and faced a very pale looking Ron.

"What's the matter Ron? We won!" he said, grinning. His eyes still searching for Hermione.

"You won't find her among them, mate." He rounded his bestfriend.

"She's confined at the hospital wing."

The snitch escaped from his hands.

* * *

Footsteps echoed noisily as his shoes made contact with the hard stone floors. He burst through the door and stopped dead on his tracks.

Draco Malfoy was kneeling beside Hermione's bed. His hands clutching hers. He didn't hear him come in.

"Malfoy." He growled.

The boy didn't move. Harry raised his wand, pointed it straight at his enemy's back.

He quickly walked towards him and roughly pushed him aside. He took a hold of both her hands and felt her forehead.

"GOD DAMMIT! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" roared Harry, he grabbed the front of Malfoy's shirt and pulled him up from the floor.

Malfoy said nothing, he was staring at Hermione's form like he's in a trance.

"TALK TO ME, YOU BLOODY BASTARD!" He roared at Draco Malfoy's face. Angered by the lack of response he puled his other arm back and crashed it, full force to the side of Malfoy's pale face.

"MR. POTTER!" Harry dropped Malfoy and turned to the voice. Madam Pomfrey was seething with anger at the door.

The other students who were there, were already looking at the spectacle. "YOU LOT, GO BACK TO SLEEP!" shrieked the nurse, before storming towards them.

Harry let her pass. Shooting glares at the people peeking at him from underneath their covers.

* * *

"We're currently trying to figure out what happened to Ms. Granger." Madam Pomfrey was bent down over Hermione checking her eyes. It was all white.

"Where are her pupils?" Harry asked, he was walking back and forth in front of her bed. Draco Malfoy was sitting in at the empty bed beside hers, crossed-legged, his hands cupped over his his nose and mouth, his eyes staring dazedly at Hermione.

"It's moving too fast for eyes to see."

Madam Pomfrey and Harry looked over at Draco, who was still staring at her sleeping from.

"Someone's messing up her sleep." He said through his hands. "Can't we do something about it?" He asked Madam Pomfrey. He looked at Harry, "Its creeping me out." He half whispered.

* * *

A/N: three pages! ha!! i told you it was longer. Love you guys!!!! Got that idea from Disney's Martin Mystery... There was this episode where the sandman invades people's dreams and trap them inside their worst fears or nightmares and the victims are left in the state of what they called "Hyper R.E.M. sleep" (Rapid Eye Movement)

As for the name Roiben. for those who took my advice and read "tithe" I think you know who he is. I'm growing fond of him each time i read the book again and again. He has long silver hair and great silver eyes. his full name is Raith Roiben Rye. He's also a faerie knight... well i thought it might be fun to write his name in...

Get this, a storm flooded half of Luzon and our classes were suspended because our university floods quite heavily. So for the whole week, i only went to school for Two really short days, Monday and Tuesday. the rain and flooding lasted for two days straight and when it reached Friday when it was sunny again. There was no electricity in our bldg. therefore classes were again cancelled. Hooray for me!!! i guess you really didn't need to know that.... i must be boring you to sleep

anyway, to the reviews!!!!!

Aeriel: Gee! thanks!! am soooo flattered.... when did you start reading this? sure glad you liked it!! anyway i can't tell you anything ryt now... i want my readers to guess....really hoping that i'll always see you reviewing!

sweetie: did you raed all of it?? hope you did and hopeed you liked it, that is if you have read it all.. it think because partly she liked the feeling of draco's lips on hers..hehe!

Sesshoumaru's wife: do you have a nick name that i can use??? your pen name's kinda long... anyway hope you like this too

dracolov: I am afraid you got it all wrong.... none of what you said was, well true....that is unless you're joking... i don't know if you'll have a chance to read this but... congrats to that book you're abot to publish and hope you give my fic a second chance by reading it all

completely...

Lil ticked: please explain further.. hehe what breaks??? i do put a line between scenes but if its still confusing i'll just chekk it again and again... i hope you don't find this chap too confusing ...

p.s. sometimes i really do make it confusing, that's intented... thankie!!!!!!!

SaTiNk06: this is longer!!! weepee!!!! the next one is also.........short....

Icefall: hiya icie!!! thankie!!!

MysticalSpirits: wait... am going to do a bit of research first....that way it'll be perfect!! i really like "Beautiful soul"... da best!!

ABlake: cute pen name!! another one of my victims!!! anyway sori if the best friend thing bothered you... my friends write it that way.... don't ask me why....ok "bitten".. what's it about?????? i will try to find it here...adding me to ur author alert would be a great honor will also try to find Laurell's book

Claire: Hi clairie!!!! well can't say much but.. i'm running out of quidditch ideas... as for the perverted freaky guy... have any clue yet??? Ron's always like that by the way...

Mandi: I told the truth right??? this is a longer chap... not that long but longer than the previous chap... right?

Gemini Enchantress: Here it is!!!! hope what draco said wasn't toooo cheesy..

Trina: sori can't help you there..i flunked those two subjects myself during my 3rd and 4th year in highschool...

for me physics is harder...

in chemistry all i did was non-stop memorize...

the chaps are short because i write them during weeknights... after i'm done with my plates... sometimes i do them during weekends.... when i write them during weekends, like this... its much longer

DHL: You're the last but your the first one to review!! thanks!!! and wish granted Harry walked in on draco... hehe plus you already "imposed" hihi

A/N: there!!! umm... the prelims are coming up fast and i don't wanna flunk.... especially math again.... so next week i won't be able to upload..... sooo sorry.... any way thanks to all those who reviewed love you guys!!!!

Sesshoumaru's wife : hehe!! i won't tell ya who the guy is!!! bwihihihihi!!!

MysticalSpirits: why would i be scared of a blender, a tissue, and a hankercheif made out of a torn-up jean pocket? if i do what you're suggesting me to do... no doubt that i'll recieve dozens of flames.... although it sounds really good!!::wiggles eyebrows up and down::

Trina Jacobs: no. the strange perevert won't be invading draco's dream, that would be slash.... and definitely gross..hehe did that take you by surprise? you know them not waking up together??

Gemini Enchantress: i know i'm a tease!!::twinkling eyes:: i think i love being a tease!!

dracohermioneluver : i didn't forget about you!!! never!!! how could i???

Claire: he's going to give her one of my favorite things!!! hihi!!!

IkNoWwHaTyOuDiDlAsTsUmMeR: what's so confusing about it??::scratches head again::

hey favor??? could you guys tell me lil thing bout yourself....

love you soooo much guys!!! do you know that i pray for you guys everynight?? i thank god for giving me you guys, soo much!!!!

kitty

A/N: i know i know its short... i'm having trouble with the scenes and plot coz i'm thinking of putting Hermione for days in nightmare land!!! but if i go on with that plan... i'll have to readjust the timeline of the story.

(in short, writter's block!)

Plus i'm very busy lately, plus i did a one-shot again(DM/HG "sweet confessions")... plus the scene with cauldron seems like a really good place to cut it of... there will be more quidditch scenes... um... Draco will give something to Hermione...

wonder what that is???:)

Claire: that's ok, if you don't remember the question... i can't remember it either... since you scanned the whole story again... did you find the clues i was talking about? Thank you by the way!

Mysticalspirits: of course Draco want Mione, Mione also like Draco....and Harry too!!! Oh-uh!!! hehe!!! glad you liked the... um... scene!!!!! i just have to give them the option!!! It sounded so bad for me!!Now with Harry...don't worry i love the guy!!! i don't want to get his heart broke just yet!!!!

SaTiNk06: as you read the above chappie... the answer is no... they won't be together...you'll just have to wait... hehehe!! ty!

Gemini Enchantress: i hope the Half-blood price would be Draco.... but a lot of people here say that most likely it will be Longbottom. Really appreciate that you loved it!!! had really hard time writing that specific scene...

Sesshoumaru's wife: thanks for the offer!!! i'll just look for it in google!! thanks again!!!

IkNoWwHaTyOuDiDlAsTsUmMeR(nikkipoo): is it really that bad? i admit... i think its... kinda dirty... but i'll improve! i promise!!!!! This is my first time... so...just give me time...!!:)

Sarah: What wierdo moments???::scratches head:: the guy?? i won't reveal him just yet...and he is real... definitely real... thanks!!!

dracohermioneluver: hihihi!! um...if you like it you could read the beauty trilogy!! and um.... Shucks... i don't know what to say!!!! t.y.!

dracomalfoysgirl1080: the creepy man with purple eyes!!! he appeared!!! and now he's gone again!!! you're gonna find out soon enough!

Trina Jacobs: I was waiting for you...hihi!! you're still confussed??? ::checks the past chappie::

Hope you guys didn't hate the chappie very much... you know.. Draco thinks its pansy he screwed last night and Hermione having doubts...

review!!! review!! review!!!

mwah

kitty

A/N: There!!!! happy???? i typed the sex scene over and over consulting different books. but mostly anne rice's first two books in the beauty trilogy....um.... i hope you'll be satisfied by that..... well um.... i graduated elementary and highschool from a catholic school. so before we left they showed us different clips and lectures about that premarital sex is a big no-no.

By the way i got 5 reviews..... why???? oh why???? didn't drtaco appear in the chap???

i read it again..... oh my god.... i deserve hundreds of flames....

Mystical spirits: the Quidditch idea came to me while watching a contest in pool trick shots.... they were really good! (star sports) as for your "make-Draco-jealous" request... i'll find an opening where i can squeeze it in....

dracohermionelover: you sure you didn't fall asleep while reading my chap? yes 'course i'd like to see your name...again

Sesshoumaru's wife: who is Sesshoumaru??? hehe!! thanks!!!!

SaTiNk06 : hehe!!! personally... i like sappy harry!!! but don't wory... this fic will always be draco/hermione

Trina Jacobs : she wnats to keep all her problemos to herself....oh good!!! did my hints and explanation at the a/n help???

Gemini Enchantress : Thank you, my dear enchantress!!! ::curtsies:: hahaha!!!

claire: well?? did you read it??? did you get it???

nikkipoo: omg!!!! you are whacked!! but thank you soo much.... yup that was the song inside the parenthesis.... um chap 6 and 7 has very little connection to the main going-on's in the story... like i said...it's like a video!!!! :) oh and you don't have to worry about this turning into a hphg fic.... hermione's trapped inside her head....the parts with the scary man and the boy (they are the same persons) and they appearred countless times already...hope you aren't tooo confused....

Draco's a real martyr, ain't he??? hihi!!!!! thanks you guys!!! absolutely love you!!!! by the way??? who do you think will be the half blood price???

kitty!!!!!!

A/N: ok maybe your thinking.... that was it???

well i know its been.... what 4 weeks since the last chap. but my Prelims are over but i promise... next week? i'm going to write a longer one.... in the mean time... enjoy! oh and if you're wondering.... why i got the time to write another one-shot.... i... can't exactly answer that.... ducks out of the way as a soaring tomato shoots forward(care to teach how to throw like that? am flunking P.E.)

malfoy madness: Hi mandy!!! thanks!! hope ya like this one too!!

Trina: haha!! i can't say anything else...So you think its the teacher? He's a new D.A.D.A. prof. he started this year... I'm guessing that during a whole month without any new chapter from me. maybe you already found some time to reread the past chappies...right?

Claire: Hiya!!!! well maybe its not a thing... but ... yeah... i guess if i say it like that it does sound like one of the songs in the movie... must have been singing it in my head uncounciously...::scratches head:: you like the Freaky guy?? i thought everybody hates him... well .. i like him too!! ::beams::

Mystical spirits: I am going to add a scene of them making out.... hehehe::rubs hands together:: that should satify our cravings! what happened anyway? why are you on fanfiction probation?

SaTiNk06: i am afraid that this chap is also short.... ::bows head:: hope you won't get mad!

Sesshoumaru's wife: No!!!!!!! it isn't Snape!!! well... nice try... i guess...... keep guessing!!::smiles mischievously::

DHL: am going to use this from now on "dracohermionelover" is far tooo looong hope ya don't mind. well he did do it... hehe...hope this is also short but good.... and look! i remembered you!!! love you too!!::bats eyelashes::

Gemini Enchantress!!!!: hi!!!! i know i'm a tease and proud of it!!!::giggles:: i guess my prelims took a long time but its all over now and i'm back with a new and short chappie...

dazzler92: i guess i don't use their names much often... but then... some of them still hasn't got names yet... and i don't think i'll be giving them one......

Thank you guys soooooo much!!!!!! hope this update didn't take toooo long.... well after you read this hope you also read my new one-shot!!!

WEVIEW!!!!!!!weview!!!!!!

Kitty


	11. realm of darkness

**Chapter 19**

**realm of darkness**

**Disclaimer:**Blah-blah-blah...

yah-yah-yah....

you guys already know it...

there's no use repeating it!!!!!

**A/N: **hah! my disclaimer's like a poem an idiotic poem. the first two lines have three syllables and ends with ah while the last two has seven syllables and ends with it!

hehe!!! funny noH?? ok i guess not... ::scratches head::

* * *

"Now tell me wasn't that just as good?" He was standing behind her, running his fingers down her back. She wanted to get away from his fingers, his hands, his body, all of him.

She couldn't speak, she was emotionally and physically exhausted. A puddle of her own juices lay glistening on the black floor.

His hands slowly squeezed her buttocks. She could feel his ragged breathing behind her.

"Why did you do that?" he hissed at against her ear.

"WHY?" he shouted. Hermione grimaced at she felt his cold fingers stretch the lips cruelly.

"Stop...Please..." she whispered. He withrew his fingers.

He walked around and faced her. He showed her his fingers coated with blood.

"You never bled before..." He said. "I think this is enough for today."

(A/N: had to stop, feeling sick of this scene.)

* * *

The flames rose, awakening him.

He had been sitting in front of the fire all night. He looked at the fireplace, it showed Harry leaving the wing, ushered out by Madam Pomfrey. He surveyed the room quietly, he watched as Madam Pomfrey slowly enter her office, the scene shifted, it showed Harry walking up the stairs towards the Gryffindor Common room. The scene shifted again and showed the nurse snuggling up to bed.

The flames died out as he pointed his wand at them. He looked around his room, grabbing his wand and cloak, he walked straight through a tapestry and disappeared.

Seconds later, he appeared inside the closet containing the bed pans.

He stealthily opened the door and walked out. Making his way carefully between beds, he reached her side. He sighed.

"Hermione, what happened?" he whispered against her ears. "I'm sorry I couldn't be here earlier, Potter's slept half the night here. He's also worried about you, you know...Please wake up."

Tears were spilling down his eyes. It had been almost a week already.

* * *

Hermione hung exhausted from the ceiling. This has been the longest time he had kept her in here.

She looked around for any trace of hope. Nothing. She was under his power now.

He was abusing her, everyday, and worse she was powerless to defend herself. All she could to was pull against her chains, wriggle or hung limply from it.

She hated being worthless and defencless. What's more, she's missing all her lessons and neglecting her head girl duties.

Tears rolled down her cheeks, dropping to the floor. Her entire body ached miserably. She hung her head down limply. Trying to forget her pain and emotions as shuddering sobs overcame her.

* * *

'Damn birds.' he thought.

Eyes still closed, he raised one of his arms and shielded his eyes from the warm sunlight. He opened one of his eyes and peeked. He closed it again. He felt strangely uncomfortable. The mattress had gone horribly hard and lumpy.

Hooves.

Harry jerked his arm away and sat up, looking around his surroundings.

He was in a cave, with a lake inside it. He looked up, there was a large hole above it. The sunlight streaming down from it. He shook his head.

Using his both hands he pushed himself up from the floor and started his trek out of the cave and into the woods.

It has been a while since this sort of thing stopped, but now, he guessed, it decided to start again. He sighed as he tried to recall the faint memoriesof last night.

Hooves; that was all he could remember, unicorn hooves.

* * *

Draco stared at the piles of paper that magically appeared before him. This was getting annoying. With the head girl out cold, he can't do this.

He looked over at his study table. A pile of books lay on top oif it, waiting to be opened.

Conjuring up a small chart with dates. He took quick notes and decided to do the essays first, then arrange Granger's piling homework and then start the paper work.

He rubbed his face in his hands, stiffling an irritated scream. He was going to spend another sleepless week.

He got up walked towards his table. Sucking the tip of his silver quill, he started opening his books. Professor Binn's homework was far behind the deadline. He hated doing History of Magic essays and always used his Head boy duties as an excuse.

But he gotta do it, it had been delayed for far too long already. Also it had been nagging his conscience for awhile now.

He was already writing in his conclusion when he heard a knock. He looked at the door and with wave of his hand, the door opened.

"What do you want?" he asked, turning back to his essay. He ended it with a blot as a period.

He looked up. Ron Weasley was standing in the doorway.

He looked back down at his essay and began rereading it. _The war between pureblood families never ended. It goes on up to this date. The only difference is that, it is hidden. A number of useful and powerful relics were wiped out from the face of this earth because of this war. Only the history books and the stories passed down from mouth to mouth are the only ones holding proof that such things ever existed._

"Well? Say something. If you arn't going to say something other than just standing there gaping, then you better leave." he said, not looking up. _Muggles called archeologist are attempting to find them one by one, so far some of them had been successful._

Ron looked around and stepped inside. He needed to get the schedule for this month's patrol. "The other prefects are looking for this month's patrol." he said.

He watched as Draco lifted his head and looked at him in the eye. He looked really tired. There were piles paper work on the common room table.

Draco dropped his quill and rubbed his eyes. He reached inside his robes and pulled out a folded peice of parchment. Scanning through it, he said, "I'll post it tomorrow." waving the red head away. He turned back to his essay.

_Often sacrifices were made to make this magical objects work, since most of them were made of black magic. Some of them, animal or human sacrifices, were offered to entities of darkness like Lilith. Some of them could unlock secrets to powerful from of magic like weather, life, tides, time and death. An example is the infamous time key..._

"Didn't you hear me?" he said irritably. He watched as Weasley rolled his eyes and walk out. He had a terrible itch to blast those round eyes out of those socket and he knew just the spell to do it.

* * *

Harry dropped himself back to bed. He just moved the quidditch practice for much later. He needed to sleep. Sleep in a nice, warm and soft bed.

He was drifting off to sleep when he heard the door slam close. Ron, he thought.

* * *

The dementors were closing about him drawing their cold rattling breaths, then suddenly everything was black. except for the continous rattling breath. He looked around and found himself slowly sinking in a muddy pool.

He sat up, breathing heavily. Half of his body was numb, from waist down. He looked at his watch, he had been asleep for merely five minutes.

He carefully laid back down, closing his eyes. He listened, there was still the rattling breath. He opened his eyes. The sound was growing louder. Using his hands he manouvered himself to the edge of the bed. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, he plunged his head down. Once he felt his head touch the floor, he opened his eyes.

The boy was lying directly below were Harry was lying, near the edge. Its hand was clinging to the underside of the matress. Mouth open, his icy breath could be seen. Its head slowly moved and its lifeless eyes once again locked with Harry's.

Startled, Harry struggle to get up. Its hand slowly shot out from underneath and grabbed hold of handfulls of dark hair, pulling Harry, forcefully down. Harry gave out a shout as he fell down from his bed.

The feeling in his legs were gradually returning. Braving a peek, he looked sideways. There was nothing there, except of the box covered with blood.

* * *

A/N: i am really bc right now.... so many plates, so little time!! thanks you guys you're the best ever!!!

soo do you think the HBP is Godric gryffindor? or the new d.a.d.a. teacher???

Dracolover: ur lucky i wrote this in advance... i have a feeling that i won't be able to update next week. but i'll try my best.... ok with you?? wait, are u and dracolov one? you two have very similar pen names.... any way don't mind me... i'm sure i have seen your name in my reviewer's list some time ago... ryt?

anndon: i'm sorry, but what? is the last chapter still short for you? oh well this is much shorter than that. but i still hope you like it.....

mandi: yeah?? ok!! then keep on waiting.... as olways.... hehehe joke! i hope i won't be letting you down if i can't update this week....

SaTiNk06: you still think this is a good one? :sticks out tongue i hate the first part.... did you like it???

Trina: you always make my head grow big..... you flatter mebats eyelashes

Claire: it does feel good doesn't it?? reading the part where Harry punched Draco.... and yeah it makes sense.... glad you like the weird eye thingie evn if its not mine to begin with....

Gemini enchantress: aw you poor thing!! but am flattered that you got up early and read this.no added reaction from Harry yet... but it will come.... next chapter maybe.... luv yah!!!

Mystical spirits:Yes wait...... give me some time to research.... and Hermione still has to get out of her nightmare... besides.. i already set a date.. it will take place during christmass break.... and yes ur ryt its not the sandman....

ABlake: i took your advice and went straight to the bookstore..... but i can't bloody find it!!! so basically the anita blake vampier hunter series is very much like buffy the vampier slayer?? and Hrry won't kill off draco.... just yet....

hehe... joke

DHL: mwah mwahh i love you too(2x) i doubt if u'll call this interesting.... but anyway.... yeah i noticed you're a little bit hyper.... but that the way i'm feeling ryt now toooo!!!!! evn if its 2 in the morning ryt now....... hehe! luv yah (5x)

any one of you guys watch or know angel sanctuary?? its an anime.... tell me if its good.... and what about card captor sakura?????

do you guys know Ghost at school(anime)??????

god bless!!!!!

kitty

A/N: will post this as soon as i have the time.

I tried to put in some clues.... but i don't think they're much of a clue anyways.....no Scary scenes for a long tym so i thought why not add one now?

Anyway almost nearing 200.... don't let me down!!::wiggles eyebrows::

to the reviews:

TLSlark: have nothing to say but thank you very much!!! anyway about the wacko....figured it out yet?

DHL: how bout lav ya....... um shall we say... 100x's!!! so it was still uninteresting....and finally you got used to being confused after reading a chap. and probably to this too---- what's confusing bout that?

ablakevh: i'm already living at the capital of the philippines...that is unless you live here to.... I'll just try other bookstores... maybe powerbooks....'

the first part was way weird even for me... i was supposed to be longer...but i felt sick writing that scene.

Lady criquette: You read all of my stories??? well i'm very flattered!!!! thank you soo much!!!! anybody else here who read all of my stories?

Gemini enchantress: i tot dat you figured that part out already... the wacko in Hermione's dream??? oh well maybe it wasn't you.....keep trying...how bout this chap.... gave you goosebumps or not?

Claire:my sis said that the part were Draco cried was a bit over.... but screw her.... you liked it anyway...

rani singla: i am, i am!!! hope you enjoy this!!

MysticalSpirits: well yeahh... i s'pose tha makes sense... i'm dying to know who the HBP is already!!! wait for the christmas season.... it will come... they are going to snog each other... don't you worry bout that.... just read on....

SaTiNk06: here let me pull you up. stretches out a hand now don't you do that ever again, ok. gets a feather duster and dust the dirt off u i'm never going to abandon this fic..... i love you guys and this fic too much to do that ok?? i'm sory if thsi got onlyn a litle late......

Trina: "I wouldn't think that the bad guy is Godric Gryffindor. Isn't he supposed to be a good guy? So my best guess would be the new D.A.D.A teacher.." now about waht you said.... is this about the 6th book or this fic.... confused here.... and maybe i'm just as bc as u are, nyway wish me luck the finals are coming....

slyswn28: that word meant a lot to me thank u!!

now remember..... weview!!!!!

kitty


	12. awakening

**Turns of Time**

**Chapter 11**

**Awakening**

**A/N: **A great big thanks to kat3259 hehe for my 200th review!!

**Disclaimer: **jo's character....

**A/N: **(thinking of bunching the "chapters" together... to form good long ones.... ::shrugs::)-- done

* * *

He scooped the warm silvery liquid with his hands and watched it trail down his arms.

There was an insane look in his eyes as he stared at the silver lines hungrily.

He will do the thing his ancestors were afraid to do centuries ago.

* * *

Insistent tugging.

He flung his arms lazily to shoo the thing away.

Draco Malfoy was slump over piles of books and parchment sleeping soundly. "Damn it!" he muttered as the tugging at his sleeves became more and more harder.

"Master Malfoy must wake up sir! Rinky will get in to trouble with Professor Snape, if master won't wake up soon."

Draco grumbled and forced his heavy head up to look at the elf murderously. The elf squealed in fright and backed away, stuttering: "Master has woken up!" before disappearing with a cracking sound.

He ran his hands through his hair and squinted at the clock above the fireplace. 11:00. The sunlight was happily dancing with the dust particles.

He groaned inwardly. What does the professor want now? He glanced at the books in front of him. The first rays of light were already shining over the grounds when he had finally finished. Good thing its a Sunday. He got up from his chair and stretched.

Yawning, he straightened his robes, hand-combed his hair and lazily strutted out of the room.

* * *

Harry Potter entered the library warily. It has been a while since he had been here. Walking through the dusty rows of ancient books, his mind was working in hyper drive.

What book could possibly hold some information about a magical comatose. He even doubted that the magical world knew of that term.

Walking through the healing aisle. He carefully read the fading titles and pulled every other book out of the shelves. Staggering under the weight of books, he made his way towards the nearest table and dropped them earning an irritated "shhhh" from from the librarian.

As he slowly flipped through the books, he was fleetingly reminded of the time they spent in the library going through the books, looking for a way to breathe underwater. He smiled at the memory but shook his head and mentally reprimanded himself for wasting time.

Taking an occasional note or two on a scrap piece parchment. He scratched his chin with the tip of his quill. Yawning, he placed the quill back on the built-in ink holder at the table and stretched his hands screwing his eyes shut in the process. He nearly fell out of his chair when he opened his eyes.

It was nighttime, and the usual lanterns that illuminated the library were off. Except for a single one. The light was coming towards him from the far ends of the library. It was a young man, with his face hidden in shadows, draped on his shoulder was an invisiblility cloak, on hgis right hand he held a book while his left held the lantern.

He came at a halt in front of Harry and placed the book carefully down. Harry stared at it taking note if the intricate designs embossed on the cover.

When he looked up. The hashed whispers of the students returned and the sun was flooding through the high windows of the room. He looked aroung wildly. The book was etched into his mind. Somewhere in the back of his mind, told him to scavenge the big library for the book; but deep worry for Hermione kept him from doing it.

* * *

Draco Malfoy cradled his face in both his hands at the slytherin table. He was feeling extremely drowsy as his eyelids fluttered close, and open again while some of his fellow Slytherins were pigging out beside him.

"Draco!"

His eyelids shot open, he looked wildly around and his eyes locked on the figure of Pancy boucing toward him. He stiffled a groan, as Pansy shooed his friends away and sat next to him. Clinging to him like a permanent adhesive.

"Pansy, I--" he started, prying his hands from her grip.

"Drakie, I haven't seen you for a long time. I was starting to think that you're avoiding me." she simpered.

"I am." he muttered.

"I beg your pardon?" she pulled back from him and stared, aghast.

"I mean, of course not." he replied, forcing a smile. He didn't dare hurt this girl, she'll make his life a living hell. "Pansy..."

"Yes, Drakie?" she was once again attatched to him.

"About the party, in my room..."

"Oh Drakie," she sighed. "It was most memorable! Thank you. I'll never forget that night."

Draco gulped as Pansy hugged him tighter.

Those words just confirmed it all.

* * *

He stared into the depths of the cauldron.

His eyes were darting around, muttering incomprehensible things under his breath.

Time was running out. It's trickling through his fingers like flowing water.

He needed to act now and Potter holds everything he needed to complete his work.

He looked up to the vaulted ceiling, where something shimmering was floating.

"I promise you, luv, I'll get it ."

A whisper came from the shimmering air. "_I'll wait_."

* * *

Harry looked up and scowled. He gathered up his things and started to stand up.

"Wait." said Draco Malfoy.

Harry stopped at the tone of the prat's voice. Narrowing his eyes, he sat back down and stared at Malfoy. His face was haggard and his robes crumpled. But, just in case, his hands crept inside his pocket for his wand.

"What do you want?" ,hissed Harry.

Draco watched silently as Harry sat back down and held on to his wand.

He followed the scarhead here because he was sure that when he tried to talk to him anywhere else, Potter's going to assault him. It was best here, where he could talk without worrying about his life.

He wanted to talk about Hermione.

He couldn't follow her every professor around like a sick puppy. It was wasting his time and not to mention draining his energy.

"It's about Hermione..." he started, leaning back.

Harry felt some heat radiate from within him. He dared use her first name. He dived across the table and grabbed Malfoy by the front of his robes.

He watched as Malfoy's eyes darted around. He looked past the ferret's head and and saw that time momentarily stopped. He couldn't explain it but it suited him right now. He looked back at Malfoy and found a wand sticking to his side.

Resolutely, Harry sat back down. He was breathing rather rapidly. He threw a disgusting look at Malfoy, who was massaging his neck while his wand was pointed straight at Harry. Harry stood up, grabbed some books and strode out of the libraby doors, not looking back.

Draco exhaled and stared in to space for a while before standing up himself. Looking around, he raised his wand and after one easy flick everything returned back to normal.

* * *

Her face was set like stone. She didn't wince, when he bit and nibbled on her neck. Neither does she flinch nor struggle when his hands touched her body. She just hung there, not moving, her chocolate eyes trained on the ground.

"Now, I think that enough." he whispered against her swollen neck. "Don't you?" His voice was dripping with honey, poisoned honey. He grabbed her hair and yanked her head back. He crushed his lips against her.

The first time she recieved this kiss, she told herself it was magical. Now it was anything but that. She didn't dare open her lips. He pulled away, chuckling. He pushed her head forward. Leaving her in the darkness with his cruel laugh, echoing all around her.

Then, at last, she felt the chains loosen. She fell flat on the floor. Slowly gathering her strength, she curled up hugging her knees. Letting the coldness consume her.

* * *

Ron Weasley smiled as he entered the Hospital wing. He was munching on a half eaten apple, which was supposed to be a gift for the sleeping girl; but he ended up eating it, telling himself that: the apple would rot there waiting for her to wake up anyway.

He found her; drawing a chair towards her, he sat down, still munching on the apple. He was staring at her sleeping form absent mindedly, not noticing that her fingers moved.

"You know, you should wake up." he said, swallowing. He took another bite and continued talking, "you're missing out on a lot of things." He looked around, then his eyes laid rest to the apple. "Like food, look, this apple is supposed to be for you, but...." he shrugged and took another bite. With one last look, he stood up and was halfway through the room when he heard a raspy voice.

"But what? You ate it?"

Ronald Weasley turned around and looked at his friend, lying there, smiling at him weakly.

* * *

Draco was leaning against the doorway, watching as Potter, Weasley and Pomfrey fawned over Hermione, who kept waving them off. Telling them that she was perfectly fine.

She looked around and spotted him, she smiled. Draco nodded at her direction. He was debating whether he should scowl or not, but in the end he turned around and trudged up to their room, a small smile on his lips.

* * *

A/N: bwahahahaha!!!!! i reached the big 200!!!! i can't believe it!!!!!!! now if i could only reach 300.... hehe!!!

any way i would just like to express my deepest sincerest gratitude to you guys.... writing this Harry potter fanfiction was and still is one of the greatest things that happened in my life... When i come home from skol all tired and sleepy and about to give up one look at your reviews and cheerful sentences brightens me up like no other.... i hope that as this story gets longer and mysterious, you'll never stop letting me feel ur love.... by writting reviews... even short ones just like 's awww!!! that means a lot!!!

and my finals are over so if you'll just include me in your prayers maybe i won't get a failing mark.

now to the reviews

Kat3259: see above!!

dracoluv: i'll think bout it and i guess i'll relate this to my cousin

jezebellerd15: wow that must have took a lot of time, reading the whole story in one sitting. and about the Draco pansy thing... it just cleared up!!

zackaris-lover: here here here!!! joke! anyway i just hope it stays awesome until the end....::keeps fingers crossed::

mouse: you have two more years till grad...relish those moments you have left before graduation...you'll never know how you'll miss those faces even if they're so irritating right now.

p.s. keep reviewing

CherryBlossomAngel-225: hey Thanks for loving it!!! hope to see you next week!!!!

SaTiNk06: so you got it?? i guess its that not hard to miss... as for the smutty and scary scenes... i'll try!!!

DHL: sooo... what's a "good chapter" to you, huh? anyway... wait's over! here's the new chap execpt there really nothing in it...

BriTaNy 13: hey hope you don't mind me cossing out the "xo" part.... My pleasure!!

GeminiEnchantress: doesn't matter if you log in or not.. main thing is you reviewed. maybe you are over thinking it!! hehe!

MysticalSpirits: sori i haven't got time to read you stories... anyway i read them this week and xmas is only 2 months away!

Claire: heY!!!! mine's younger... but she thinks she's older than me mentally...so to stay out of trouble i, most of the time, agree with her... i'm a total pushover..yep theres a clue.

ablakevh: i get that a lot, readers very confused when reviewing... hehe... i'll check online this week fro the book now philippines is named after king Philip of Spain and Pines.... one of my favorite native dish is Pigs blood.... I know it sounds yucky it really tastes good... the weather's hot all year... except for a few months during xmas... and for fun... well i guess its just quite the same... mall... beach.... internet? road trips... and the ever polpular telenovelas...deeply inspired by Harry potter... i think.. what bout you?

Trina: no not time gate... but kinda connected no no godric is out of this.... yaeh well maybe in the books.... try reading my cousin's work "the letter the locket and the lord"

finals:finished!! good luck to me and you!!!

A/N: sleeping beauty has awaken!!!! where are your reviews???? huh???? anyway still in a happy mood....

i passed!!!! i pased, i passed, i passed!!! all my subjects, i passed them all!!!!! so i won't get angry if you guys didn't review.... but you should make up for it in this chap..... okey??? i'll be expecting my inbox to be brimming with your reviews!!!!! okey??? don't you dare let me down!!!


	13. breaking apart

**Turns of Time**

**Chapter 13**

**Breaking apart**

**Disclaimer: **I get no money out of this only the satisfaction of recieving reviews...

**A/N: **none shrugs and then walks away w/o a word

* * *

"How are you feeling?" asked Harry for the hundreth time. He kept fluffing her pillows and smothening her blanket. "Are you warm enough? Do you want another blanket?"

Hermione opened her mouth to spek but was stopped when Madam Pomfrey shoved a huge spoon in it. She nearly gagged when the hot pepery liquid reached her throat.

She wrenched the spoon out of her mouth and tried to sit up. Ron and Harry rushed at her side and two pairs of hands were immedietly on her back, helping her up.

"Oh, honestly!" she exploded. Harry and Ron stopped and looked at her. Madam Pomfrey stopped bustling about and looked at her too. "I'm perfectly fine."

"B-b-but..." sputtered Harry.

She looked directly at Harry. " I'm feeling perfectly fine." she repeated, saying the words much more slowly.

She felt the two hands slowly leave her back and she sat up. Madam Pomfrey reached over and placed a hand on her forehead. "Mouth." she said, Hermione obediently opened her mouth. "Well, everything seems to be in order." said the nurse briskly, while peering intently at her eyes.

"So then, can I go now?" she asked, standing up.

"I'm afraid not. You have to spend a night here just to be sure." said Madam Pomfrey, who was now checking her pulse.

"But my homework, my duties..." she tried vainly.

"It'll have to wait." she said reaching for a clipboard at the bedside table. "Besides, stress is the main cause of all these. You should take a break occasionally."

Hermione, dejectedly, sat back down. She opened her mouth but closed it again. She couldn't say that strees wasn't the main reason.

* * *

Harry sat, hunched, on the edge of his poster bed. It was midnight and he was nowhere near sleepy. He was staring at the mysterious box that sat oddly on his bedside table.

He reached over and examined it in the moonlight. Looking around he, he lit his wand and proceeded to examine the box.

"No, Snape. You got it wrong, the potion....." Harry looked around and found Ron talking yet again in his sleep. The corner of Harry's mouth twitched. He swung his leg and pulled the curtains around the bed, concealing him.

Putting his wand between his knees, he slowly opened the box. Nothing had changed. There was still a thin sheet of glass covering the opening. He slowly ran his nails over it, hoping to feel some sort of engraving or bump. But it was as smooth as silk.

"_Nox." _he whispered. He closed the box and laid down. He was staring at the ceiling, fingering the box. He thought about Hermione, he was planning to surprise her, with something really special....

Roses and teddy bears were out... he yawned. He closed his eyes. They would spend a day by the lake, just enjoying the each others company. He smiled sleepily, his fingers loosening its hold on the box. It slowly rolled, and amazingly stopped dead near the edge of the bed. The curtain slowly opened and an image appeared at his bedside. smoky at first, but it became clearer by each passing second. The boy stared at Harry through the small gap.

* * *

Hermione stared at the vaulted ceiling of the infirmary. Her body wanted to sleep, but her mind wouldn't. She was piecing the clues together. But nothing really made sense. All was still blurry.

Her private parts still felt sore. She sighed, it was all in her head. Her body was here in the hospital wing all the time, but why did it felt so sore. Her wrist and ankle, which were tied in chains in her nightmare, were painful; but not a single mark could be seen.

The door to the infirmary opened and Hermione quickly closed her eyes and pretended to sleep. She could hear footsteps. It couldn't be him. She had already woken up. He couldn't follow her here -- right?

Opening her left eyelid a little bit, she tried to see through a curtain of eyelashes. She couldn't see anything. She opened it a little bigger but closed quickly when she felt the person sit at the edge of her bed. It gingerly lifted her hand and held it lightly.

Harry, she thought. A smile crept up her lips and she opened her eyes.

* * *

Draco Malfoy quickly stood up and dropped her hand. "You're awake?" he rasped out.

Hermione looked at the blond haired boy wide-eyed. She was opening and closing her mouth like a goldfish. Was he visiting her?

"What are you doing here?" she finaly managed to blurt out.

"Checking up on you." he had quickly regained his composure. His face was once again, expressionless.

Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"You seem fine to me." he said, nodding at her. "Well? Go on then. Go to sleep."

Hermione slowly laid back down not taking her eyes off him.

He turned around, but her hand shot out grabbing hold of his wrist. He turned around and sat on the bed.

"Go to sleep." his voice barely a whisper.

Her eyes slowly drifted close but fear suddenly gripped her chest. Draco Malfoy was the reason of her torture. She didn't want to experience it again.

Her eyes shot open and she released his hand. He looked at him bewildered. "Why?" he whispered, reaching out to touch her cheek. Hermione evaded his touch, and looked at him in the eye.

"You better leave." she said. "Just leave."

Draco slowly stood up.

"If Madam Pomfrey...."

"I know..." he leaned over but Hermione shook her head.

* * *

He entered his room dejectedly. She was acting strangely. She couldn't possibly had known about Pansy.

She had been asleep. There was no way she could have heard anything. But either way, he was still happy that she was fine; and he dozed off with that thought in his head.

* * *

Hermione bit back tears as she laid on her bunk.

It could have been perfect already, but her mind couldn't risk another trip to that dark world.

Her mind still won over everything --- especially her heart.

* * *

It was lunch time and everybody was still in the Great Hall eating lunch when Hermione entered the head common room. She shut the door behind her and the sound coming from the Hall was drowned out.

The common room was eerily dark and quiet, she hated the state it was in right now. Reaching for her wand, which Harry delivered straight from her room, she waved it and brilliant light flooded the large room. The curtains and windows were thrown apart letting the glorious sun in and the fire in the fireplace was roaring with life.

She felt the corners of her mouth twitch. After living in the dark for days. She wanted to see as much light there is. Her eyes swept the room, and came to a halt at the coffee table groaning under the weight of paper and and books.

Her homework. Her essays.

She sighed and placed her hands on her hips, it was a real good treat that the teacher gave her an afternoon off.

Promising to herself that she'd get to work after a quick hot shower. She entered her room.

Waving her wand, bright light shone from the ceiling and the curtains and windows were thrown open, that's when she noticed a shoe box sitting on her bed.

Shrugging, she entered the adjacent bathroom and stripped naked. Stepping into the warm flow of water, she sighed contentedly, what ever was in that box will have to wait after this.

* * *

Wrapped in an overgrown bathrobe. She leaned her head to the side and rubbed her hair dry. Plopping down to her bed she sat beside the shoebox. The were two holes on top of it, like something alive is supposed to be in there. Slightly alarmed she nudged the box open, peering inside.

A cotton like object was laid in it. It was moving up and down like its breathing. Getting up, she rummaged her drawer for a quill. Sitting back down she gently poked the thing. It shifted slightly. Prodding it harder at the side it wriggled harder and the small box toppled over. For a while it just sat ther unmoving and when it finally moved, it was accompanied by a whine.

Biting her lip, she gingerly lifted the box and found a fat little furry white dog sitting there, dead center on her bed, blinking dazedly at Hermione.

Grinning she gingerly picked the dog up, and carried it like a baby in her arms. Picking up the piece of parchment that fell from the box.

She read it silently.

_Just thought she'd keep you company for the day. To raise your spirits, (She'll return to a book tommorow.) Tell me what you think of her_

_Malfoy_

She smiled at the thought. She looked back down just in time to see the furry white dog yawn and snuggle to sleep in her arms.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was peering throught the narrow crack of his door. He watched as Hermione sat at the couch writing an essay, while her left hand was scratching the dog's ear.

He smiled as she stretched and pick the dog up, nuzzling it. Too bad the spell will only last for a day.

He wondered why he didn't have the heart to go out there and talk to her. Maybe he was scared that he might spoil her fun. He still didn't understand what happened back in the hospital wing, and a huge part of him was afraid to know why.

He just settled there leaning against the wall looking at her in her baggy pajamas and equally baggy sweater.

* * *

Hermione got up early the next morning. By 6:30, she was already making her way down the Great Hall for breakfast.

She was already halfway done when the the place started to fill up with people. Her bag was beside her. Its was bursting with books and rolls of parchment. She turned sideways to grab another reference book for her essay, when a pair of warm hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" a voice whispered huskily near her ear.

Her body stiffened. It was like her nightmare one again, all was black and a voice was whispering on her ear. She inhaled deeply and struggled to pull the hands, but it was clamped over her eyes tightly and she heard the cold chuckle once again.

The noise from the great hall was blocked out

_"I'm watching you..."_

"Noo!!!!!" she cried. The hands quickly released her and light flooded into her eyes.

* * *

Everybody stopped and stared at the head girl shaking in the arms of their hero.

Harry looked at Ron, who was sitting opposite Hermione. He looked back at the shivering girl beside him. He sat down beside her, ignoring the whole school's curious stare.

"There, there... Shhhh... its alright... I'm sorry if I scared you... look i brought you a rose." whispered Harry, hugging the girl, rocking her. She clutched the flower like her lifeline as her breathing shallowed.

"_Oh_ Harry." she sobbed. Turning towards him burrying her face in his chest, sobbing quietly.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was sitting at the Slytherin table. His head head snapped up when he heard her anguished voice fill the Hall, silencing everyone. His eyes narrowed and he gripped his knife until his knuckles turned white, as he watched Potter rock her gently.

"Draco..."

His head snapped down and he looked at Pansy who was sitting beside him. "Sorry?"

The girl huffed and pouted but nonetheless continued ranting, which went through one of his ear and out the other. He resumed his eating, but his eyes not leaving the two Gryffindors.

* * *

A/N: as a treat i'll say nothing...

except for my responses....

**Dancing in the rain**: haha!! i can feel your enthusiasm!!!! well if yoyr going to read this thing again my bunching up the chapters must be a great help.... hehe!!! imagine!! 22 chapters to 12 chapters... haha... i have that kind of habit... writing short chappies i think... well this is long enough.... don't you think?

**Leonora: **Yup yup it felt wonderful i was hugging everybody by the time i got my grades...i haven't felt that thrill in what? um... 4 years! (that was really long huh?) anyway.... what do you think of my handi work? better than the past short chapies??? hermione will tell someone soon enough.... when she reach a certain level... don't wanna end it yet...

**Claire!: **Thanks for the parties!!! any cake left? hehe, joke! as for bunching up the chappies... i think i've done well dividing and naming them..... at least i tot so....

**ABlake: **Hi!!! any way you didn't confuse me w/ your spanish at all.... my mom speaks a little bit... and yup i speak chinese.... infact i'm chinese.... well there's a tini percent of me that's russian and Spanish.... but that maybe what.... 1 of my blood..as for the dialects (china has plenty dialects,like philippines, i think each province has its own, i don't really listen to my chinese teacher, i just sleep through the whole class.... that's why i flunk them) well in this house they speak three dialects.. my dad speaks the dialect from hongkong and fukien and mandarin. I studied mandarin in elementary and highschool, while fukien in kinder. i couldn't speak the hongkong dialect (very hard to learn) and i'm not really that fluent in chinese that's why my other chinese cousins shun me away.... you probably are not interested... oh well... if you want to know more...just ask me..and wow 7 to 2... wow... speechless

**DHL: **you reviewed 2 times.... haha that's ok!!! more reviews for me!!her dream was..... um the nighmare with the guy you know the evil perverted mysterious dude....and you read it again??? the rose petal thing??? haha!!! that is sweet...

**Prinsipe ng mga dwende: **Hanep!!!! astig!!! ang lalim ng tagalog mo!!!! haha!!! the confusing parts.... mas maganda kung kayo ang mag-fi-figure out nun di ba? as for the longer chaps... ayan na sila.... san ka nakatira? skul? hehe! peace tayo!!!! ok lang kahit yaw mong sagutin yan.

**MysticalSpirits: **ahem HERE IS THE GIRL WHO'S OBSESING WITH CAPS BUTTON.... SHE INFECTED ME!!!!! HAHA!!! I'M JUST TELLING YOU TO WAIT.... THERE'S MORE COMING LIKE A ROMANTIC MOONLIT WALK DINNER OR DANCE.... HEHE TELL ME DOESN'T THAT SOUND APPEALING?

**TiNk06: **hey!!!! tinkie.. i'm sooo sori if the mail alerts bugged you but a lot of guys were asking me to buncxh the chat together... i'm sooo sorry....here's the new chap mind you.... it exhausted my brain.... never used to writting this long chap in one sitting.... i didn;t even havce the time to write my weekly oneshot!!!!! wah!!!! mental breakdown

**Ginny-and-Draco-fan: **is it slutty??? i mean.... ok maybe the tooot scene is kinda ..... ok.... i'll just shuit up now

**jayjay216: **the explanation thing i'll get to that in the later chaps.... Don't worry everything will clear out.... haha!!!! thank you by the way....

well here's something to ponder on.... do you think there's such thing as prince charmings or soulmates?? or one true love.... sigh can't help but feel bummed out after watching a dvd of cinderella story.... that will never happen in real life....

sorry to the guys out there... just some girl moment here.... if there are guys reading this....... is there???

are there guys writing hp fanfics here??

kitty the loony

p.s. chad micheal murray is cute.... dont ya think so?


	14. dream, laxatives and mists

**Turns of Time**

**important: **just to make things clear. um.... how do I put this....lets see there are two stories woven into the plotline they kinda happen at the same time... Harry's time or present and the ghost's story or the past. i'm soo sorry if i got you guys confused by this. because some of you thought that Hermione was the one engaged. well she isn't. next time to make things clearer i'll make the flashbacks in italics.... ok?

**Disclaimer: **all the character's you recognize are from the hp books to profit intented here... just palin ol hobby and fun

**chapter 14**

**dreams laxatives and mists**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The day passed on slowly. Hary and Ron spent the earlier part of the day comforting Hermione and trying to make her cough out the reasons of her peculiar behavior. Meanwhile, Hermione just brushed the two boys off, telling them that it was nothing, that it was just her, stressing over the piles of homework.

Hermione struggled to do much of her delayed homework in her free time, which also meant that she spent lunch, breaks and dinner in the library. She ate her lunch, a turkey sandwich, on her way to advanced transfiguration with her two bestfriends trailing after her; Harry carrying her bag.

"We will continue with our lesson." McGonagall wave her wand and the irregularly shaped rocks that was piled high on her desk, began zooming safely across the room and landing infront of students. "After last meeting's fruitless results, I expect some kind of improvement." the professor pursed her lips and looked down upon them. Her eyes sweeping across the room, "Although I doubt it." she added.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hermione?"

They were sitting at the Gryffindor common room. Ron was sitting on a moth eaten armchair near the fire, his gangly long arms spilling out of the sides. Harry was on the worn carpet, pointing his wand on a quidditch diagram, while Hermione was on wooden chair, her books laid out on tables that she pushed together.

It was nearly midnight and only Ron was showing signs of sleepiness. Harry was drowned in the world of quidditch. He seems to have inherited Wood's squiggly diagrams. Hermione on the other hand was catching up on this week's and last week's homework, not to mention next week's.

"Hmm?" Hermione replied not taking her eyes off her book. Her hand was swiftly gliding through the parchment like a typewriter.

"Harry?" Ron looked over to his other friend.

"What?" Harry replied. Squeezing his eyes shut, he opened them again to stare at the diagrams.

"Never mind."

When it was already half past midnight, Harry was already up from the carpet and had joined Ron on the hearth; however, Hermione showed no signs of letting up.

"Hermione?"

"Hmmm..."

"Aren't you going back to your room now?"

"Ron!"

"What?" replied the red haired boy. He looked at Harry first before adressing Hermione again. "As much as we'd like to keep you company. We need and want to sleep."

Hermione finally looked up. The two boys were looking at her with drooping eyes. She didn't want to go back and risk facing Malfoy who may also be pulling an all-nighter in their common room tonight.

"Yeah, 'mione. You know that I would love to stay up with you, but the sandman's winning over me."

Hermione smiled and closed her books. Yawning, she gathered up her things and threw the balled up parchments into the fire.

"No need for sweet words, You're throwing me out, I get it." She slung her bag over her shoulder and proceeded to walk out.

"I'll walk you. Just promise me you won't duck points. Promise?" Harry offered.

"Promise." She held out her hand like a girl scout and giggled.

"Bahh! Hambug!" Ron exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air as if surrendering, while he climbed up the stairs to the dormitory.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They spent the walk towards her quarters in silence. Hermione was staring ahead, and Harry had slung her backpack over his shoulder and stuffed his hand inside his jean pockets.

"Um..." Harry started but closed his mouth, thinking better.

"Yes?" Hermione stopped and glanced at Harry.

"Do you think maybe...sometime..."

"Yes?" she prompted.

"Nothing." he replied as he started walking again, his face set comically and his movements stiff.

Hermione stiffled a giggle. She jogged and caught up with Harry. "Tell me, while you were with Cho. Are you.." She gestured toward him. "always like this when you're confronting girls?

"W-what?" Harry rasped out. He looked at Hermione and stared straight down at his feet.

Under the moonlight, filtering through the arched windows of the corridor, she could see his face flushing.

"Don't know what you're talking about." he muttered.

Her laughter rang out. Harry looked at her, smiling as well.

When they reached the tapestry. They both stared at it mutely.

"Well, thank you." Harry arched his eyebrows.

"For walking me here---and for this morning."

"Oh, that...I-I better get back."

Hermione nodded; Harry turned around. She watched as Harry walked away, then she realized that her backpack was still on his shoulder.

"Harry, wait." She jogged toward him. "My bag."

"Sorry. Here." He handed the pack back. "Well, goodnight." He leaned in, but thought better. He straightened up, "Sorry."

Hermione smiled at him. She stood on tiptoe and give him a small peck on his cheeks. "Good night."

She closed the door behind her. A smile was pasted on her lips as she relived the moments out there. Sighing, she hoisted her bag up and walked towards her room. She stopped and looked around, she saw something in the corner of her eye.

Draco was sitting on the couch, he was holding sheaves of parchment on his hand; he was sleeping. Hermione sucked the inside of her lowerlip, thinking. She entered her room, dropped her bag and grabbed a spare blanket, she walked back out. She was on the verge of draping the blanket over him, when she stopped.

The darkness floated across her mind. She drew back and just stood there, looking at his sleeping figure. Surely it wouldn't hurt, she thought. It was just a blanket, but then that would also show that she cares.

Without her noticing it, she was wringing the pink comforter in her hands. She was hating reality now, little by little. She blinked back the tears, the room looked blurry now. She felt like a laboratory animal, trained to be a perfect specimen: pain if she was doing something against his will; peace if she wasn't doing anything against.

Slowly, she walked backwards, tears spilling. She just couldn't risk it. "Sorry." She hit her lower back on a drawer, she bit her lip as momentary pain shocked her system. She stumbled into her room, closing her door as quietly and as qiuckly as she could.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Draco sat up, looking at the closed door. He was feigning sleep and was rather deeply disappointed when she hesitated. He ran his hand through his hair, clutching it tightly until he could feel pain.

What was bothering her? He couldn't understand it, it was like they were back in stage one: enemies. She wouldn't touch him with a ten-foot-pole.

It had been much better when she was out cold, at least, there he could talk to her and touch her.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The moon was shining brightly. Harry stopped walking and listened intently, someone was on the other side of the corridor. He peered around the corner, he squinted and rubbed the lenses of his glasses. It seems like there were people on the dark side of the corridor. He stared at the scene a little longer letting his eyes adjust. A boy and a girl were snogging. He felt himself blush. He squinted again, something was moving in the darkness beside the couple.

A line of white, he strared at the scene and looked harder. Realization dawned on him, it was a weapon, like a large ax.

It swung back. It looked like it was aiming for the boy's back. Something inside of Harry sprung alive. He wanted to see the boy die, it seems like he deserves it. He shook his head.

The ax, as if in slow motion, swung slowly down. "NO!"

His voice echoed in the corridor. He had stepped out and had found that the adjacent corridor was empty. He looked and ran toward the place at the end of corridor. Groping around, "Hello?" His voice once again rebounded on the stone walls. There was absoluely nothing in there.

He massaged his temple. He was fearing for his sanity.

He started to walk back, out of the darkness. Bumping into something, slowly, he turned around, expecting a bucket of sermons, but instead of a teacher, there was the bloody boy again. He backed away from it. It was staring at him with those eyes again.

Its head cracked to one side, and continued to look at him. A grin was slowly spreading across its face. He didn't want to see that grin again. Harry broke into a run and ran past it not looking back.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_"We're engaged!" she squealed, shoving her hands to his face. The diamond on her ring was blinding him._

_She was very happy. He could see it on her face._

_'If she were to be with me, would she be this happy?' he thought. He knew the answer. It was never. But you could make her, urged a voice inside him._

_He bit his lip and forced himself to nod. He looked around the common room; everybody was doing their own thing, not a single soul was paying attention to them. He glanced at her face again._

_"We've set it immediately after graduation." she had that glazed look on her eyes while clutching her hand. She was so radiant, he felt guilty._

_"We already agreed on it, you're going to be our bestman!"_

_He stared into her spakling eyes. Trying to see if it was just another joke. They wanted him to be their bestman. Someone to be trusted._

_He looked at his hand, he could almost see the silver blood on it. He quickly hid it behind his back. She was looking at him, her eyes asking for a nod._

_"Bestman?" he croaked out. His voice seemed different._

_She nodded, smiling. She took his hesitation as a yes and hugged him_

_He swallowed. Feeling weak at the moment. All his scheming died out the moment her arms enveloped him._

_"I'm so happy." his body stiffened._

_"I love him so much, I can't believe this day finally arrived." she realeased him wiping her eyes on the sleeves of her robe._

_They are traitors, they don't care about you. All they care about is their happiness. You mean nothing to her. He slowly edged away from her. His heart full of rage._

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

"Break it up, now." Ron roared. The crowd didn't budge. All of them, fixed there. Staring at something on the floor. A few first years pushed him aside, causing him to reach out to the wall for support.

"Prefect here! Budge it!" he shouted over the buzzing heads, trying his best Percy-like voice.

"Should have known it wouldn't work." he muttered. The classes were about to start.

"Come on move it!" he tried again."Please?"

He sighed. Walking backwards, he eyed the crowd. If he couldn't talk them out of it, he's going to use force.

Face set, he ran full speed towards the crowd, "Aaargh!" he shouted, charging. Just then the bell rang, the crowd immediately dispersed, knocking him off balance.

He groaned and rubbed his behind. "Damn, midgets." he muttered, standing up. He pushed away the remaining first years and stared at the "magnificent spectacle". His jaw dropped.

Harry was lying, prone-like on the floor. Probably unconcious.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Harry." Ron shook the unconcious Harry gently. He was still wearing his school robes.

"Harry." His shoes were caked in mud.

"Harry." he began shaking his friend violently.

"HARRY!" Ron shouted on his ear.

He raised his hand to slap the dozing boy, when Harry moaned. He slowly dropped his hand.

Ron stood up, extending his hand down. Harry looked at it before taking it.

"What happened?" he asked as he helped Harry up.

"Don't bother." Harry croaked out.

"Hospital wing?"

Harry shook his head, "Go on get to class, I'll catch up."

"Suit yourself." Ron mumbled, eyeing his dishiveled state. "What's that?" he pointed at the silver splatters on Harry's robe.

"Paint, I s'pose." He looked at it. It couldn't be blood, can it?

Ron shrugged. "Just hurry up."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry ran down the corridors and up the stairs to the fat lady, all the time trying to piece the fragments of memory that were quickly fading away.

A dagger, the box and the moon.

Dumped the contents of his robe pockets on the bed. Did he go to sleep? He brushed the thought aside, a dagger was sitting on his bed. It was clean. He raised the robe and studied it slowly. There were no signs of him wiping the dagger clean. Hesitating, his hand reached out and his fingers wrapped around it. A feeling of power surged through him.

He quickly dropped it.

Grabbing his dirty shirt, he used it to wrap the dagger and stored it under the matress.

"Ah Mr. Potter, was it a success?" the whole class erupted in laughter as Harry entered the dungeons. He was nearly half an hour late. He looked around and spotted Ron.

Dragging his things, he sat beside him and asked, "What did you tell them?"

"Well, you see, I told Snape the first thing that came into my mind and--"

"Oh Harry, are you alright?" Hermione interupted, she sat beside him. He was expecting her to reach for his forehead and was mildly shocked when she placed her hand on his abdomen.

"Um, Hermione," he took her hand and glanced at Snape who was inspecting and criticising Neville's potion. (It was turning in to a mud-like substance instead of a cloudy effect.) He didn't know how to explain his predicament to her. "Peeves just probably---"

"Peeves?"she whispered, scooting closer. Harry blushed. "How did he smuggled the laxatives out?"

"Oh, he probably...Laxatives?" Harry's voice weakened. His face which was already flushed went even brighter. He rounded toward Ron who was hastily mashing the dried scarabs to powder, purposely avoiding his eyes. "You told them---we're going to heve a talk later."

Harry slumped down to his seat.

Laxatives?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Sit down."

Harry and Ron scouted for a grassy patch on the classroom floor and sat down. Firenze started the lesson without much ado. (They were taking Firenze's divination class on their second semester.) They laid down on their private patch and started as the centaur pointed out the positions of the stars and vaguely explained it to them.

Harry took this time to take a little nap. He was feeling particularly sleepy after a hearty lunch and after Hermione's long and beautiful speech about sleeping on the floor. Apparently she found out about the "sleeping incident" from the Creevy brother's.

The class was four hours long and they had astronomy later that midnight.

He yawned and placed his arms beneath his heavy head, a minute later he was breathing deeply, without a doubt, fast-asleep.

Harry appeared to be running through the castle, everything on his either side was a blur. He could vaguely see people walking around. He could hear wailing and cries of pain and anguish.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He was walking through the castle. Everyone was dressed in black. Ron looked around bewildered. Everyone seemed to be mourning. Even what he suspected were teachers were looking somber, some had black veils that hung over their heads.

He felt strangely out of place.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry stopped on a familiar dark corridor. It was roped off and blood splatters were everywhere. A few students stood in front of it mutely. Their eyes glazed over. The wailings seemed to be coming out from the blood splattered walls and floor. A wierd bubbling sensation erupted from his stomach. The place where Hermione had touched was burning. He could taste bile.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ron felt himself being drawn. He walked silently, without realizing it, he was already hugging himself. He found his feet stop in front of a small crowd. The area was roped off. Blood was everywhere. He looked at the student's faces and found Harry's. He looked sick, clutching his stomach.

"Help us! Please!" Ron watched as an elderly man grab Harry's robes.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"The heavens are showing us a pattern..."

Harry's eyes shot open and found himself leaning to the other side and retched.

Ron slowly came back to reality. Harry was retching and gagging beside him. He looked around a few of the nearby students were starting to look. He sat up and rubbed Harry's back.

Firenze stopped his lecture and clopped towards them, bending down, he picked up a dark leafy plant and crushed it with his palm. He handed half of it to Ron and said, "Let him eat it."

Ron looked at the crushed herb and waited for Harry to relax before placing it inside his mouth. Harry swallowed it with difficulty. Firenze passed the remained herb under Harry's nose and promptly pressed it on Harry's stomach.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Someone's going to use you."

Harry's head snapped back to the centaur. Ron looked up.

Firenze was staring into the herbal fumes in front of him, once in a while looking up to the stars. Harry was still clutching the crushed herbs to his stomach, easing the pain.

"Take heed, Harry Potter, for a new uncontrollable power is in you hands. Guard it well, with your life."

Harry felt shivers run down his spine.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione slumped backdown to her seat. Laying the quill down, she looked at her notes proudly. She looked around the classroom.

She hadn't realized it, but almost all the students have also left the room, even Professor Vector. But still, a few students were inside laboriously copying every word and fromulas scribbled neatly on the blackboard. She cracked her knuckes as quietly as she could and started gathering her things.

The door opened and she heard soft footfalls. Tired, she didn't even try to look who the new comer was.

"Her-Granger."

She looked up and saw Draco Malfoy standing behind her. She quickly looked around and discreetly scuttled a little bit farther from him. The blond boy could distinctively see fear in her eyes.

His heart dropped and he stepped back.

"Don't suppose, it would be much of a bother if I borrowed the notes." His eyes moved to the stack of parchments on her desk. His voice was toneless.

"Why?" she asked, as her hands picked the parchments. Grabbing a ribbon from her bag, she tied the parchments together. Draco's hand immediately shot out but Hermione held it closer to her chest. Hesitating, she finally gave it to him.

She was nervous. Asking herself, if the gesture was of caring. Draco nodded silently and slowly backed away, his eyes trained on her asking her. Why?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Oohh! Pretty picture!" The picture was of a woman in her early twenties. She was seated on a chair and was smiling shyly. blinking occsionally.

Peeves crackled, he swooped down, low on the desk and passed through the small gilted picture frame on the desk. It toppled over, "Ooopsie, Peeves baddie." but nonetheless continued laughing.

The poltergiest stopped abruptly and looked around the room silently. The room was dark, curtains on one side of the wall draped over the window. Slowly, Peeves floated to the other door opposite the entrance door. Poking his head through the wood, he looked around and let out a low whistle. The walls were filled with bottles of potions. It was a narrow room a cauldron was at the center. Peeves let out a low whistle and laid on his back, looking at the ceiling.

What he saw made him whimper and pull his head back out. A swirling shimmering mist was hanging on the ceiling. It swirled rapidly down. On its way down it formed a face and began to suck in air, drawing peeves's essence in.

Peeves pulled himself out of the room with much difficulty, his essence was being sucked in, Once he was free, he zoomed out, wailing "sorry" all over.

"Peeves."

Peeves stopped and stared at the professor who was standing in the doorway, with utmost fear. "Peeves knows what you're keeping in there, stay away from me." With that the ordinarily mischievous poltergeist zoomed off shaking.

He entered the room and looked up.

"He was messing your office." a voice echoed from the mist.

The man shook his head, the mist went down and swirled around him. He let out a pleasured sigh and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry" it echoed.

He nodded, "Forgiven."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: hi bunched what used to be chaps 14 15 16...... anyway... Trina just gave me a wonderful tip.... use another name to review... that is if the computer says that you have already reviewed for the chappie... ok?


	15. ribbon of fear

**Turns of Time**

**Chapter15**

**Ribbon of Fear**

**disclaimer: **just a silly kitty here who spends her time for homework, in front of a comp, typing away, borrowing characters that belong to J.K.

**A/N: **hi! leonora just told me that there a minor problema in the reviewing part it seems that the comps saying that you can't review once you reviewed for the chap previously... Just change you names if you want to review ok?(this is my fault bunching the chaps and all.)

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Blue light surrounded the papers. They shuffled on their own and slowly doubled.

Draco watch the process. His wand pointing at the floating papers. He had his other hand, under his chin as he yawned. He had "fallen asleep" during Arithmancy.

He thought that borrowing notes from her was a good excuse. It turns out it wasn't.

He remembered how she recoiled at the sight of him. He racked his brain for something that he might have done to upset her. A reason for her behavior.

All this time that he was thinking, there was already a small mound of parchment on top of his bed. Groaning inwardly, he vanished the extra copies and prepared to wrap the original again. But not before stopping and fingering the red satin ribbon.

Raising his wand again, he conjured another similar ribbon and used that one to tie her notes, pocketing the original.

He knocked three times at her door and placed the notes on the floor, before hurrying back.

He was leaning against his own door listening intently as she opened her door. His heart was pounding in the silence, a second later he heard some shuffling and the sound of parchments being leafed, then the closing of the door. He blew out a sigh of relief.

He was silently embarrased of himself, he was only returning the parchment. So why the tension?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione closed the door behind her. She was still looking at her notes. Dropping to her bed, she pulled the ribbon off, letting it drop to the floor.

Certainly, he used his hands to untie it. She looked at it for so long. It's as if she was in a trance. Anyone who walked into the room and saw her looking blankly on the floor, would have thought it was creepy, for her eyes were dulled and unfocused like that of a dead person.

A minute later, she regained her composure. Swiping the tears forming in her eyes, she pointed her wand at the ribbon and fired at it, leaving a small scorch mark on her rose smelling carpet. The room instantly smelt of something burnt. Lying on her back, she waved her wand again. "Scougify." she muttered.

She closed her eyes and slipped to darkness once again as soon as the burnt smell disappeared.

She let out a small whimper as she found herself awakening in her fear.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_"Don't worry." The chains loosened and she fell down. She didn't bother to cover herself up anymore. She was sure she would be staying here for a long time again._

_"What you did today was...pleasing. Its good to know that you have finally learned your lesson." At this Hermione sat up and came face to face with him. She stared into his violet eyes intently, trying to see if he was tricking her._

_"You're here because I want to congratulate you... and remind you." his beautifull lips curved into a smile as he kneeled in front of her. His long fingers trailing her shoulders. She looked at it. His olive skin contrasted beautifully with her white complexion._

_When she turned around his lips captured hers in a crushing kiss. Tears formed once again in her eyes as she felt him push her down. His long black hair on her face._

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Draco Malfoy cleared his throat and knocked at Hermione's door again. He placed both his hands behind him and rocked on the balls of his feet while waiting for her to open the door. After a minute of staring at the door and nothing happening, he knocked on it again and peered inside.

What he saw made him smile. Slowly slipping into her room, he saw her sprawled across the bed. He walked over to the curtains and closed them. Carefully walking her bed, he placed her in the center of the bed and covered her with a blanket.

The meeting Dumbledore called for will have to be cancelled.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"PEEVES COME OUT OF THERE!" Filch was standing in front of his broom closet near the Great Hall and was shouting at it. Ron and Harry exchanged looks and backtracked, they were on there way to visit Hermione.

"No, I won't" came the muffled voice of the poltergeist.

"PEEVES, I'LL PERSONALLY SEE TO IT THAT YOU'RE EXPELLED IF I FIND OUT THAT YOU'VE...you've" the caretaker was red in the face from shouting, he was clutching his chest as Mrs Norris rubbed her body against his ankles. "I'm alright my pretty." He purred. He shot the closet one look of pure rage and proceeded to bang on it again.

Ron pulled Harry out of the scene, laughing. Knowing peeves, he will stay there as long as he likes.

They went to their common room after they went to Hermione's room and found her sleeping. They had doubted it at first when Malfoy opened the door and growled out that, "the head girl's sleeping."

Naturally, Harry shoved Malfoy aside and marched into her room. She was sleeping on her bed soundly and a blanket covered half of her body. Smiling he walked over to her and placed a sweet and gentle kiss on her lips.

When Harry turned around, a seething Malfoy was standing on her doorway. As a result they were banned from the head dorm until further notice.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Can you believe that prat?" Ron dropped to a nearby armchair, complaining. Harry, meanwhile was contemplating his earlier actions. As much as he didn't want to admit it, it was rash for him to do that. It would be his fault when Malfoy flings his anger out at Hermione.

An image flashed in his mind that made him forget his appetite for dinner that was only an hour away. He saw Hermione wearing rag clothes, like the one cinderella would wear and a white ferret standing behind her barking out orders like mad.

He looked at Ron who was still ranting,"--bloody even had the nerve to ban us. He didn't eve---" Harry tuned him out again and climbed up the stairs to their room.

Ron stops in mid-rant and inquired, "Where are you going?"

"Bed." Harry replied tiredly.

"At this hour? What about dinner?" Harry waved his friend off and shut the door albeit Ron's protest.

"Well that was brilliant, bloody brilliant I tell you." He muttered as he slumped back down to his chair, sulkily.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**A/N: **i just added in a Draco/hermione scene and a Harry/hermione scene!! and another Draco and Harry face-off. Hope you like it...

coz deep insyd i know... i know that you guys still read this damn thing....

Amen?(you're supposed to shout amen) nah never mind... its from a really influential pastor here(El Shaddai)

reps...( i know you guys still love me)

**Leonora!**

hey thanks for the tip....already informed them... thanks soo much....and glad it cleared things up...

**Mystical spirits **

hey ho!! already working on it! wriggles eyebrowsthat scene will serve as a x mas gift mind you...

**RiahDragonHeart **

Thanks and yes the mist is definitely female.

**ablakevh**

just hope fanfics won't affect you grades in school..(I learn't it the hard waygrmaces) thanks your the compliment again...you know one day i'll just inflate and soar to the skies because of them like aunt marge... but i don't mind keep them coming!

**jezebellerd**

i think um the above chap may help clear things and refresh memories... hehe and definitely not snape.... ew ew ew! yep he fighting a losing battle.... he'll snap na dsomething will happen....

kitty the one who has drippy nose(really sick ryt now can't smell a damn thing ....again)

i hate my nose.....


	16. heimlich maneuver

**Turns of Time**

**Disclaimer: **do i have to do thsi every single time i type a new chap?? Of course, i should just copy and paste my disclaimers... but im too lazy to do that too... i don't want to move my hand to the mouse... any wayz the characters and their personalities are created by jk...

**Chapter 16**

**Heimlich Maneuver

* * *

**

The elf bowed and popped out.

Draco stared at the space where the elf stood, sighing tiredly he transfered to the armchair in front of his fireplace and pored over his Transfiguration essay. He stopped when he heard noises in the other room.

Staring into space for a minute, he raised his wand and pointed onto the fire. The fire roared larger and he scooted down and sat cross legged on the worn carpet. He stared at the two figures moving in the fire intently, his essay lay forgotten beside him.

* * *

Hermione was sitting at her bed, books scattered on the bed as well as on the floor. A glass of water was floating beside her.

An elf appeared amid the piles of books and held up a heavy tray laden with food.

"What's this?"she asked taking the tray from the stumbling elf.

"The Head Boy sent it for you, ma'am." the elf squeaked out. She looked at it for a minute before dismissing the elf.

She placed it on the floor and returned to her studies. But the smell of the food kept nagging at her. She looked at it for a minute then puting her feet into her fuzzy slippers, she stood up and grabbed the tray.

* * *

Draco scooted closer to the fire and stared intently, angling his head so that he could see her entire room he was about to paint his wand again on the fire to change the place when he heard a knock on his bathroom door.

He quickly erased the images on the fire and stood up hastily. Hermione had her head poked inside the room.

"I cannot take this." She stated in a flat tone. She placed the tray on the floor.

"I-I just thought that you could use a break, you know, to eat." he stammered. He hated this, he cleared his throat and looked at her face, straight.

"Well, I can get my own food." with that she closed the door.

Draco slowly walked over to the tray and picked it up. She didn't deserve any of this, he thought bitterly as he looked at the meal.

"THEN STARVE, FOR ALL I CARE!" he shouted making sure that she heard him and promptly trew the tray to the bathroom door. He paced his room biting his lips, trying to prevent teh pain in his chest from growing. Why was she doing this?

* * *

Hermione stared into the ceiling of her canopy. "Make him hate you... again." he had whispered.

She remembered seeing herself in the fire in his room. Looking around her room, she knew two people could be watching her at this minute. Groaning resignedly, she buried herself in her homework once again.

* * *

Ronald Weasley sat in the Great Hall. He was munching on a large chicken leg absently as he replayed the events. Harry was knee deep into something again.

He looked around the large room, Hermione was nowhere to be seen too. She's also acting quite queer, but he brushed it off thinking that it was because of her endless homework and duties as head girl.

But the dream, it kept bothering him. Suddenly he stopped chewing and stared into space, feeling the food stuck in his esophagus. Grabbing his goblet of pumpkin juice he gulped it down, but only made it worse. It still won't go down, finally he began thumping his chest and failing his arms around like a chicken

This commotion, grabbed the Gryffindors' attention.Dean finally stood up, remembering what he had learnt in his muggle school. He wrapped his arms around the red head's stomach and started doing the Heimlich maneuver.

Finally, Ron spat out the strip of chicken and pumpkin juice, straight at Lavander's and Ginny's faces, who both, were sitting in front of him. Lavender squealed and cried in the arms of Parvati, who recieved her best friend's drenched from, with disgust etched on her face. Ginny on the other hand had a different reaction. She already had her wand out and was pointing it at her brother with shaking hand.

Ron tore out of the hall as fast as he can with Ginny shrieking curses after him.

* * *

_Zachary stared at his older brother from a dark corner of the room. He clutched his worn out teddy bear tighter as a strange blinding light shot out from the shallow pool. He watched as his brother carefully turned the upper half of the family heirloom. He trembled in fright as his loving older brother changed into another person in the course of the ceremony._

_A silver replica of the family crest was now spinning in the middle of the beam. A whimper escaped form his lips as the the crest stopped spinning, absorbed all the light and shot it at the three black knights standing around the pool.

* * *

_

A/N: there! haha!!! that's a big big chunk of the puzzle given to you guys! by now you must have figured out half of it already right?

anyway you are all invited to go to the "paskuhan" in our university... hehe.. been doing nothing in school this whole week except paint and play in the grass of the field

replies:

**sweetncute325**

hi!!! thanks! that's ok... at least i know that you read itnow ryt? nyways yes ... of course i have ideas all lined up... y do you ask? you can send some if you want i'll just think it over and who know maybe i'll add it as an extra quirk?

**Dragons-Fires: **

whoa! you really studied this fic! well i'm soo very glad to say that you are the first one to get it more or less ryt... maybe about 3/4 of it is true... not gonna tell you what's wrong or ryt tho... hope that's ok!

i read it again..... oh boy!!! really extensive!

**slyswn28**

Thank you my dear thank you!!!

well i wrote the laxatives scene from experience.... haha!!! really embarassing......

**dancing in rain**

yes! hehe! i love torturing people...and yep that's unicorn blood no doubt about it..

here it is!! soriits a day late.....really tired last night

**krissygirl**

fuck thank you! and you will read the ending... patience my dear patience..... wink wink

**MysticalSpirits**

but the holidays are here! 1 more week to go! i'll update in 23 or 24.... what draco/ harry evilness?? ohh.....i get it....

**BrennaM:**

its starting to unfold!! yipee!!!oh and thanks !!!

mwah

**Trina**

thanks for the concern feeling much better now!!! and thanks again for the advice! trapped insyd own mind??/ hm..... yeah... maybe.... i sure don't want to experience that....

thanks!

**Rose**

his rose!... you and my cousin got the same name!! haha!! here the update... enjoy!!!!

**Melly13**

i will i will!!!!patience!!hehe!!! i'll try to type as fast as i can.... Thanks sooo much!!!

my shoulder muscles hurt.... wah!!!!(result of carrying a large painting with my head stuck through it....and paraded the whole campus!!!!!!!!!!

note to self... never participate in another parade...

kitty themoving painting


	17. chocolate!

**Turns of Time**

**Chapter 17**

**chocolate!**

**disclaimer: **nope not mine.

**a/n: **you guys might be wonderin about the chap title... well never mind it have my own personal reasons bout it...k?

* * *

Harry snapped out of his reverie. He was staring at the ceiling for some time now, after he woke up from yet another disturbing dream. His whole body tensed when he heard the door to the dormitory being slowly opened. 

No one should be here at this hour, everybody's having dinner right now. Slowly, he sat up, then a small white light gleamed in the dark. Peering through his closed curtains, he saw Hermione. He let out a small sigh and drew the curtains open.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" he asked as he eyed the startled head girl from his bed.

"I-I..." Harry frowned at her.

"Hermione?" He stood up. "Come on, let's go eat." he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the room.

"No." she stated. Harry stopped and slowly turned to look at her.

He raised one of his eyebrows and smirked. He took off his glassesrubbed his eyes at the back of his hand and looked at her again, while rubbing the lenses of his glasses clean on his shirt.

She surprised him when he placed a firm kiss on his lips. Harry stumbled back towards his bed. His eyes wide open in shock. Both fell back on the bed, Harry took this chance to scramble out of Hermione's lips.

He looked at her, sitting on the edge of his bed, panting. Her eyes were shifty, roaming all over the place. Then finally the brown orbs rested on him. They stared at each other for a while, then Hermione stood up and made for the door.

"Wait," he stood up, scratching his head. "I was just..." he trailed off when she went back, draped her arms around his neck and kissed him again.

This time Harry closed his eyes and blindly enjoyed the feeling.

* * *

"What happened?" he looked up at the shimmering mist. 

He shook his head. "I'm sorry. She came to her senses." he muttered.

"It's ok. I'm still feeling fine." the female voice echoed.

"No, you don't understand. I can't, but feel partly responsible for your death." he placed both hands on the couldron and stared at the black liquid, silently.

"I was the one who was supposed to die, I was the one who was supposed to recieve thedeath blow that night in the corridor... If we had known earlier."

"I would still love you, I still would have said yes to you."

He looked up at the swirling mist. "I was the one who cost you your life."

"It was and wasn't our fault...don't stress yourself."

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes. Her body stiffened as she felt herself being kissed. What was she doing here? She's supposed to be doing her homework in her room. She stared back at the man who was kissing her, nearly going cross-eyed and dizzy. 

It was Harry.

She closed her eyes as a wonderful sensation rippled through her entire body. Harry broke off from their kiss. Hermione opened her eyes once again. Leaning, he kissed the crown of her head three times then wrapped her body in a tight hug.

Hermione stumbled to his chest. She closed her eyes and inhaled his scent. Drops of tears slowly escaped her eyes.

Harry pulled off and wiped her tears away with his shirt. "Why are you crying?"

"Nothing it's just that. I never thought that you would..."She trailed off looking at his green eyes.

"Shhh..." he whispered wiping her tears away. "Of course I would, why wouldn't I?"

Hermione closed her eyes and leaned forward again, placing a sweet kiss on his lips. She felt him smile lazily agained her.

* * *

Draco was sitting on his armchair once again, he was at the edge of his seat. Biting his knuckles as he watched scenes flash by his fire. He was staring at it intently when suddenly black fire erupted from the burning wood. He scrunched his forehead. It was happening pretty often now, but it would always disappear after a second. 

He stared at the fire intently, silently. He watched as Hermoine leaned forward again and kissed Harry. Tears welled in his eyes as he stared at the scene. Pearl-like tears dropped to the carpet but he continued to watch nonetheless.

* * *

A/N: there's no happy scene here sooo i guess i'll just add this... my personal experience...I'll share it to you guys i find that it really makes people laugh 

but first replies!

MaRgY:

just tell me what part and i'll try my best to explain it to you...I mean i can't be the whole fic ryt?

Kylala-san

Hi! here's another one... i'm sory the replies came a bit late... ther was something wrong with the comp so i asked my teegee to upload it for me!

Jameth

That's ok... and you're not slow... a lot of people don't get it either...i just hope that by the end all of you have already figured things out... anyway.. i think we have many similarities... i also like to sleep and watch t.v. also likes to pig out...and of course the ugly nose part... i feel like georgia nicholson... except i don't have an sg by my side... Stop! I'm babbling!

binnsgirl

you're just...GREAT! thank for reviewing...Well i hope that something that keeps you reading this stays in the story long enough for me to finish it...the boy and the girl is not Draco and Hermione! Not them,... i gave some background information on them in this chap... Key is remember the places and things in the past chaps! K?

and what note? the notes Draco borrowed from her? those were arithmancy notes...

MysticalSpirits

I'm sori! i know its not that hot and heavy but... It is sweet right?right?

sakuraangel90

The holidays are just sooo much fun! a tym for relaxing...Thanks by the way

slyswn28

so i get it that you liked the food the juice the chokie chokie? haha!

BrennaM

Reread? ok... reread ahead! gud luck!

* * *

Kitty the stubborn 


	18. helpless tears

**Turns of Time**

**Chapter18**

**Helpless Tears**

**Disclaimer: **(see before chaps)

* * *

"HARRY!"

The door banged open and a red faced, panting Ron barged into the room. He quickly shut the door behind him and barricaded it with the first thing that he could reach, a huge chest of drawers.

Then he jumped onto Harry's bed and hid behind his friend.

Harry was yanked out of his fantasy, involving a certain Head Girl, when the door handle began rattling and Ron frankly got hold of Harry's neck.

"What?" Harry managed to gasp out as he tried to pry the cold and clammy fingers away from his neck.

"Ginny. Bat-Bogey Curse." the pale-faced Ron rasped out. In that moment, the door burst open to reveal a red faced Ginny with bits of chicken on her hair and robes. Harry could make out smoke coming from behind her. There was a huge probability that she had trashed the common room.

"You're on your own, mate." He managed to say, as he wrestled himself free from Ron's grip. Ron gave him a look of pure terror and began dousing himself with protective spells.

Harry slipped out to the common room and sat on a badly burnt chair in the smoking common room. Contentedly enjoying the warmth of the fire and the loud thuds and screams from the upstairs dormitory.

That's when it hit him...._holy, his essay! _He left it on his bed!

* * *

Hermione held her wand up and the small beam of light from it shone at the dark alcove. She continued walking along the corridor.

She yawned and didn't bother covering her mouth, no one was here anyway. It must be about time she meet up with Pansy at the Entrance Hall. She grimaced at the thought and silently cursed Ron for making such a fool of himself. She and Harry had brought a hex covered Ron to the Hospital Wing. After learning what had happened, she reprimanded Harry for not stopping the fight and gave Ron another dose of whacking. Madam Pomfrey had a fit and tutted both out of the Wing leaving a moaning Ron in the nurse's care. Naturally she had to change the schedule at the last minute and Pansy, strangely, easily volunteered for the job.

Walking her way down to the Entrance Hall. She looked at her watch and silently wished that Pansy was already waiting for her. Her back was already aching like billy-o.

She let out a sigh of relief when she Pansy emerged from the grounds.

"No one?" Pansy shook her head and handed her the clipboard.

Hermione nodded and turned to walk away, when Pansy let out a soft chuckle.

Hermione stopped and looked at the girl. "What?"

"You'll never get him."

"Pardon?"

"You're just a muggle-born who's worth nothing more than a pile of shit. You'll never get Draco. He's mine."

Hermione stared after the girl. She opened her mouth but decided against it. Shaking her head, she went back to her dorm.

* * *

Once she was in, she found Draco, once again bent over the coffee table.

"Malfoy." Draco looked up from his papers. "Tell your girl to stop bothering me."

"My girl?" he asked.

"Pansy." she replied. Hanging her robes on the coat hook at the back of the door.

"She's not my girl."

"Well then tell her that. Just don't mix my name up with your games." Hermione nodded at the man and was about to close the door to her room when his foot stopped it. With one shove, he pushed the door open.

"What is wrong with you?" she looked at him blankly, then went ahead dumping her books on her desk but found herself facing him a moment later. His hand gripping her upper arm.

"Try to look at me when I'm talking to you. I'm trying to make things work out for us." she took a step back but her thighs collided with the corner of the desk.

"Us? there was never an 'us'." she stated, quite blankly. They stared at each other for a long while his eyes boring into her.

He stepped forward. Hermione placed her tongue at the side of her cheek and looked away. "Look at me." he whispered. Hermione turned to look at him again. Slowly he inched forward and touched her lips with hers. They were still staring into each other's eyes.

His hand left her arm and snaked its way to the back of her head. He tentatively brushed his tongue on her lips and entered it slowly. Hermione held her breath and her hands flung out to the edge of the table and gripped it hard. Supporting herself.

She let out a slow exhale, when he stopped, but his lips were still against hers.

"There was never an 'us'?" she could feel his lips moving against hers. She just stared at him silently not daring to move an inch. Determined not to let him know that she wanted to melt on the spot.

Finally Draco stepped aside and walked out of the room leaving her standing there.

After a minute or so, helpless tears started to trickle down. She angrily wiped her lips and stamped to the bathroom.

* * *

A/N: helpless little girl!

haha!

this chap is definitely not confusing.... right?

**Dragon-fires:**

yes-yes-yes-yes-yes she can definitely do that to him

**krissygirl**

there there don't cry its just a fic.... this cahp should make up for it

**brennaM**

here.... not so poor draco now! hehe! happy? am soooo twisted..

**MysticalSpirits**

yeah you probably are a confused person.... anyway... i added the lines... how bout that??? try to read the mist scene again..... try to link it to one of the past chaps....

**slyswn28**

hehehe... that's all i can say.... hheheeheh

**sky**

are you sure you read it or you just skimmed through it?? anyway this is definitely draco and hermione...

**claire:**

yeah i know... adds drama to the fic.... heartbreak, a few tears.... maybe she confused with her feelings....???? hehe? missed you by the way....

**Maruken**

yep new cahrater.. no voldie in this ficcy...the dark figure is conected to harry..... its kinda hard to explain but .....history repeats itself.... again....

**anniid**

chronic writer's block??? what does that mean???? anyway.... i do have writer's block i just can't sit for 1 hour straight just typing... i need to watch t.v... and sp.... waht is that... sory bout that guess i'm just stupid

**trina**

bleh i just hate the after taste of milk.... anyway.... that's ok.... but i made it up in this chap right??? right??? anyway did you get the misty scene last chap?

um i would like to pray for all the tsunami victims... a girl from my old school died in that incident....

kitty the sorrow stricken


	19. advice

**Turns of Time**

**Chapter 19**

**Advices**

**Disclaimer**:................. you want a peice of me??? huh?? what??? what are you looking at?

* * *

"Harry."

"Harry."

"Harry Potter."

Harry struggled to open his eyes. He was still lying in his bed, his cover was already lying in a heap on the floor. Blindly reaching for his glasses, he threw the hangings of his poster open and stared at the room. It was probably nearing dusk. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Do not repeat it."

His hand froze in mid action. His eyes shifted slowly to the right, the source of the voice.

"Do not do anything."

He turned his head sharply to the right and caught sight of the boy once again. It shook its head and promptly vanished.

Standing up, although shakily, he slowly walked over to the end of the bed post where the boy appeared. And exactly on the same spot the same words were wriiten in blood on the floor.

_Do not repeat it._

_Do not anything.

* * *

_

"Don't you think you are a bit harsh on her?"

He shook his head as he continued to stare at the black contents of the cauldron. A small figure of Hermione was skimming the surface of the potion. Her tears dropping into the cauldron.

"You are, in your current position, her second parent."

"I know, that's why it is also for her own good."

"Maybe I should try to talk to her, for a change."

* * *

Hermione once again woke up in darkness. She held back a groan and slumped back to the ground.

"Hermione?" A female voice echoed.

Hermione looked up but only saw a soft light. "Yes?" she answered tentively.

"With whom do you want to be with, the one you love? Or the one who loves you?"

"The one I love."

"What if, in doing that, you're sacrificing a big part of yourself?" the voice paused,"Would you be willing to sacrifice your life?"

Hermione blinked. "I-I don't know...maybe."

"Even if you knew there is no possible way the relationship could work?"

"I-I....."

"Think about it." after that the light swallowed her whole.

* * *

She woke up to a soft knock on her door. "Who is it?"

A small slip of parchment slid under her door.

Standing up, she slowly padded her way to the door and picked it up. She could hear soft movements on the other side of the door: shufflings and soft footfalls.

_I'm sorry._

She stared at the words silently and pressed her ear to the door. Draco was probably outside, she couldsee the light of the fireplace dancing under the small crack under her door.

She slowly reached and touched her lips remembering the incident.

_"Even if you knew there is no possible way the relationship could work?"_

She shook her head. The voice was, in every way right.

* * *

Draco was standing outside her door. He knew she was just on the other side, leaning against it. He could feel her. He gently placed his head against the cool surface of the wood, his hands on either side of his head.

He was waiting for her reply. His heart fell when he saw the slip of paper being pushed back at him. The face containing his words bore no replies. He stared at it silently, then he felt her move away from the door.

"I'm sorry. I'm _truly_ sorry." he whispered, closing his eyes.

* * *

A/N: dedicated to my dog pooch who died last sunday.... a jeepney hit his head just outside our gate... sigh

nearing 300!!!!!!!!!! wow!! um... i never tot that.... whew! thank you i guess!!!!! THANK YOU everybody!!!!!!!!!

Any way a hanging question..... Who do you want to be with.... The one you love? Or the one who loves you?

Please answer.....

replies!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**anniid**

I see...... so that's chronic writer's block... but there's no known cure right?patience my dear!!!! hehe!!! do you really want to see him get beaten??? do you want draco or harry to do it?? reply!!!

**DCMMFAN**

thanks!!! do you really think its funny..... i always tot that comedy scenes were the worst here... oh well if you liked it... it must be getting good.... right?

**MysticalSpirits**

Why naman???? why short??? making out??? yep! more soon!!!!!!

**Kylala-san**

Thank you!!!! thank you!!!! what did you like? what scene?

**BrennaM**

haha in this chap it's poor Draco again... haha.......!!!! Begginning to see a patern here

**trina**

asynments!!! loads of assynments wah!!!!!! i'll give more puzzle pieces soon.... Happy new year to you too!!!!!... well belated.... advance three kings!!!!!!!!!!!

BTW.... how do you know if a guy's interested in you?

Kitty the bewildered

awaiting for you priceless rreviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	20. sacrificial dagger

**Turns of time**

**Disclaimer: **see above chapters

**Chapter 20**

**Sacrificial dagger**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **there was no time to thoroughly check the grammar and spelling errors... hoping for your kind consideration...

* * *

The was ceremony nearly finished, but he needed another sacrifice. He looked pass the glaring light in front of him, over the key, to the black knights.

Each were standing just beneath the hole where water flowed down. Between their feet lay the rivers of time flowing steadily straight, then up the side of the low well into the well's shimmering contents. Where the water pooled and produced the beam of light.

Past, present and future.

Each knight had the power to control. The one on his left controlled the past. The one on the center controlled present and the last one on his right controlled the future. And each of this powerful knights were nearly under his bidding.

A shudder of power tingled every inch of his skin.

"_Oh, Zachary_."

A small squeak and a sniffle, he smiled insanely as he turned around and faced his little brother who fought to stay in the dark shadows.

He slid the sacrificial dagger down the arm of his bloody robe and to his hand. He gripped it thightly and relished the new surge of power coming from the dagger.

He slowly advanced towards the huddled mass of flesh. Pity.

Zachary stared as his once loving elder brother advance menacingly towards him. "Nathaniel", he kept whispering. Hopelessly calling out his brother's name.

* * *

"_NOOO!_"

Harry bolted straight up from his bed. He looked at his hand and hastly wiped it on the bed spread. He felt that blood was slowly coating it. He cringed as the draping of his bed were thrown open, letting the blinding light in.

Ron peered through the opening and so did several others. Harry quickly hid his hands behind him.

"A-are.." Ron started. Harry shook his head.

"Just a dream."

He raised his eyebrows inquiringly at his other room mates. Some bit their lip and shuffled off. Ron however sat down on his bed and yawned. After the nosy bodies left, Harry slowly pulled out his hands from his back He looked at it, he wanted to peel the skin off.

Ron knew better and stayed quiet.

* * *

The great hall was ablaze. Pumpkins were scattered everywhere and so were bats. Hermione stood leaning against the magnificent door post as she surveyed the month's hardwork. A small stage was set up at the opposite end of the room facing the teacher's table and the house tables, and wizarding bands played non-stop music as students and teachers danced and ate.

The school's ghosts were floating gaily in the air. Except Peeves.

Peeves, who floated curiously alone beside the wall opposite Hermione, was biting his hat nervously and his eyes were trained on the door.

The door inched open and Profesor Hay snuck in. He shot a smile at Hermione, who in turn blinked repeatedly and warded off the immense darkness trying to consume her mind. She bowed meekly and fidgeted at her place.

After he passed her, she looked up and saw Peeves swoop higher. The poltergeist's eyes round as saucers were trained on the professor, and shuddered violently when Hay nodded at Peeves' direction. Giving a squeak, the poltergeist zoomed towards the throng of students, hiding.

Hermione, disturbed by the earlier happenings, decided to leave the Hall. She slowly trudged along the torch lit corridors and settled on a ledge over looking the courtyard.

She observed as a figure enter the courtyard slowly. She hid quickly when she saw the figure look around. Peering over the ledge, she watched as the figure knelt and began to dig on the soft ground. She looked up and saw the clouds being blown away by the wind and uncover a huge moon.

"Harry" She croaked out.

Hermione vaulted over the ledge and walked. Harry hastily stood up and began to meet her halfway. Hewas taking his dragon-hide gloves off. Harry stopped in front of her. Peering over his shoulder, she spotted a thing wrapped in black cloth. Glancing at Harry, she made a dash towards it.

"Hermione"

She knelt infront of the small grave and eyed the black cloth warily. Her hands clamped upon it but Harry grabbed it from her.

"What's that" she asked, standing up.

"Nothing."

"But you're burying it. That can't be nothing."

"Look, it's just nothing."

"Yeah." She pointed her wand at the object and summoned it. She magically ripped the cloth and was startled as a dagger came floating to her hand. "What were you going to do with this?"

"Give it back." said Harry making a swipe for the dagger. The blade cut the skin of her palm, making blood dribble from it.

The dagger started shivering in Harry's hand and he bit his lip and closed his eyes as another unexplainable urge cameover him. He quickly and shakily ripped his robe and wrapped the dagger once again.

* * *

Hermione stared at Harry, horrified. Blue light seemed to shine from him. It shone through his eyes, nose, ears and mouth. The light abruptly seized when he wrapped the dagger with his robe. She stared as Harry quietly knelt down and started to dig again. Slowly, she backed away and ran to the Hall.

* * *

Someone's calling her, she stopped and closed her eyes as the cool voice washed over her body. She was still holding her bleeding palm. She kept her eyes closed as she heard footsteps. Malfoy was standing beside her, fumbling with his wand. He conjured a white bandage and began wrapping her wound.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"I saw what happened." She opened her eyes and flexed her hand.

"Thank you." she repeated, pushing the door open.

"What's happening?"

She stared at the grey eyes, briefly, before shaking her head. There was no use letting him know about anything.

* * *

A/N: i'm soo soori this took such a long time... busy busy me... with all my assignments and stuff...

but i'll just...

ok... replies:

Kylala-san

wow thanks! great encouragement after a hard day's drawing... sigh i think i'll change my course...whadyu think?

BrennaM

what cruel? me too! i'll pick the one who loves me. and talking to the guy... no way what if i was wrong... i hate my life... no one to love sniffle

Jameth

here you go another puzzle piece for you to add to ur growing collection. by the way... Thank you!

WordsArePoison

did you get it maya? my email that is... explaining things... love your effort thank you!

slyswn28

here you go! hohum sleepy now thank you!

Claire

Hey girl we have two different opinions... i'll go with the one who loves me...hhaha. yes tehr is someone i like... and i think he may like me...as his sister... i hate this g'bye now!

mwah

Rose

rose my dear its ok... i won't be mad... at least i know that you still have interest in this fic. yep yep get an acoount very needed..

Kat12

gee! thanks! i guess it was because i don't have much time now... to write... I'll just try to spice things up a bit again!

love ya'll

Hope you understand things a bit more clearer now with this modest addition

Kitty the overworked


	21. resilience

**Turns of time**

**Chapter21**

**Resiliance**

**A/N: **i know i seem to have been neglecting this...and my other fics...i just can't seem to find the energy to open up this damn comp...plus...finals are nxt week... need to finish plates

**A/N:**just a short sweet and tantalizing chap

**A/N: **well.. finished plates...VACATION!

* * *

Hermione entered the common room, stretching. Cursing, she fumbled and pulled the scarf of her neck, which she hung on the coat rack. She looked about the room, which burst with light when she came in.

"Dra-Malfoy?"

No answer. She closed her eyes and let herself collapse to the floor. Exhausted, she gave up her inner struggle and let the tears fall down. Memories of tonight started to bombard her mind.

The new professor was connected somehow. But she couldn't get near him, and what if she was wrong?

Peeves knew something.

And what about Harry?

Stiffling a small cry, she let her shoulders sag. Too much information, she grasped her head between her hands and tried to stop the images from streaming in.

* * *

Draco hurried down the corridor to the head common room. He glanced at the tear stained piece of parchment in his hand, before stuffing it again between the pages of his textbook.

When he finally reached his destination, he found the door ajar and heard small snifflings and sobs inside. Peering, he found the head girl just a little bit inside the room crying quietly.

Quickly, he hid himself from view, leaning against the wall just beside the door. Gulping, he fumbled with the text book and snatched the note, reading it again with much difficulty.

_help me. stop him. torture._

_draco.don't let me go._

_don't._

_H.G._

Help her. Ha! She wouldn't even let him get near her. Peering into the room, the sobbing subsided, replaced with short quick breaths. Worried, he slowly walked around her and kneeled infront of her, She feel asleep and was perspiring heavily again.

* * *

"_What do you want from me?" Her voice echoed. She didn't bother opening her eyes. She couldn't see anything anyway, for once again, she was in his realm._

_"Simple, really, just keep your mouth shut..."_

_Her eyes snapped open and she looked around wildly, she could feel her hair whip across her cheeks. She couldn't stand it any longer. Fed up, she screamed.

* * *

_

Draco scampered back out of Hermione's way as she stood up abruptly.

"Hermione?" he asked, tentatively.

Just then she opened her eyes and let out a bloodcurdling scream. Draco quickly stood up and performed a silencing charm across the whole room. Red light shone from her eyes. He stared at her, helpless.

"Show yourself." her voice echoing loudly in the common room.

* * *

"_Show yourself."_

_Her eyes were wide open, scrutinizing every space._

_"I'm not taking this shit any longer..."

* * *

_

The black water in his cauldron bubbled madly. He was staring at the tiny figure of Hermione, which skimmed the black liquid, biting at his lip. Her angry voice rebounded against the hard stone walls of the room.

Hay flung his hood off and stared at the swirling mist above him dejectively.

* * *

Draco could do nothing but stand in front of her. She had just finished shouting. Her eyes were still red, her breathing laborious. She blinked and her eyes returned to normal. She looked around for a minute before collapsing to her knees, her head bowed, hair hanging limp, her hands gripping the worn carpet.

Draco knelt down beside her and wrapped his arms around her. He could feel his heart beat against his rib cage. She didn't move from her place and they stayed like this for minutes.

"Granger." He whispered, his voice cracking.

Her head whipped towards him. She narrowed her eyes and stared at him savagely.

"Tell me, everything."

Hermione smiled at him insanely, then looking up, she shouted once again, "Look at what I'm about to do." She let out a forced laugh and looked back at the pale haired man kneeling beside her. Then without further ado. She threw herself at him, crushing her lips aginst his.

* * *

Draco's head swam with forbidden pleasure as he watched the young woman in front of him wrenched her clothes off. Her hair in disarray as she straddled him. She pulled at his white shirt, exposing his bare chest. Putting her finger inside her mouth, she then raked it down his torso leaving a cold wet trail on his skin.

_I have no regard for your rules.._

Leaning down again she pushed her tongue inside his mouth. Draco closed his eyes and wrapped his arms tightly around her as he felt her breast press against his chest.

* * *

_"Edward... stop it."_

Hay threw his cloak to the floor and swiped his entire arm across a whole shelf, causing the contents to crash to the floor. The mist enveloped him, whisperinng soft words coaxing its lover's anger off.

"I can't tap into her. I'm sorry." He stamped around the room.

_"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm okay with this form."_

"No, no... This is all your friend's doing. That filthy scum. I promised you that I will free you from this form, but I swear I'm going to get my revenge."

_"Nathaniel is...not a scum. He-he wasn't in his right mind, I think."_

"Even if he wasn't in his right mind. He still shouldn't have done this." Hay gestured wildly across the room. "Both of us being cursed and wiped out of history..."

* * *

He was being pulled by an invisible force. The face of the dead boy drifting in and out of his mind. Its eyes looking straight at him pleading for him to understand.

Then suddenly, he was pulled underwater. He looked around, flashing pictures surrounded him. Different faces, different clothes, different times.

He reached out and touched one in particular. The frame jerked and floated to his face. He watched, bubbles escaping from his lips, as the scene unfolded.

* * *

_Nathaniel pulled the dagger out of Zacahry's chest cavity. Pulling out an unused flask the scooped up his brother's blood from a small pool on the flooe with his hands and let the warm liquid drip from his fingers to the flask. _

_He grinned at it and walked towards the pool of light.

* * *

_

A/N: There... i think i let it all out. i have given you the last pieces of the puzzle, now put it all together... and you have the two ghost...the mystery man's identity... the somewhat cloudy relationship of Nathaniel... Hay and the mist and Zachary...

the only thing that's left is how it will all come together... i think... oh and the name of the mist... hehe..

now please tell me... if you still, well, don't quite get it. Blame me...

reviews:

(i don't know if i should be happy or sad... Happy coz i won't be typing too much replies and sad because i miss the chit chat we have here... Oh well...)

Emila-Rose

hey emila...you're the first person who requested that! hehe! hg and the weirdo man! haha! sadista! unfortunately the weirdo man already has a partner... hehe...but don't worry more scenes of them coming up... whether you like it or not...

Kat12

whew! summer vacation! yess! goodbye school work good bye designs... goodbye studies... goodbye pressure! BWAHAHAHAHA! oh well thanks for the encourage meant for my :ahem: greatness! hehe! and also i hope that this chappie helped a lot just tell me if there's something you don't understand, try my best to explain it all...okies? mwah! buh-bye now...

Jameth

Mwahahah! here's the last piece! hope you figured it out already! bwihihi! the dagger well next chappie... more about it nxt chap... and you don't have to wait long its vacation, doin nothing whole day, whole week even so i'm spending evey bit infront of the comp... bye!

slysn28

i'm back! feeling more than rested! bwahahaha! yup yup poor Harry... especially in the lat chap poor Harry! i bet some of you will cry there... i think... if i've written it well enough... oh well... the dragon will always come to the rescue... alwys...

And last but not the least do you want me to give you the full detail of the :ahem: scene? or not? ans okies?

Kitty the bug eyed

(sounded cute)

p.s. read amulet of samarkand then golem's eye by stroud...


	22. unexplainable lust

**Turns of time**

**Disclaimer:** not mine

**Chapter22**

**unexplainable lust

* * *

**

"Yes, professor." Ron smiled and bowed out of the McGonagall's office.

Once completely out of earshot, he stomped his foot as hard as he could on the stone floor.

Overgrown bat! Ron truddged up the stairs to the Head boy and girl's dorm.

The professor had cornered him when he was about to leave the Great hall. They had just finished helping clear the whole scene after the Halloween feast/party and he was about to go up to bed when McGonagall asked him to deliver the inventory papers for the party to the Head boy and girl.

Namely, ferret and Hermione.

* * *

Hermoine collapsed on top of Draco, both were breathing hard. Short pleasurable tremors still erupted from her center to her entire body making her moan and whimper. The back of her oxford shirt, which was ripped open in the front, still clung to her sweaty back like a second skin. And she was plainly aware of the gentle breeze hitting her wet thighs, while her skirt was hiked up to her hips.

Draco moved an inch, She could feel his belt buckle stinging coldly against her hot flesh. She felt strangely naked.

"Hermione..."

She looked up to the voice and saw a piece of parchment flutter to the ground and the door to their common room ajar. How couldn't she have noticed that? Cursing she heard footsteps echo down the hall. She pushed herself halway up with her arms and looked straight into silver eyes. They looked into hers for awhile and slowly traveled down. She followed their gaze and blushed. Scampering up, she stumbled to the door and saw a mop of fiery red hair rounding the corner. Ron.

Closing the door, she stood with her back against him and struggled to right her clothes. The front of her shirt was clearly ruined and she clutched the two ends together tightly with her fist before turning back to face him. And promptly returned to her previous position when she saw him pulling up his trousers.

She closed her eyes and bit her lip, "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." She grabbed her wand from her discarded robe and quickly fixed her shirt.

"Who was it?" Hermione turned around at the voice.

"Like you care." she answered back. Her eyes met with his, locking her into its smoldering depths.

"Well, I do care." he said quietly, "are you afraid that Harry might find out?" Then walking towards her, he took her hand in his, tracing little circles on her skin. He leaned down and kissed her gently and nearly cried too when he felt her tears on his face.

"This can't be happening." she whispered, as soon as she pulled away. "All will fall into dust. Can't you understand?" She looked up at him. "It-it can't work out. Everything about us. I'm sorry but I can't risk it all, for something that could crumble to nothing in an instant." Wiping her tears away angrily. "I'm not that strong."

Draco let go, watching her as she stood there, crying softly. She was right, of course. "It will work out. Give me more time."

"I'm so sorry, Draco." With that. She stumbled out of the room.

* * *

Harry woke up with a start. He closed his eyes and flicked them open again. Slowly reaching out, his hands closed on a dirt covered bundle. He flung his curtains wide open, and by the pale moonlight, and with trembling hands he gingerly unwrapped the bundle.

The dagger rolled out of the cloth and tumbled to the floor. A faint clank sounded. He looked around and clutch his hand around the ornate handle.

He coudn't resist it. All night it kept calling for him. Its immense power. He held it against the moonlight letting it shimmer and glint madly.

* * *

Ron ran up the stairs to the dorm. Images that he had seen earlier kept replaying in his mind. He nearly fell back, stumbling over his feet as he backed away from the scene. On the pretense of backing away. He let the inventory flutter to the ground.

He burst into the room and caught sight of Harry. He opened his mouth and thought better of it. Harry had his fist raised into the air turning it ever so slightly, as his eyes watched with rapt fascination, greed and hunger.

"Harry?" he whispered, his voice cracking. He closed the door with a click when Harry looked up.

Harry stepped out of his trance and stared at his friend. He looked at his hand raised in the hair. The dagger. He looked around. Where was it. Was he dreaming? He spread his hand around and looked for the dirt covered cloth. It was no where in sight.

He looked past Ron and stood up. He had to get that dagger back.

"Out of the way..." he growled, shoving Ron aside. Ron stumbled out of the way as Harry careened down the stairs. Maybe now wasn't the right time for confessions.

* * *

Finished the inventory.

M.

Hermione read at the note again and again. She couldn't feel anything from it. It felt cold. She fingered the other piece of parchment full of calculations, every number written in fine script. _Silly girl, what did you expect? you already turned him down._

Running her fingers for the last time across his script. She finally stood up and got ready for breakfast.

* * *

Draco stared at her as she entered the Great Hall. "You'll change, eventually." he mumbled. He watched carefully, studying her expressions as she sat there, at the other end, as her eyes widened ever so slightly as Harry entered the room with Ron trailing behind unable to look at her, as she struggled to speak, as she winced when Harry hugged her.

* * *

A/N: gonna finish this, this summer... sooo... wish me luck!

Slyswn28

Oh well, thank you! hehe! now now don't cry... Anywayz... they are not always cliffhangers... right?

Katie

Wow! thanks for the advice! and yes i am getting bored but anyways since you guys add me and review... i will really strive hard... aww...just for you guys! and i will read it from the top again... and i wish its ok for me to use your name... ! ;- mwah!

Differentvisions

:gulp: well, Lets see how do i put this... do you really want me to put in Dumbly? becoz i don't think my mind can take more well twist... oh well i guess i'll try! guess you'll see him well next month! and about Harry and voldie? well i cen't tell you anything without giving out the ending... just this one word...ERASE...

Sila-chan

nope.. advice doesn't help... haha!good advice tho.. i'll store itfor future reference... just that...(its kinda late) i already blew it! wah!

sweetncute325

still don't get it? email me or tell me through your review nxt time what part confuses you try my best to set things straight...byeeeeeeeeeeee! till nxt tym

Jameth

so i take it that you figured it out? haha! me too i'm a major book worm... um... well... tuesdays with morrie?5 people you meet in heaven. the mediator series... the leap... well i have a lot of books on my list(waiting for the money to buy them) oh oh! and tithe...

Lacekiki

oh my! your gonna make my head grow big! hehe! why thank you!you charmer! hahaha: bats eyelashes:

Kitty the jumping bean?

(oh well...:>)


	23. twists

**Turns of Time**

**Chapter23**

**Twists

* * *

disclaimer: see previous ones...**

* * *

Some part of him felt disgusted. He knew that what he was doing was sick. Absolutely sick.

But he can't help himself. He had to quench his thirst. And the thing in his hands right now was giving off enough power to satisfy him... for now.

* * *

Ron struggled to keep awake all night. Oh, Harry had been back quite shortly after he politely excused himself out of the room. It was the behavior that, sort of terrified him.

He knew Harry well enough to sense that something is inside him again. Come to think of it, Harry hadn't bothered to talk to them about the strange box or the bloody kid.

Harry spent the rest of the night sitting on the center of his bed tinkering. He knew this for a fact because he could see his form through the curtain. But what scared him to bits was the silver blade poking out of the cloth Harry had brought in.

* * *

The young professor smiled absently as he sat down on the Great Hall for breakfast that morning. He looked pre-occupied. His dark blue eyes clouded over. He was mechanically shoving his spoon in his mouth. But what was interesting was the way his eyes kept sweeping the whole Gryffindor Table.

Minerva looked at the direction of his sweeping gaze, bewildered. The headmaster was also looking thoughtful, scarcely paying attention at the joke Professor Flitwick was jabbering about.

* * *

Hermione kept moving her food about her plate. Her heart performing Wonksi Feints--whatever that is--over and over again.

She kept sneeking glances at the open doors waiting for her two friends to arrive. Her heart divebombed to her diaphragm when Harry entered and floated upwards in an alarming rate to her brain when she saw Ron trailing behind him, yawning continously. She quickly stood up and started for them when she saw the look on Harry's face: stoic and grim.

Gulping, she sat back down. With some difficulty, she tore his eyes away from Harry and settled them on Ron, which turned out to be quite useless for he can't even meet her gaze. Harry was now a step away from her. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact.

"Good morning." She blinked her eyes open and didn't move as Harry sat down beside her, Ron opposite them, as he pulled her towards him and placed a hard kiss on her cheeks.

Ron, as if sensing her gaze lifted his head for about a millisecond and shook his head. Hermione let out a sigh of relief and smiled weakly at Ron, who in turn gave her a disgusted look and and scooted off to talk to Ginny.

* * *

The mist swirled impatiently around the room. Edward was blinded with rage, he had already drove the girl to the edge.

It was time to act.

Trickling through a crack, she spilled out into the sunlit air in his office, out to the main classroom and into the same corridors she roamed a hundred years ago.

Draco was whistling softly as he leisurely took his time in going to the washroom. He was staring at his fingers as they grazed the large stone brick of the wall. _Crack, brick, crack, brick... _He dutifully murmured each word. _Crack, brick, crack, brick, crack, blood, crack, brick, crack... back back back..._He took steps back and touched the fresh warm blood splattered all over that single brick. The ones around itexceptionably clean.

* * *

The mist surveyed as the young man inspected her illusion. Gathering up the courage she penetrated his mind, sending images of her life. Help them. She whispered as she sent images of Harry, Hermione and Edward.

* * *

"There's a curse..." a female voice said. He was being unnerved by all this.

After the images he turned around and was about to rest the back of his head against the wall, when he saw a swirling blue smoke dive towards him. He felt hand like tendrills cup his face. He instinctively pulled back and crashed his head hard against the brick.

* * *

Madam Pince muttered under her breath as she bent over the dusty trunks in the storage room. A cloud of dust billowed out off one as she kicked it open. Coughing, she waved her hand in the air around her; cursing as she did so.

What did the headmaster want with ratty old student files, she didn't know. The storage room was located in one of the deeper caverns of the dungeons, and the constantly dripping water was giving her the willies. She shuddered as she looked around.

After hours of rummaging she emerged from the dungeons, covered with dust, muttering and grunting ceaselessly, and with a ratty old trunk wobbling in the air behind her.

* * *

Draco woke up an hour later, in his bed, with an iced bag stuck to his head. He stared up the ceiling dazedly trying to collect fragments of his mind, when a voice beside him spoke,"Happy now?". Still dazed, he turned his head slowly around and tried to hide his grin immediately by turning to the other side.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the response she got. Getting up from his bed, she stalked towards the door. Glancing over her shoulder, he held her gaze for a second, breaking the contact she continued on her way, trying to supress the grin and touching her lips as she fondly recalled the kiss she stole from him a while ago.

* * *

A/N: more nxt week...

feeling a bit down now. 'fraid my usual bubbly thing won't be up to the challenge..

having a crisis ryt now insyd the family... need support ... emotional...

oh well ...

ahem...

that should ve sweet the last part... anyway love you guys and well review!


	24. search party

**Turns of Time**

**Disclaimer: **all characters belong to j.k. rowling. No profit intended...

**Chapter 24**

**Search party

* * *

**

He poured the blood on the pool, turning it red and back again. Carefully raising both his bloody hands, he clasped it around the Key, smearing it with blood. The beam of light shooting out of the pool and suspending the Key was pleasantly cool. With some difficulty he turned it to the knight on his left (past), the beam of light bent and pointed straight to the heart of the knight, animating it. After having done this to the last two knights, the light died down.

Closing the key and pocketing it, he walked out of the room, grinning manically. The knights trailing after him to the outside world.

He left without looking back, leaving the cold body of his brother lying in the corner.

* * *

Dumbledore stared at the class list, wearily. Taking a short rest, he took off his glasses and rubbed them vigorously agaist his robes.

"You should probably rest, Dumbledore."

The old man looked up and eyed the portraits, looking for the one who spoke. There, situated among to dozing and drooling headmasters, sat an old man in a squashy armchair. It spoke, "It's already well past midnight."

The current headmaster's office was still bursting with light. A trunk of old student files sat open just beside him and rolls upon rolls of parchment were stacked like a pyramid on top of his desk. The odd silver trinket working non-stop producing pillars and pilars of red and blue smoke.

"No, no. Snichet. I need to find those students." Dumbledore said, returning to his task.

"Maybe I can help. What's the surname?"

"That's the problem, I don't know..."

* * *

Ron spent the month of November avoiding Hermione. Talking to her only if necessary, which was during meetings when weaseling out of the nightly rounds with her. 

Hermione on the other hand felt that she was always under death sentence everyday when she wakes up. It was like standing on a cliff, waiting for the time when Ron slips and Harry explodes. And spending each night until she drops off praying to every God out there.

Harry on the other hand was becoming more twitchy and moody.With an occasional rose or two for Hermione, otherwise, he was holed in God knows where.

Snow was starting to fall thickly in the Hogwarts ground. The golden trio could still be seen together most of the time but every one could sense that something was wrong.

Nobody paid much attention on Peeves withdrawing gradually, floating along doing nothing but faint ramblings about out-of-bound spirits.

Christmas break was fast approaching, and excitement was brewing among students. The christmas cheer was spreading and seeping into the minds and hearts of students, but it was avoiding the trio like a force field of doom was enveloping them.

* * *

"Peeves, I know you know something." Hermione coaxed. 

The used-to-be feisty poltergeist was clutching a chandelier, looking straight down at the head girl.

"Come on, you can tell me." The poltergeist floated down warily, looking warily around.

As Peeves descended to her level, Hermione looked around. It was sunday and the snow was falling thickly outside. Everybody was outside enjoying the white landscape, waiting for Monday, when the Hogwarts express wil be taking them home for the holidays.

"There's something in the Professors office." Hermione whipped her head around. Peeves looked around nervously, then giving a frightened squeal, zoomed off and floated through the wall.

Hermione looked around and saw Professor Hay, leaning casually against an open door.

"Miss Granger? May I have a word with you, please?"

Hermione gulped, forcing her face to bare no emotion, she stated, "Yes, professor." and didn't move an inch.

"In my office." Hay stretched and started to walk away, when he felt that hermione wasn't following him, He paused and looked back. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, I just couldn't help bring up that, why go to your office when we can talk here." She look around casually, "There's nobody here anyway."

The Professor grinned and shook his head, "Hermione, Hermione, Hermione... I don't think you understand." He walk towards her, shaking his head. "You see," He raised a hand and started caressing her cheek, "When I say something you're supposed to do it." He grinned cupping her chin, the pressure increasing, causing her to wince in pain.

Hermione started to go for her wand but froze when she felt his wand poking her ribs. "Oh, no, no, no, no." He chuckled, "I can't just let you do that. Now go on..." He released her and pushed her ahead of him to his office.

* * *

"Harry?" Harry looked at Ron, who was sitting on the floor playing chess. "I-I need to tell you something..." 

"What?" Harry asked looking back out the window.

There was no one left in the common room, everybody was down there playing.

"It's about Hermione..."

"Yeah? What about her?" Harry looked sideways at Ron. Ron was figetting.

"But you've got to promise not to burst."

Harry closed his eyes and calmed himself. "Ok."

"I-I saw her, with Malfoy..." Ron saw the look on Harry's face.

"Ron, they are both heads...so it's natural---" But Ron cut him off.

"No, you don't understand." Ron was now eyeing Harry warily. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

"Ron, spit it out." said Harry his tone rising.

"Maybe it would be better if I write it in a letter." said Ron, chuckling nervously.

"Ron..." He took this as a warning and recounted all of what he saw in one breath. After he had finished, Harry was rubbing his temples. "Why are you doing this?" his voice was barely audible.

When Harry looked up, Ron started to back away trembling. His eyes were showing off white-blue light and his head was cocked to one side. "Harry, what's happening to you."

Then an unearthly voice erupted _"See, Harry, they're betraying you."_ Ron looked around the common room, trying to find the source of the voice.

"NO!" Harry answered back, but his glowing eyes were locked on Ron. Standing up, Harry slipped his hand into his robe and pulled out the dagger.

"Harry, t-think about what you're doing." Ron trembled, reaching for his wand.

Harry swayed on the spot and fell to his knees, then looking at the dagger on his hand, he threw it away. Looking back at Ron, his eyes were now back to emerald green. "Go", he whispered. "Get out of here now." then adding, "please, go."

* * *

Hermione nervously stepped into the office, her knees trembling. She stood with her back to him, waiting for the door to close. she heard him mutter something, and she found herself slowly losing conciousness. She dropped to the floor, and bashed her head hard against the floor. Her vision fading. 

She awoke with a rather large bump on her head. SHe blinked her eyes several times, she couldn't see anything. Stuggling to right herself, she shivered as her bottom made contact with the cold floor. A small chink of grey light was coming from a crack on the wall.

"Awake?" she squinted at the far end of the wall and found the Defense professor sitting on the corner. His head resting on the wall, not looking at him. She struggled to say something but all that came out from her gag were muffled sounds.

"I'm afraid I have to keep you here...You see, you don't seem to be too keen to play my little game." He moved his head from side to side and sighed. Looking at her, she scuttled back until her back hit the wall.

Hermione looked around frantically, tugging at her ropes, on her hands on feet. She needed to get out of here. There was no way out except the door. The man seemed to know what she was thinking, and smirked,"Don't bother. I will be locking it, and either way, when they come looking for you they won't see anything but a blank wall." Hermione glared at him, he chuckled. "Now as I was saying. After a century of planning, I just can't have it all messed up now, can I?"

Chewing at her gag, she finally managed to move it. "You're hiding something."

The Professor smiled, "Ah, I see Peeves already told you about Kristine. That reminds me, I'm going to have to find her."

"Your keeping another student here? Let her go!" she ordered.

"Correction. Used to be student here. Now she's nothing but a mere essence. And she came to me by herself. Stupid girl, she really thinks I love her. She doesn't know that I'm just going to use her against her bestfriend."

"You vile, you heartless person! I'm going to kill you!" She screamed.

He stood up, whipped out his wand and pointed it at her. A second later, nothing came out of her mouth. Her eyes widened in fear as he strolled towards her.

"Now let's see..." he was smiling again. There was a manic glint in his eyes. "I always wondered how it would feel in reality." As he said that. She felt her clothes being ripped forcefully apart from her skin. She closed her eyes and readied herself for the inevitable. He had done this a number of times before, how bad could it be?

She could feel his every touch on her bare skin. It was like her very skin was on fire.

She let out a sharp intake of breath as he turned her over. Exposing her bottom to the air, her cheeks scraping the dirt floor. Feeling his fingers on her inner thighs, she shuddered and tried to force them together as he pried them slowly apart. He heard him chuckle behind her. She opened her mouth in a silent scream as he felt him dive into her.

The pain was three times worse.

* * *

Harry handed the Marauder's map over to Ron. Christmas was a time for celebrating, but what was left of the golden trio-Ron and Harry- were holed up together inside the Gryffindor common room staring at the map all day in hopes of finding Hermione. 

They decided to launch a search party all over the school after Malfoy reported that Hermione hadn't returned to their dorm in almost two weeks:

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

Harry had Malfoy pinned against the wall. They were just beside the Fat Lady's portrait, who was already shrieking for help. His lower arm pressing against the Head Boy's trachea.

"Let...me... go..." Malfoy managed to gasp out, his wand jabbing Harry's side.

When the professors dashed in, there were staring at each other, their form bearing results of various jinxes.

They spent the last Half of the holidays searching high and low for Hermione. Each day, the area getting larger and larger in their attempt to find her. Tommorow, classes were about to begin and by now, the whole student body already knows about the disappearance of Hermione Granger.

And by the time Harry and Ron were walking to class that Monday, they already heard different speculations from different students. It even went as far as aliens abducting her:

"I heard they wanted to do an experiment--"

"--She _was_ the brightest stundent--"

"--I heard a first year say that a light shone out of the sky and sucked her up while she was walking in the snow!"

Harry did a double take and Ron turned his laughter to a cough.

* * *

A/N: why oh why Delilah! 

why oh why Delilah!

Samson

I really don't know where that song came from oh well.. Another new twist... at least I think it's a twist in the story. oh well...

I'm really depressed! one review per chappie? are you guys feeling alright? are you guys sick or something?

Kitty the concerened...


	25. vengeance is sweet

**Turns of time**

**Disclaimer: **all belongs to J.K. Rowling...

**Chapter 25**

**vengeance is sweet

* * *

**

Draco was lying in his bed. Twirling his wand around his fingers absently, he stared at the fireplace. Classes were starting right now and he was in no mood to attend them.

The room was in complete disarray, exactly mimicking the state of his mind right now. Clothes were thrown all over the floor, as well as books and a couple of plates with day old food on them. And to sum it all up the huge window was thrown open letting the cold wind in. The fire was flickering, struggling to stay alive.

It seems like his brain was pounding itself over and over against his skull. He kept on thinking about the images and the voice that accompanied them. It was female, there was no doubtt about it. But what it all meant was beyond him. He sighed and turned back to the fire. And to sum all the pandemonium up, Hermione was missing.

The fire was starting to flicker out and Draco was staring at it like he was in a trance. Then it happened. It happened too quickly that he almost didn't catch it. A wall of black flame shot out from the smoldering logs. Then followed by an illusion of a dungeon like room with a figure huddled in the shadows. After that the flames completely died out.

He closed his eyes and slammed his head back against the pillow. _Bloody hallucinations.

* * *

_

Peeves was feeling restless. The whole school was searching for the Head Girl and he knew who took her. He soon found himself floating through a wall to the Entrance hall. Should he tell? But he quickly exited the place when he saw it emerge from the marble staircase.

The mist was scattering and regrouping itself randomly as it floated down the steps.

Kristine found herself sliding down the once familiar stone steps. She had to thank Edward for drawing her out of the pool, being a mist wasn't that bad.

* * *

"... so the Minister of Magic signed the treaty ending the great _dung_ wars..."

Ron yawned and stretched his back. He looked around the entire room. Half of the students were already drowsing. The other half were either struggling to stay awake or doing entirely different things. Just like Harry, who was sitting beside him, who was also poring over the infamous Marauder's Map, folding and unfolding searching every nook and cranny.

Ron tiredly turned back to the teacher ghost.

"...it took a whole year to make the smell go away for good..."

Most of the dots were grouped inside the classrooms, but a few students were miling about and Harry did a double take when a certain dot named Kristine Jacobs vanished from the map, just opposite the kitchen.

* * *

It was already nearing lunch when Draco woke up again. The cold wind from outside had frozen his legs stiff. He struggled to stand up. He waved his wand and the windows closed and a roaring fire erupted from the logs. Able to moce more freely now, he trudged across the room and entered the bathroom.

Tentatively he twisted the other doorknob open and stepped into Hermione's room. Everything was pale and cold in here. The bed was already made and the room was immaculately clean. Slowly, he walked to the unoccupied bed and smiled; he flopped down into it and reveled in the smell.

Feeling tears prick his eyes. He sat on the edge of her and brushed the tears angrily. He looked about the room once more and tried to blink back his tears. His eyes landed on the windows and he stiffened, he recalled the way she threw him out one time. She wasn't herself back then. And so were half of the time he was with him. Quickly getting out of the room. He tore past the bathroom and pointed his wand into his fire. An image of Hermione flickered on and she was shouting.

It was the night when he found Hermione crying on the floor:

"Show yourself. Show yourself. I'm not taking this shit any longer." Her voice echoed loudly amidst the cackling fire. Her eyes were flaming red. Just like the time when she threw him out of the room, flaoting in mid-air.

She was obvoiusly talking to someone else, someone he couldn't see.

"_Tell me, everything_." his mind snapped back when he heard his voice.

"Look at what I'm about to do!" Her head was flung up to the ceiling, daring somebody else. Draco blushed as a new scene unfolded, hastily, he pointed his wand again at the fire and the images rewound itself. Every scene with her being strange and especially when she was collapsing and brought to the hospital wing was marked with walls of black flames.

Then freezing another scene: Hermione was floating above her bed. Red light blazing around her.

She was being possesed. Pointing his wand at the fire again it forwarded to the scene at the end of the line.

He watched intently. She was talking to Peeves and the D.A.D.A professor came. Pointing his wand at the fire, the image zoomed. The professor's form was shimmering and flickering lightly. A faint red line was outlining his entire form.

The conversation was a blur. He watched as Hermione stumbled into the professor's office and was knocked out cold, then her form started to shimmer and fade from the scene but the images continued flickering showing a series of corridors and finally grinding into a halt outside a stone wall with a rather huge crack on it.

* * *

The door burst unceremoniusly open and Edward Hay found himself thrown back and pinned to the wall. wand lay forgotten on the desk.

"Where is she?" The pale haired young man strode into his office.

Laughing, he stuggled to gasp out. "Never going to find her."

Draco shaking with unsurpressed rage, let out a hiss of swear word and shouted, "_Crucio_!"

Hay screamed in intense agony as he writhed on the wall. Draco's eyes blazed in anger. He released his hold as the man's body dropped to the floor twitching. Draco's eyes now deathly blank as he continued kicking the professor in every soft spot.

"I'm--going--to--find--her--" as Daco said this he was repeatedly bashing the head on the floor. Blood spattered out of the mouth staining his shoes. Finally wraping his arm around the head, he twisted it quite easily, dropping the body on the floor he calmly strode out of the room.

* * *

Hinder, Farah

Holly, Jameth

Johnson, Miriam

Kelsey, Trisha

Dumbledore shook his head and separated the roll. Three blank spaces in one rooster. Another one was missing from a younger batch.

The old man sighed and rubbed his temples he had found it. But what good was it?

* * *

A blue mist enveloped her body, it was oddly warm. Hermione opened her eyes and found a voice whispering in her ear.

"I should have known, I'm so sorry." The voice was female. It was clearly the same one she heard in her nightmares.

"Are-are you Kristine?"

"Yes...I'm so sorry." The voice was cracking. Hermione laid back her head and let the tears fall down. The warm mist hugging her tight.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Nothing much just tying up some loose enmds but...Yay! I'll be able to finish it before school starts! whooopeeee!

Anyway hope you guys don't hesitate **to click on that little review button!**

i've been getting fewer and fewer review... sigh...

replies: (compiled them...)

**slyswn**

Awwww. you stuck to me through thick and thin! i love you! Thank you thankyou!

**Kylala-san**

Helo! yup! you sure haven't reviewed for a while... i missed you terribly::mwah: haha! thanks for the compliments, "i'm lovin it!"

wheeee! thanks again:gigles:

**WarriorByNight**

Hihihihi! thanks! simple, but i felt that it really came from the heart! Wheee! thank you again!

**MysticalSpirits**

OMG! OMG! you got it! yep yep he's the ultimate "Bad guy" or "Bandido" as we call it here...the one who controls time is an entirely different person...

Kitty the high in adrenalin?

(ate half of the fox candy can today while doing some crossstich. very delish)

**Review:**points to the 'ittle button...:


	26. life source

**Turns of Time**

**Chapter26**

**Life Source**

**Disclaimer:**(see previous chapters)

* * *

The pale-haired young man strode through the crowds of students, unaware that they were already pressing themselves against the wall, just to make way for the Slytherin. 

Draco's expression was grim while he stared at the ball of red hot flame he cradled in his already burnt left hand. It was showing images of the corridor. His right hand was gripping his wand so tightly that sparks flew from its tip. The smell of burnt flesh was overpowering, but his expression betrayed no such pain.

Everybody was now speaking in harsh tones as Malfoy stood on the middle of the marble staircase in the Great Hall. He closed his left fist with a hissing sound and the fire died out. He walked over the banister and peered down. Placing both hand on the banister, he vaulted down and placed himself infront of the wall on the sides of the staircase, shouting to everyone to get off the stairs. Then aiming his wand, he fired four consecutive reductor curses all allong the wall.

Pandemonium escaped, students started screaming and fleeing. Draco watched as the wall turned to dust and evaporated half of the stairs. Then grabbing hold of a first years collar, he muttered. "Call for the Headmaster."

Inside was a narrow passage way sloping gently down. There was no light whatsover, except of a little lamp floating in the air.

* * *

"Harry, I..." 

Ron gulped and stepped quietly into the room, carefully noting not to close the door behind him. Neville came down to the common room, twitchily saying that Harry was calling for him. He closed his eyes and mentally psyched himself up. _Harry was his best friend, very much like a brother. Harry was a good guy, he would never do anything---_gulp_---harsh..._He added weakly as he realized that Harry was once again holding the dagger, polishing it gently like a broomstick.

He had that kind of glazed look in his eyes, which never meant good. It was like he was drifting into another world.

_There he is... the meddlesome fool. Kill him... we'll need his blood. Here's the vial. _

Harry stared blankly at the dagger, unaware that Ron just gasped out loud as a vial slowly materialized out of thin air, followed buy a drop in temperature as the door shut close.

"But he's my best friend." said Harry, weakly. The whole room started to feel like a freezer. Ice cystals started forming.

"_I said, do it." _A disembodied voice filled the room, cracking the ice crystals that were starting to form. Harry seemed to snap out of his reverie and started choking,clawing it his neck. He dropped the dagger and was slowly being pulled upwards by his neck.

"Ro--on. G-ged 'elp! Save yourself."

"_Now, now we can't have that... Can't you see? I'm trying to help you? You want Hermione to be yours right?_"

Ron who was trying vainly to defrost the ice on the door, shouted back "He already has Hermione."

Harry who was now feets up in the air came crashing back down.

The cold air swirled omnimously as Ron helped his best fried up. He staggered up to the door, trying to open it. The voice cackled, Ron looked back and pressed himself to the door. Firing off random curses throughout the room. Harry slumped down to the floor weakened and drained, still choking.

"Ron, the dagger." he managed to gasp out.

Ron feverishly looked around for it and saw that it started to float. Wet footprints started to appear on the floor, a young man around sixteen materialized, laughing. He was dripping wet, and his skin was pale and and wrinkly. But most frightening of all was its eyes... It was the same ones that kept Harry awake all night.

It was dull and lifeless, sinking back to its sockets. The cornea was completely gone. What used to be the pupils were depthless hole.

He was holding the dagger on one hand.

"_I'm trying to help your friend here...I'm Nathaniel, by the way..._" it adressed Ron.

"Get it. Dagger" Harry rasped out, rubbing his throat.

"Hold on there, mate." Ron replied. Nathaniel gave another laugh. "_Oh how touching_." It barked out. "_You know I had that kind of friendship once... with my brother Zachary...but alas... I had to kill him." _

"Accio." Ron blurted. The dagger zoomed, in a deathly speed, its way toward the gangly youth. Ron's eyes widened as it soared past his outstretched hand and ended straight to his heart. Blood spilled out of his mouth as his body started to convulse.

"NOOO!" Harry bellowed scrambling to stop the flow of blood, but Ron slumped to the floor, dead.

Tears started flowing, turning to ice crystals on his cheeks. Nathaniel watched, his own bloody tears fowing out. Zachary who was watching all this unfold, sunk back to the shadows, dying for the second time.

* * *

Firing another reductor curse. The old wooden door turned to dust in an instant. A warm blue mist greeted him. 

_There, save her..._

It pushed him slowly to the darkest spot. Pointing his wand directly infront of him, he advanced forward. But abruptly dropped his wand when he caught sight of the figure lying prone-like on the dirt floor.

The wand rolled silently on the floor as Draco made a mad dash towards Hermione. Strips of her clothing were scattered on the floor. His fingers, twitching, reached out to touch her hair, "Hermione?" He said softly.

Her eyes were half open, but he couldn't see nothing but white. Her skin was so pale. He reached over and squeezed her hand, it was freezing, his finger scrambled to her wrist, looking for a sign of life. Finding none, he tearily reached for his wand and placed it across her wrist.

"_Pulsate._"

His wand started trembling and a faint red light blinked weakly from it.

Taking off his cloak, he straightened her body and wrapped her in it, then he performed a heating charm on her.

Cuts and bruises were all over her body and her thighs were caked in dried blood. "I'm so sorry." he whispered to her ear. "I'm so slow..."

His tears dropped on her skin, rolling down her cheeks. Creating a wet streak on her face.

What can I do? He thought, helplessly. He knew nothing about healing. He was now cradling her, rubbing his hand against his cloak, trying to warm her up.

He looked around the mist hovered miserably above them. Looking back at Hermione, he knew what to do, he readied himself for his sacrifice.

* * *

McGonagall watched anxiously as Dumbledore nodded curtly at her and walked down the dark corridor. His robes swishing behind him. Seconds later the Headmaster reappeared walking backwards. He stepped out of the hole and a second later, Draco appeared holding the Head Girl in his arms. He stared at the people infront of him. Swaying slightly, before blood started trickling out of the corner of his mouth. 

McGonagall and Snape started forward. But Dumbledore raised his hand, preventing them to move any further. "No one touch him. It will drain him even more." Draco, still swaying trudged up the marble stairs.

A long procession followed them up to the Hospital wing. As Draco entered, Snape held the door open, Madam Pomfrey hurried forward shrieking, "What in the name of of Merlin happened?"

The moment she reached out to touch Hermione, she pulled back gasping. Her face was turning beet red. Draco fell on his left knee and coughed out copious amounts of blood. His chest heaved in and out as he staggered to get up, as he walked to the nearest bed, as he lowered Hermione gently. He grabbed the covers and tucked her in gently, all that time holding her hand. He was growing weaker by the second. He had another coughing fit and blood trickled to the floor. He winced in pain.

"Let go of her, son." Dumbledore said gently. He was now standing a feet behind the Head Boy.

Draco shook his head as he stared intently at Hermione, brushing back her hair. He stared silently as Hermione's finger moved an inch and her eyes opened and closed shut.

A small smile escaped his lips. As if waiting for those signs, he let go of her and and leaned in to her ear.

"I love you." He whispered weakly.

Draco straightened up, staring at the people waiting for him.

Coughing once again, he drenched his hand with blood. People started shouting as his vision blurred. Then he slumped, unconcious to the floor.

* * *

Nathaniel raised his hand and the dagger extracted itself from Ron's chest cavity and soared gently to his hand. There it lay floating a few centimeters from his palm. 

Harry sat beside the corpse. Staring lifelessly into space, tears trickled down his eyes continously.

"_Ante._"

A swirling vortex appeared out of nowhere. A beam of light shot staright from it to Ron's body.

"_Presente._" Another beam of light shot from the vortex.

"_Futuro."_

The last beam of light appeared. Ron's body started to shimmer and started dematerilizing. Harry stared helpless at the proceedings. He teared his eyes away from the scene. He slumped his head back against the icy door and bit his lips as he closed his eyes.

Ron's bed started disappearing too. Along with his things. He was being erased from everyone's memories.

Back in the burrow, Molly Weasely let out a heart wrenching sob although she didn't know why.

Ron's face started to disappear from the clock.

A ripple went through the air. Erasing their memories about the red head.

Back at the Hospital wing, Dumbledore felt it go through him. Back in his office the pensieve started glowing as thin strands started to raise from it but the cabinet door closed itself quickly.

* * *

**A/N**: ok... two reviews... its summer you guys! help me out here! It is soooo unfair!  
did you know how hard it is typing this? Wah! buhuhuhu! please help support me! 

review... please?

kitty the upset:sniff sniff: WaH!


	27. suicide

**Turns of Time**

**disclaimer: **see past chapters

**Chapter 27**

**Suicide**

* * *

"What's this?" Harry muttered. He picked up a stone lying on the floor where Ron was a minute ago. "What happened?" 

"_That's his life. Past present and future. All compacted in a little seed. All the memories he left in this world are in there."_

Harry closed his eyes and clutched the seed tightly. He let out a cry and a sob as he opened his eyes again.

"_See them? You'll learn to ignore them." _

"What are they." he asked weakly, afraid to close his eyes once again.

"_His life. Most of them future. What you are seeing is his future. What will happen to him if this didn't happen._

"You did this, you killed him."

"_Uh...no. You got that wrong. You're the one who, technically, killed him. You're the one who told him to get the dagger from me."_

Harry's eyes widened and he looked staright at the spirit, sitting at his bed. He shook his head, "You willed the knife to go staright to his heart."

Nathaniel chuckled, " _No, I didn't. It was he himself, he stuck the dagger to his heart. He was trembling so much that he blurted out the spell like the bumbling idiot that he is."_ he reached out his wand and a vial saoored to him from the floor. "_ And I'll take that, we'll need this soon." _He wagged the vial filled with Ron's blood in the air.

* * *

Blue eyes stared unseeingly at the wall. His long blond hair was thrown in disarray over the floor, swimming in blood. The window was open and papers were dancing in a circle all around the office. 

Then his chest heaved and a puff of braeth came out of his mouth. His hand which were lying palm up twitched and closed to a fist. The blood started to seep back to his body through his cuts.

A loud cracking sound as he righted his neck.

* * *

He walked over to his bed. He grabbed the dagger and held it against his chest. He closed his eyes and visions of Ron's life flashed. Harry let tears trickle down. 

He raised his hand...

A knock came at the door.

"Harry, you in there? Listen, they found Hermione. She's at the hospital wing." A pause... "Harry?"

He dropped the dagger and sunk to his knees and cried.

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes. Images were blurry and white. She threw the cover off her head and sat up. She was still in the dungeon. Looking around, she spotted a white shadow lying a few feet from her. She rubbed her eyes trying to clear her eyes, but the images were still blurry around the edges. 

She quietly tiptoed towards the thing on the floor. It was covered in white cloth. Tentatively, she knelt down and removed the blanket.

Draco was lying stiff as a board on the floor, pale as a ghost and his lips blue.

We killed him, do you know that?

Hermione found herself nodding.

He died saving us. He gave up his life for us. Do you think that we are worth it? I don't think so.

Hermione looked up and saw herself standing in front of her. Shiny tears were dripping down her eyes.

She looked down at her hand and there was blood. Draco's blood.

A piercing shriek and she saw her image flicker out. The door banged open and a man in black cloak strode in.

He was coming for her. Afraid, she ran.

Her bare foot slapped against the hard stone floors of the castle. Running down flights of stairs and corridors. Moonlight shone down her path as she raced through the long corridors. The castle was empty, and a manic laughter followed her as she went. Then rounding off a corner. She found herself face to face with him. He pushed back his hood to reveal cold violet eyes and dark black hair. She stifled a scream and backed away stumbling taking the other direction.

She kept on stumbling, her vision was still blurry. As she passed an black alcove. A hand shot forward and grabbed her arm. He pushe back his hood and revels a pair of manic blue eyes and blond hair. He threw back his head and laughed.

Hermione scampered out of his way and burtst through a wall of blinding white light. Cold wind slapped her as she ran down the lawn towards the great lake.

She stopped and she felt the samll waves lapping at her feet. The water felt so good. Looking back, the school had dissappeared. She looked at the lake, it had turned into a sea. The water was black as ink.

We can escape. He can't follow us here.

"Yes." she muttered as she steppend into the water. Swaying slightly, she waded her way in the water. Her eyes were still open as she blew out her last breath underwater. She loooked up. Somthing large grabbed her by the waist and made to bring her up the the surface. But it drew back again. The moon was shining down into the water she smiled and closed her eyes as she lost consiousness.

* * *

He dived into the lake after her. He felt his tears mingling with the water from the lake. He trashed around the middle of the lake. Diving in, looking for her. 

He was gasping as he carried her ashore. His knees trembling as he carried her ashore.

* * *

Two people watched as this scene unfolded. 

Hay looked at the scene from the window. Cursing under his breath. The giant squid was flaoting at the other end of the lake dead. He had killed it after it had attempted to save Hermione.

Another was standing in the doorway of the Great Hall. Black as a shadow as the light from inside the castle shined from inside

* * *

He sat crosslegged in the dirt. He didn't where he was. All aroud him was gray and blue. The feeling of hopelessness and sadness hung over him like a blanket.

He let himself lie in a fetal position. His eyes open as he stared into the ble grey skies overhead. He didn't know anything. What was he going to do?

* * *

**A/N: **Wheeee! I love you guys... You made my day again. Even if i think I won't be able to study ever again. Oh well. I guess I'll just accept it...

anyway...I think I should kill a character every chap from now on... don't you think so?

replies

**indyxx**

helo! thank you! see you soon! hehe! I'm so sori that this is so short...

**hermdray**

yep he vanishes just like that.snaps fingers awww.. you flatter me soo much... I'm really not that good you know... anyway thank you so much and as for draco... well... you'll see...

**Little Miss Perfectionist**

Good sense of humor? me? ok... I guess.. hehe.. Your pen name... I feel really proud that you like my fic.. you being a perfectionist and all.. haha... thank you so so much...

**Siriuscherry**

Uh.. no draco is not gay.. But thanks anyway!

**lovedrher**

Well.. I get that all the time... my fic confusing... oh well.. anyway yes ron's being erased from everyone's memory... well Harry, he remembers evry bit.. even the "might have been" or future that's why its so painful for him.. hehe...oh, and thank you for loving it!

**Zafr0**

after you said that this was disturbing, i read the part all over again.Is it really that disturbing and sad? oh well I guess I'm just a bit callous.

**rupertsgirlie**

really? when didyou get that it was hay? was it when he touched hermioneduring a class and she went into a lapse?tell me...I guess I'm just happy that someone really figured it out before I gave all the clues out... Is that confusing? oh well. and about ron.. he'll reappear... can you find him:wink wink:

**Claire**

clairy fairy? nice! weh.. question questions question... now which one should I answer? um.. none? hehe...ron died.. I really thought that it wouldn't be much of an impact, but i guess not a lot of you guys really are upset. but I had to let him die... need to

oh and this you know i had to search cumuppence in the dictionary? hehe! but Hay died anyway... but he's alive again.. It feels really good writing the part wher Draco kicked hay butt.

**Mack**

wow. I always considered this as abit of crap... thanks for the compliment! wheee!

**differentvisions**

thanks for reading me first.! that makes me proud...Oh and i promise that this will have agood ending not like Everlast...I think...

Kylala-san

But i really this miss you! what you don't believe me? good chap? as always? Aw shuck.. you flatter me too much...

"Kylala-sannumber one flaterer." Haha!thanks!


	28. acceptance

**Turns of Time**

**Disclaimer:** see previous chappies...

**Chapter 28**

**Acceptance**

**

* * *

**

_He hugged his knees to his chest. Coldness was seeping in._

_His eyes were partly closed. He was seeing through curtains of his lashes. _

_A figure was approaching. It was standing atop a dune of sand, looking directly at him, he could feels its gaze on him._

_He didn't move an inch, he closed his eyes, waiting for the stranger.

* * *

_

His back was leaning against the gnarled trunk of the oak tree by the lake.

He was breathing quite heavily and his vision was swimming in front of him. He felt nauseous. He coughed and mouthfulls of fresh water and blood dribbled down his chin.

For all that he was feeling at the moment he brushed them all aside. He knelt down painfully, and attended on the girl, who lay unconcious upon his feet.

"Hermione, wake up." he whispered rubbing her cheeks lightly.

He fumbled inside his pockets, almost crying. His wand lay forgotten inside the hospital wing.

He sat her up and pounded lightly on her back trying to get her to cough up all the water.

"Come on, I didn't save you earlier this day, for you to just die in front of me tonight." he said feverishly to her ear.

A shadow loomed over them.

"Potter..." he said breathlessly.

Harry was standing above them, watching them with glazed eyes. His knuckles were white as he gripped his wand tightly in his hand. "Malfoy, what---"

"She's not breathing. I-I am afraid I can't help her anymore." His voice was cracking and he was trembling all over. Not because of the cold, but of fear. Fear of losing someone. "Get Madam Pomfrey, please."

Harry stepped back numbly, staring at the scene. Malfoy trembling and crying, while Hermione, his Hermione, lay on his hands, pale and blue.

Harry nodded shocked before turning heel, and running madly back into the castle.

* * *

_He opened his eyes._

_A boy was standing beside him. _

_He was still curled up, feeling lost, but he was looking at the boy beside him, curiously._

_The boy reached out a hand to him. Inside his palm was a white seed. Glinting with the dim light of the sky. _

_He looked at hesitantly.

* * *

_

He still held her hand, when the school nurse found them.

Color was returning to the girl's complexion, but he was trembling madly beside her.

The nurse gave out a small cry when Draco fell limp beside Hermione, finally releasing her hand.

The professors stood a good few feet away from the scene. Harry and the Headmaster was standing beside the tree, looking at all the proceeding.

When Madam Pomfrey was tending to Malfoy, Harry ran towards Hermione and cradled her in his arms, removing her from the scene. He placed her on soft grass a meter away from all the hubhub.

She opened her eyes and stared into Harry's eyes for a minute.

"How are you?" He whispered as he sat her up. She was still shaking but she was out of danger.

Hermione didn't answer him. She kept looking around her.

"Darco..." she blurted out.

Harry's eyes darkened and Hermione gasped as immense cold radiated from his skin.

"Why?" he asked darkly.

Hermione scrambled out of his arms and stood up weakly. "I-I felt him." She said softly.

Harry's eyes flickered to the ok tree by the lake. Hermione followed his gaze and stumbled to the site.

Madam Pomfrey's hands was trembling as she tended to the Head Boy.

Hermione dropped to her knees as she stared at Draco. He was pale as a ghost. His chest rose and fell quickly and he was trembling from head to toe.

"What happened?" She asked weakly.

"He almost died, saving you, that's what happened." the older woman snapped. "Stupid boy." she added weakly, her voice cracking. The nurse looked at Hermione. "You are really lucky." she added softly.

Hermione's hand were on her mouth as she cried, her other hand stroked Draco's hair gently.

"Miss Granger." She looked up and saw Dumbledore smiling sadly at her.

"I-isn't there anything we can do?"

"I'm afraid not. We just have to wait."

Hermione turned back to Draco as tears blinded her. She moved to his head and placed it on her laps.

"Please wake up, please." she whipered. Her lips brushing on his forehead.

* * *

Harry watched them all with extreme sadness. He bit his lip as Hermione leaned forward and kissed Malfoy on the forehead. His right hand dove to his robe pocket and he let out a sigh as he fingered the dagger.

_"All's lost...What do you say? Shall we get on with it?"_

The translucent form of Nathaniel materialized behind him, laughing.

Harry nodded.

* * *

_His hands made contact his the boy's. He felt the surprisingly warm surface of the seed on his palm._

_He pulled his hand back out of the boys reach with a gasp. _

_Images flowed into his kind rapidly._

_"You need to remember and braek free." the boy said.

* * *

_

**A/N:** by now, the new comer must be clear to you all already... okies?

now i would like to thank **Claire, tricia and Kylala-san** for reviewing

As for the replies... you'll see them next time... when i have accumulated more than 3 reviews...

Cme on you guys. clicking that button's not that hard.!

p.s. Claire, Draco didn't die... don't panic. haha!

kitty

:click the review button , please, for me?


	29. history

**Turns of Time**

**Disclaimer:** see previous chappies...

**Chapter 29**

**History

* * *

**

Time works on three different planes all at once, namely the past, present and future. Though we don't feel it, they co-exist.

In ancient times, wizened magicians started to study and experiment with the subject. But it wasn't until the end of the 12th century, when a group of wizards under the spanish court made a breakthrough concerning it.

Through the years, the coven continued to tinker with the fine threads of time. Finally creating a place where they concentrated the powers of it.

The more they studied it. The more they realized the power they had in their hands. Fights then broke out. Some moved to destroy it, some said they must use it, after all, what's the use of all the years they spent working on it, if they will not use it. Blackmail, sabotage and plots of murder started to surface.

Finally the coven decided to give up their work to the king; it will raise their position, for the king was conquering new lands, and he will need new _gobernador'_s

The oldest member of the coven began to panic; whatever happens, the king must not lay his hands on it, for he knew that under the wrong hands the damage would be catastrophic. He stole the manuscripts and the key to operate the whole mechanism. To shake of the trace, he staged his death and the destruction of the key and the manuscripts. He then ran straight to a large and powerful clan, seeking for protection. For he knew that the other members of the coven will stop at nothing, just to find the key and manuscripts again.

The clan started to guard the treasure. After some years, stories leaked out, about a powerful piece that could cause everything imaginable, some other clans started to develop interest in them. The clan guarding the treasure tried to bury the secret. But in a most unfortunate event the first born son of a major family in the clan was ambushed and killed during a transfer. The theives couldn't find anything.

The manuscript was later recovered, found soaked in blood inside the first born son. In his last moments he swallowed the manuscripts.

Vengeance was sworn, they studied the manuscript and burned it and started to retaliate. The result wasn't pretty. Wars broke out. People started to kill each other. Whole cities destroyed, and finally whole countries obliterated.

The clan realized to power they were holding in their hands, but unlike the coven, they began to be afraid of it. They ended the warfare, erasing the memory from all the people.

The head of clan finally appointed, one of its own family, to guard it. Making them swear that they will never use it, whatever happens.

They changed their names and turned their surname into Vilgavless.

Intent on keeping the secret intact they separated themselves form people and married into each other.

They are one of the oldest living family.

But it all changed.

The legacy ended at last when a first born son, retaliated, used the power. Killing all the remaining members of the family.

Nathaniel Vilgavless, the last heir. At seventeen, he was supposed to be married to one of his cousins, Amanda Vilgavless. Everyone thought it would go easily, for during the last centuries there was no problem about weddings. The heir would just go on and marry his own cousin, keeping in mind that they needed to protect the family treasure.

At an early age members of the family were already told stories about their roots, how they all started. But only the direct heir would be the one the see the treasure and briefed on the instructions from the manuscripts that had been passed down from mouth to mouth.

By the simple switching and arrangement of the activating spells, the keeper would be able to: completely erase someone from the world, erase their past and future and make them wander the earth for all eternity, doomed, and so on and so forth.

Nathaniel had a little brother, the next in line, in case Nathaniel dies without leaving an heir. His name was Zachary, a pitiful soul that his own brother slaughtered to gain all the powers from the Pool. Even though they had a close relationship, Nathaniel didn't hesitate. A sacrifice of a brother's blood was needed.

He was blinded by rage and love. These two emotions, when mixed inside a person haphazardly may prove to be feral.

During his entire year in Hogwarts, Nathaniel had one close friend. A girl named Kristine Jacobs. Through out the years, what started as frienship turned into something more, Nathaniel fell in love with her and vowed to marry her.

But fate was cruel, he was named the heir, so he had to marry his cousin. Although this obstacle didn't stop him, he devised a plan and figured that he would take Kristine away after graduation and elope, this one surely did. A couple of person couldn't possibly elope if one person wouldn't come with.

The obstacle was this, Kristine was smitten with a boy named, Edward Hay, a bigshot and a player.

Nathaniel then decided to kill Hay and take Kristine away. After all he didn't have the family treasure for nothing. He could erase Hay from history and alter Kristine's past so that she would fall in love with him.

Nathaniel was content, but during one summer night, everything shatered:

His first task was to kill Hay.

* * *

_It was a bright summer night. The moon hung heavily in the sky. _

_Shafts of heavy moonlight played on one side of the corridor lining the open courtyard. Stars was frolicking around, chasing each other in the inky darkness of the sky._

_It may as well be a night of romance. Lovely and charming._

_But a deadly murder's about to take place._

_Nathaniel waited in the shadows. The black knights behind him still as statues. They hid behind the shadows. _

_Two young lovers appeared. Nathaniel watched them passively. _

_Smooth blond hair hit the moonlight and combined with rich curly brown. _

_The girl giggled. She leaned against the stone wall, bathed beautifully in the moonlight. She tucked a wild strand of auburn hair behind her ear. Her eyes shining with unsurpassable joy._

_Nathaniel moved. The boy was now pinning the girl to the wall. The knight moved silently._

_A flick of a finger and One of the knight appeared behind the boy, raising a huge ax. The moonlight hit the blade in a dazzling light._

_Nathaniel watched, standing behind the knight. _

_A flurry of action. Kristine screamed, pushing Hay off her. The ax swung down in a deadly arch. She recieved the full blow, crumpling into a lifeless heap in a matter of seconds. A second shout echoed, this time from Nathaniel. Hay scrambled to his feet and started running. _

_Bright light shone from the body of the girl. A blue mist appeared. Nathaniel mumbled off a stream of spells the mist shimmered. "Presente." Shafts of whte light appeared from the other two knights hitting Kristine's body. _

_The mist arched and settled itself inside a small crystal globe in Nathaniel's hand._

_Eyes burning with rage. He turned. Pointing his finger at Hay, he uttered a command. The other two knight stepped towards Hay. Moonlight shining down their armors. _

_"Doomed to wander the earth. You will have neither past nor future. Ante. Futuro."_

_Two beams of light hit the body.

* * *

_

Days after the incident Nathaniel vanished.

The key was thought to be lost forever.

That is untill now...

Hay held a cracked crystall globe in his hand staring into space.

No past. No future. After one year all this work will turn to dust. Erased once again.

He sighed.

He wanted to live once again, to have things happen to him, to have a future.

He had to find the key. Reverse the process and take revenge. It wasn't fair that he be killed for some toy.

He sighed once again.

* * *

_Memories flooded his mind. His head felt bloated._

_He found himself rushing through his life.

* * *

_

Harry stood by the waters edge. Fingering the Seed inside his pocket.

He was inside a cave. His back towards the entrance. A natural hole on top of the cavern let the light shine through. Casting a golden radience on the rippling surface of the water.

A ghostly figure of Nathaniel appeared beside him. Dripping wet, eyes hollow.

"This is the only way you can get her back. Are you willing?"

Harry stared at the surface.

* * *

A/N: oh my goodiness... I'm back! 

reviews please!


End file.
